On the list
by faithlessducks
Summary: Lancelot returns to London after dumping Gwen. He's a big time nutter  Arwen as a couple. Arthur Gwen Merlin Lancleot Gawain Morgana, Elena Morgause. Basically everyone is in here. surprise pairing Vivian/Gawain Modern AU Belongs to BBC.
1. Chapter 1

bAuthor/Artist: Dannic38/b  
bTitle: He wasn't on the list/b  
bPairing(s)/Character(s): Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, and Lancelot. Arden. Mentions of Morgana, Leon, Percy, and Gawain /b  
bRating: K/b  
bSummary: Gwen comes from New York. Merlin and Arthur didn't shop for food while she was gone. A trip to the market and the boys see tall dark handsome Lancelot. They do things to keep Gwen from Lancelot. Set in a MODERN AU/b  
bWarnings (if any): I'm not British. American shopping is way different/b  
bTotal word count :/b 3,126  
bOriginal prompt number: #82 They live together and they shop together - it's a chaotic lifestyle /b  
smallbDisclaimer:/b This story/artwork is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC and Shine TV. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended./small  
bAuthor's/artist's notes (if any): I tried to do everything in the original prompt./b  
bBeta(s): cloudyskiesbringimagination/b

Gwen poured steaming water into her favorite tea cup. Arthur bought her a delicate china cup painted with purple, white, and blue wildflowers when she finally agreed to move in with him. Arthur cajoled, begged, pleaded, and pouted for months until Gwen surrounded to his requests. His Kensington flat was lovely. So, much better than her cramped small flat on the west side of London. Three month ago, Merlin accidentally ignited a fire in his flat. He poured water on a grease fire. Lucky, he didn't lose many 0f his possession. His red faced landlady kicked him out as she mumbled that he was worrisome and meddlesome. She needed a break from his chaos.

Gwen begged, pleaded, kissed, and hugged Arthur until he gave Merlin his spare bedroom. Merlin and Arthur were complete opposites. Merlin's room was covered with dirty pants, crumbled jumpers, dirty plates, tea stained cups, and potato crisp. Gwen always wore slippers in his bedroom. The crisp crunched like sand when she had to search for an item in Merlin's mess. Arthur refused to enter the back of his flat after Merlin moved in three months ago.

Arthur's lair was ridiculously clean. His suits were pristine and orderly; his shoes lined in perfect rows like little duckling waiting for their mama. Every item was placed in a bureau; he never dropped wet towels on soft brown carpeting in his room. Gwen never found wet foot print marks marring his cool blue bathroom tile. He was the perfect roommate, friend, and lover. Once every blue moon, Arthur would press her to share his room. Gwen always won that argument. She needed girl time away from Arthur. It was share with Arthur and her own room or live in a different apartment, she won every discussion.

Gwen ran her spoon around the sugar bowl. It clinked as she searched in vain. Her teeth gritted as she rummaged through the cabinets. She exhaled heavily as she realized the boys didn't go to the market. The cupboards were partially bare; biscuits container were open causing her favorite chocolate biscuits to go stale. They crumpled like a snowflake in her hands. Gwen tossed the package at a silver steel trash bin. A half eaten bag of crisp hid behind a few tins of vegetables. Annoyed, Gwen stomped towards the fridge. She eyed white lumpy curdling milk. Moldy strawberries and blueberries. Wilted lettuce. Green meat. Something purple on the bottom shelf. Gwen slammed the door in frustration.

She went to New York for a week. Seven days away from Dumb and Dumber. It was like being a single mum with two naughty little boys. An American girl gave her a recipe for American regional soup containing beef, tomatoes, and a few other spices. It was rich and hearty, even though, she was deathly tired to her bones, Gwen planned on making soup for tea.

"Merlin! Arthur! Wake up!"Gwen screamed in fury. "We need to go to the grocery store."

Part II

Gwen grabbed a buggy from the rack. Arthur had his hands along blonde stubble on his hard jaw. He blew Gwen a kiss. He loved making her mad. Her eyes widened; her mouth puckered when she was mad at him. Arthur hated the rules talk with Merlin. Gwen treated him like a small child. Gwen held his large hand and stroked his fingers as he recited the rules of the grocery store.

Seriously, she's still angry with me? Something wrong with this relationship. Merlin gets affection?

"Merlin," Gwen began softly," Tell me the rules."

"Stay with you at all times. Don't talk to strangers. Don't eat samples. Go to the main counter if I'm lost. Don't tell anyone where we live."

Arthur stood in disgust. "Really, he's 23 years old. You're a year older. So, not his mum."

Gwen glared at Arthur. "What's your rule?"

Arthur pushed the buggy into Sainsbury. "I can't eat strawberries until they are paid for and washed."

"The consequences for breaking your rule."

"No love for a week."

"Perfect."

Merlin chuckled in disbelief. Arthur breaks that rule every shopping trip, he loved berries. Gwen has no will power when it comes to Arthur. She melts like a snowman in Hawaii. Then, it's kissing face.

Part III

Arthur happily munched on strawberries as Gwen pushed the buggy. Merlin dashed away when they strode a bunch of tellys. Gwen rambled on about eating balanced meals, when Merlin spotted the last episode of Dr. Who on a huge flat screen TV. Arthur's flat had a mega entertainment center, but Merlin couldn't resist Dr. Who. He felt guilty cheating on Ten with Eleven, but he loved feisty Amy Pond. She reminded Merlin of Morgana, both girls were so feisty and resourceful.

Merlin's mouth gaped as he watched Rory slowly sit in front of Amy's tomb. He waited 2,000 years for her to awaken. When will I have a soul mate? Someone to love and lean on. Sometimes, he felt in the way with Arthur and Gwen. They have that something, special, rare and perfect. He wanted to have someone to beam at him with love sparking in their eyes. Arthur purchased a large sparkly diamond with a platinum flowery band. Arthur said Gwen was his wildflower; s he sprang into his heart unexpectedly.

Gwen had been Lancelot's girl, but Lancelot dumped her and moved to New York. He just moved away three years ago. He had been Arthur's good mate, but he dumped all of them. Lancelot was an elusive ghost haunting their lives. No one spoke his name; he just lives in the back of their minds. Gwen was Arthur's girl now. They were totally devoted to each other, nothing could come between them.

If, no when Arthur and Gwen married, he would have to find a new flat. Maybe, he could share with Morgana. No, her flat was too neat and girly. Leon and Gawain, no, too many girls. I could live by myself, no, I don't to do that, not ready to live alone again.

Merlin broke his thoughts when Amy stomped over the head table in her flowing, white wedding dress. Merlin bit his fingers when Eleven popped out of the TARDIS in a tux, tails, and top hat. I'm going to wear one at Gwen and Arthur's wedding.

A tall handsome dark man strolled past Merlin; he stopped as a smiled curved his lean face.

"Merlin?"

Merlin's blue eyes glued to the action on the telly. "Lancelot." Merlin wished for a bowl of popcorn. Lancelot stood watching his old friend, better yet, his former friend. He burnt his bridges three years ago. He barely spoke to any of his older mates after he started his exile in New York.

Merlin's mouth slowly dropped open as his eyes flicked over to Lancelot's smiling face. He looked amazing. He's back. OMIGOD! Lancelot is back. Merlin's large hand clapped his forehead. "You're back."

"Yes, a little over a fortnight. Just shopping for a few goods."

Merlin nodded and smiled brightly. "You're staying?"

Lancelot shrugged. A temporary assignment for my bank."

"Oh."

"Have you seen Gwen," Lancelot asked nonchalantly

Merlin curled his hands into fist; his teeth gritted as his eyes bulged. "Have I seen Gwen?"

Part IV

Arthur's finger tips were tinted red as he ate his special treat. Gwen shook her head in disgust. "You're going to catch something one day. A trip to the doctor won't fix it." Arthur flashed his brilliant smile in her direction. "Nothing can hurt me."

"Whatever," Gwen muttered.

Arthur feigned hurt. "You don't have to snap at me. Don't you want me to have a hot bod?"

Arthur hated when her mouth twisted in annoyance as her dark eyebrows wiggled. Her tired chocolate eyes flicked over the contents of the buggy. She noticed that she forgotten milk.

'Arthur, can you fetch some milk? Don't open it and drink out of the container," Gwen commanded gritted through her teeth.

Arthur pressed a soft peck on as her cheek." I do love you. Don't be cross with us." Gwen rolled her eyes as she watched Arthur dump his strawberry collection in her trolley as he strolled away. Gwen loved watching Arthur walk. His swagger brimmed with confidence and sex appeal. Goodness, Arthur was handsome. Gwen hated herself for smiling when he blew her a kiss over her shoulder. He loved her and she loved him. Her love was deeper for him than anyone including Lancelot. She never thought she could feel anything in her heart again. Arthur, Morgana's brother as her last choice for love. But he stole her heart away; slowly, consistently, Arthur won her love. Gwen shook her curly locks to focus on her chore. Maybe, she could make it to the checkout without Merlin carrying with armfuls of nonsense. Arthur always purchased it; he claimed it kept Merlin quiet and busy for a few hours. Gwen shoved the trolley in the direction of the bakery.

Arthur walked slowly as the cool rich milk rushed down his throat. He clutched another container under his arm. He gulped his milk; his blue orbs turned in the direction of Merlin's loud angry voice floating like a storm around the aisles.

"You left her. On your wedding day, you walked out on her. You left her to tell oodles and oodles of people. You broke her heart. You don't have a right to ask about Gwen! Ever!"

Milk curled around Arthur's feet as the white liquid flowed around his shoes. Only one person left Gwen at the later. One person broke her heart. Arthur swallowed nervously as his lips dipped into a frown. Lancelot was here. Today, Lancelot was in the market. Just here to ruin everything. Arthur turned the corner to see Merlins stomping his feet and waving his hands like am maniac. Lancelot spoke in calm reassuring terms to calm Merlin's frazzled sate.

Arthur walked quietly in their direction; his stony face made onlookers scurried past the disturbance. Lancelot's eyes widen when he spotted Arthur; his dark eyes lowered in embarrassment. He recalled his last conversation with Arthur. He begged him to tell Gwen that he couldn't marry her. They stood outside the chapel as Gwen waited hidden away from his eyes.

"Lancelot, how are you?'

"Good."

Arthur placed a calming hand on Merlin's boney shoulder. Merlin's chest began to catch ragged breaths as he struggled to control his emotions.

Lancelot leaned against a shelf. "You look happy, Arthur. Calm, relaxed, at peace."

"It's been a good three years."

"Has it?"

Arthur realized Lancelot was baiting him. He knew that Arthur and Gwen were a couple. Arthur as a solicitor knew when someone was moving in for the kill. He wouldn't give him the pleasure of luring him into a trap. My goodness, they were mates once upon a time.

"yes, I'm practicing law at my family firm with Morgana, Leon, and Gawain. Percy is an architect. Merlin develops websites. I live with Merlin and Gwen. Gwen is my girlfriend, and I love her. She loves me. We're happy," Arthur gushed on a deep breath.

Lancelot knew from various sources that Arthur and Gwen started dating two years ago. A perfect match, Lancelot cringed when he heard comments about the dazzling duo. But, he couldn't place blame on either one of them. He left her at the church. He couldn't expect Gwen to ever understand or forgive his actions.

"I know, Arthur. I didn't except to see you in the middle of the market."

"Neither did I."

Merlin tapped his feet as he watched Lancelot through hooded eyes. Arthur folded his arms across his large torso.

Lancelot's sad smile covered his face. "It was good seeing you. Take care of her."

"I do."

"Maybe, some day we could be friends."

"Maybe."

Arthur shut his eyes; he missed Lancelot. They were friends for years; he always suspected Lancelot knew that he had feelings for Gwen. Yet, he never mentioned a word to Arthur. Arthur's heart felt so many things as he watched Lancelot leave. Part of him wanted to go to a pub and catch up A darker emotion wanted to find Gwen and wrap her in gauze.

"Gwen!"

Merlin's dark head popped up. "They are going to see each other."

"They can't find see each other."

Merlin and Arthur ran into each other as they attempted to locate Gwen.

"Merlin, you idiot, Arthur hissed. "go around me. Follow Lancelot, keep him away from Gwen."

"Okay, what are you going to do?'

"I'm going to find Guinevere," Arthur yelled.

"Right."

Part V

Gwen snuck back to the vegetable section to select her produce. She couldn't do it with Arthur. He always searched for the best vegetables. He didn't want any bruises, marks, scraps or anything on his fresh vegetables. Gently he rubs melons and listen for a certain sound. What was he listening for? Am I missing something? Arthur and his lovable little ways. Arthur left messages on the bathroom mirror when she took a shower. Or he would attempt to make dinner; luckily, Merlin is a maestro for ordering takeout.

Gwen smiled when Arthur's hands covered hers on the trolley rail. His fresh masculine scent assaulted her senses. His hot breath caressed her ears. "Finished?" Gwen noticed Arthur was a little jittery. She arched a dark eyebrow.

"Almost, I need gherkins, semolina, sweets and fairy cakes for Merlin."

Arthur's shoulders sagged. Fairy cakes for Merlin. I'm going to turn him into a fairy, if he loses Lancelot.

"Arthur, I need mince for the soup."

Arthur frowned as he headed for the butcher. "Of course, love."

"I need a tart for afters."

"Really?"

"Merlin sleeps better when he has afters. Do you want him waking up in the middle of the night?

"No."

Merlin stayed a few steps behind Lancelot. Heads of various women whipped around as Lancelot crossed their paths. He was tall, dark, and handsome. The total package. The perfect guy. Yeah, just don't get engage to him. Merlin watched Lancelot select shaving cream. Carelessly, he tossed the item in his trolley. Merlin jumped back into another aisle when Lancelot's dark head swung in his direction. Merlin moved quickly hitting the shelf causing oodles and oodles of items to fall around him. The shopkeeper gave him a hateful glare. Meekly, Merlin began to place the items back on the shelves.

Arthur dropped a few sirloin steaks in the trolley as Gwen looked over the minced meat. She selected one pack of lamb and beef. One for her soup and one to use for shepherded pie. Arthur tapped his foot impatiently. His blue eyes widen when he spotted Lancelot strolled down an aisle. Impulsively, He grabbed Gwen. His fingers tenderly shook her face as he stared deep into her confused brown eyes. He pressed his mouth against Gwen's soft lips as he spun her around. As he kissed her, Arthur pulled her hoddie over her lush curls. He watched Lancelot moved past them. Luckily, he was mesmerized by a piece of paper in his hands. Arthur broke the kiss when Lancelot turned a corner. He noticed Merlin wasn't trailing Lancelot.

I cannot trust him to do anything.

Gwen stumbled slightly when Arthur released her. Her grabbed her dainty wrist to steady her.

"ready."

Part VI

Gwen watched Arthur tossing their food on the belt. Her brown was crushed by a few tines of vegetables. Her poppies wilting. He mixed her meat and cleaners tog ether. He smiled brightly as he helped the ringer load their items into bags. Gwen reached for her wallet. Arthur quickly extracted a few quids from his back pocket. Gwen stood in front of the cart. Arthur pulled it forward.

"Place your feet on the rails."

"No."

"Please."

Sighing, Gwen did as Arthur requested. He moved behind her. His large hands covering her hands. He rapidly pushed the trolley out of the store. His laughter rang in her ears.

Merlin turned a corner and found Lancelot calmly reading a magazine. Lancelot gave him a curios glance.

"Merlin, she's here, isn't she?"

Defiantly, Merlin nodded.

"You don't want me to see her?"

"No."

"Arthur … is insecure?"

"No, it took a long time for her to move on. You weren't here to fix your mess."

Regret passed along Lancelot's face. "I made a mistake. I'm not here to make trouble. I lost her."

"Arthur bought a ring."

"Well, I wish them a life of happiness."

Merlin realized Lancelot wasn't a threat to Gwen and Arthur. He felt his mobile vibrating in his pocket. He extracted his mobile and read a text from Arthur.

**The canary is in cage. Waiting outside. Come now.**

"Nice seeing you, Lancelot. Let's have a pint," Merlin called as he dashed away.

Lancelot smiled as Merlin ran to Arthur and Gwen. He missed his life. He missed his mates. Most of all, he missed Gwen. If he could only see her one more time.

Part VII

Merlin hopped in the back of Arthur's blue Audi. He barely shut the door before Arthur spun away from the curb. Gwen watched them curiously as Arthur rested his palm on her cold hand. Gwen smiled. Deep inside she knew her boys were up to something. Sooner or later, Merlin would spill Arthur's secret, she could wait.

"Gwen, did you get my sweets and fairy cakes," Merlin whined.

"Of course, Merlin."

A/N: I wanted to send the gang shopping at my local Walmart in Gibsonton, FL. Gibsonton is the winter home for Carnival people. I think it's insult, but they are referred to as Carnies. It's a crazy people. Usually, I need a 30 minute nap after I go. Lucky for me, Target opened a year ago.


	2. Princess

Gawain watched his mobile vibrating on a counter top. His large hands clutched a broom handle. He felt soulful brown eyes on his back. Gawain's sable locks floated around his head. "It's not going to work. I've done everything for you. If it wasn't for Arthur and Merlin, you wouldn't be here." Gawain kept sweeping until he made a third pile of discarded hair on his wooden floors. "I've fed you; bathed you; slept with you; and swept after you for weeks. Because, I love Gwen." Gawain's mouth curled under when he heard Princess' nails scratching his polished hard wood floors.

Gawain looked over his broad shoulder to find Princess sprawled on his floor. He promised Gwen that he would care for her precious English bulldog when she went to the States for business. He bought Princess after Lancelot left Gwen at the altar. It was a horrible day. He felt helpless as he watched Arthur attempting to explain how much Lancelot loved her, but he needed to leave. He chose a job over Guinevere. He abandoned Gwen to trade bonds and stocks on Wall Street. Lancelot's dream was always to be a mover and shaker in foreign financial markets. Nothing, not even his love for Gwen would stop him.

Ivory silk, lace and satin draped Gwen's small form. Her hands wrapped a around a bouquet of wildflowers as tears dripped her eyes. She never uttered one word about Lancelot; she never called him a bastard or a liar. She calmly explained in a crackly voice that her wedding wouldn't occur. Bravely, she thanked her guests. Her shoulders head and strong, Gwen walked out of the church. In bewilderment, all of them waited as she changed into her traveling clothes. A false smile dominating her face as she comforted her friends.

Finally, Gwen cracked when she arrived home to piles of brightly wrapped presents, and she broke down as she sank to the floor. Her small body heaving in sorrow and pain. Her eyes tightly shut as he hands balled into tiny fist. Her tears pierced their hearts. He remembered lifting her into his arms and settling onto herbed. Gawain covered her with a silky duvet as she laid in despair .His urged her to sleep with soothing words. Arthur slammed a fist against a wall causing her flat to shake. A few days later, Gwen appeared at his flat and asked to stay with him for awhile.

Under his carefully eye, Gwen started to eat again and rebuild her life. He brought Princess fro Gwen's birthday; she was the runt of her litter. Something about her soulful eyes made Gawain purchase her. Little by little, Gwen began to view Arthur as a man, not a spoiled playboy. Gawain was well aware of Arthur's feelings for Gwen. He was besotted with her. Arthur waited until Gwen grew from a girl into a woman. It started so simply, Gwen brushed Arthur's hair out of his eyes after a rugby match. Things changed between them.

"Still, my fat, shedding, rolly canine buddy; she doesn't trust Arthur and Merlin with you." Princess moved her head as she rolled across Gawain's floor. A puddle of drool spread across his floor.

"Is that your mistress?" Gawain headed towards his door when his bell rang loudly. "Did you miss Gwen?" Princess lifted her head and strolled behind Gawain to meet Gwen. Her little body shook happily. "She might have a bone for you?"

Princess plopped down and scratched her head. "You better not have fleas."

"She ready for you," Gawain announced as he swung open his door. His eyes widened in shock. What in the hell was Lancelot doing here? Lancelot's back in London.

"I'm not a ghost."

"I know."

"Can I come in?"

Gawain stepped aside and allowed Lancelot to cross his threshold. Princess's eyes dropped sadly as she sniffed Lancelot's leg. Her brown eyes begging for a pat "Don't let Arthur catch you, Princess." Lancelot rubbed her head until her leg twitched. Happily, Princess scampered towards his settee Gawain watched her climb on his leather settee. Calmly, she licked her paws.

"What have I told you about that, Princess? You have a bed!"

"You have a dog?"

Gawain looked Lancelot firmly in the eye. "She belongs to Gwen. Do you remember Gwen? Curly hair, brown eyes, chocolate eyes, short. You left her at the altar?"

Lancelot shrugged off his coat. "I see her every day in my mind."

"Maybe, you need to clear your mind. Have a seat."

Princess inched into Gawain's lap. Absently, he stroked her ears. Lancelot watched for a few moments. He didn't know what to say to Gawain. He couldn't explain his actions towards Gwen. He loved her, no, he still loved Gwen. He would always love Gwen.

"My actions in regards to Gwen were regrettable."

Gawain arched a dark eyebrow. "Regrettable?"

Lancelot shrugged. "I hurt her. I live with guilt over my actions. I want to see her to make amends."

"No, she's happy. She's in love with Arthur. They have a dog and Merlin. Don't interfere."

Lancelot waved his hands. "Not interfering, I just want to see her."

"No."

"She's an adult."

"Yes, because you left her," Gawain spat." We watched her put together a life without you. Don't be a bull in her china shop."

"I'm not here to hurt her."

"Why are you here?'

"I need to see her."

"You said that already. Was it worth it?"

Lancelot wiped his tired eyes. His income was 5 million pounds last at his bank. He had everything at his fingertips. He was young and wealthy. Women were available to him, but they weren't Gwen. Maybe, in the back of his mind, he thought he could win her back.

"Arthur loves her, Lance. I would die for you love. Not that stuff you offer."

"She loves Arthur? She thought he was an idiot."

Gawain offered Lance a sad smile. "Arthur changed after you left. He moved from under Uther's thumb. He became his own man. A man that Gwen loves."

"Yeah, he waited and moved onto to my girl."

"She wasn't anyone's girl. Arthur did benefit from your cowardly act."

Gawain frowned. Who was at his door now?"


	3. it's late!

Princess' head lifted hopefully as she bounced off Gawain's settee and pranced towards his door. She sniffed his door, whimpered, and ran towards his spare bedroom. Gawain looked in disbelief as the chubby dog sped under the bed.

"I have never seen her move so fast," he muttered. He rolled his eyes when someone pressed his ringer insistently.

"Who in the hell is that? Gawain stomped in the direction of his door. He bare feet collecting stray Princess hairs. Impatiently, he flung open his door. His mouth dropped in disgust when his eyes met Morgana's green ones.

"No wonder Princess hid. Whatever do I owe the pleasure Morgana?"

Morgana's haughty green eyes raked over Gawain' fit form as he leaned against his heavy door. He was devilishly handsome and his hair was glorious. After the great Lancelot debacle, she thought Gwen would fall into his bed, not her brother's. Alas, Gwen landed on her feet and Arthur got what he wanted like always. Did everything have to go Arthur's way?

Morgana brushed past Gawain. "You forgot a file. You need to prep it for Monday. I need you to pounce on the Brown-Sinclair merge. Arthur will be distracted this weekend."

"Come in," Gawain muttered. Her heels scuffed his floors as she walked past him. Gawain slammed his door shut.

"Can it get worse?"

Gawain couldn't abide Morgana, since a file disappeared from Arthur's office one day. Lucky for them, Merlin scanned Arthur's case files to test new equipment for his website business. Merlin saved the day for Arthur. Gawain couldn't prove it, but he knew Morgana stole Arthur's file to make him look incompetent. Constantly, she desired to show up Arthur. Arthur was an amazing solicitor.

Gawain expected Morgan to gasp in shock at Lancelot's presence at his flat. He noticed her eyes didn't widen in shock. She didn't fuss at Lancelot or yell. She acknowledged him like she saw him earlier in the day or last week.

Morgana tossed her long dark hair over a shoulder," A reunion? Where's the rest of the gang?"

Gawain shrugged. "It's Friday. At the pub?"

Morgana smirked. Gawain hated her ridiculous smirk. He wished a burst of wind would set her face like an old wives tale. "Really, not hanging with you and Lancelot?"

"Morgana," Lancelot murmured. "How are you?"

"Delightful."

Gawain noticed his apartment filling with tension. I'm too tired to deal with Morgana and her drama. She need to go anywhere except here. He didn't want to speak with Lancelot any longer.

Morgana ran a crimson tipped finger over her lips. "Have you seen Gwen, Lancelot?'

"No, I saw Arthur and Merlin. It was strained."

"They were Gwenless?"

"No, they kept me away from her.'

Morgan huffed. "My little brother and his sidekick playing childish games. He can't prevent your reunion forever."

Gawain crossed his arms. 'Lancelot is back. A reunion won't happen."

Morgana blew Gawain a kiss. "So, confident in Arthur and Gwen's love. Didn't you feel the same about Lancelot and Gwen?"

Gawain counted to ten. He shut his eyes briefly. He wasn't in the mood for Morgana. "No, I wasn't a great Lancelot and Gwen supporter." He decided to ignore Lancelot's widened eyes and shocked expression. "You never gave her a voice. It was your life and she was merely along for the ride."

"Arthur is really different than me?"

"Yes, he's good for her. She's different. I'm not going to defend their relationship."

Gawain threw his hands up when his buzzer blasted again. Princess charged his door. Her wet nose twitched. She spun around happily as she drooled on Gawain's floor. Her sharp barks made Gawain sprint to open his door. "steelt down, hair machine.

"This can get worse," Gawain muttered as he saw Merlin's bright smile.

"I'm here for Princess." Princess jumped on Merlin's skinny denim clad legs. She leaned on Merlin as she stood on her hind legs. She sniffed his pockets for a meaty treat. Merlins scratched her ears. "I was in the car. He checked my pockets."

Merlin walked into Gawain's flat with Princess on his heels. He stood abruptly when he spotted Lancelot and Morgana. "What are you doing here?"

"Catching up, Merlin," Morgana responded sweetly.

Merlin couldn't believe that he once had a crush on Morgana. She was classically beautifully like Arthur, but she was a rare shrew. She constantly showed her true self to everyone except Arthur and Uther. She was enough to make a saint commit a sin.

"I'm just here for our pup."

Princess sat on Merlin's foot. "Our pup," Lancelot asked. "I thought she was Gwen's dog."

Merlin nodded. "But, we live together. We share her. She's our dog."

Morgana moved like a cat across Gawain's settee. "I told you they are one big happy family. Arthur and Gwen have a dog and a Merlin. A perfect blended family."

"Works for us."

Gawain's brown eyes scanned Morgana's beautiful face. How can she be so evil? I don't remember her saying that to Lancelot tonight. Have they communicated since he ditched Gwen at the altar? Is she spying for Lancelot?

"Look," Merlin began. "I don't hate you, Lance. You need to fit into our new order. I'm still your friend. Gwen would never want us not to be friends, but she's with Arthur. Can you accept that?"

Gawain sipped a shot of whiskey. He was going to down a bottle after tonight. He waited for Lancelot to answer Merlin's question. Morgana crossed his legs as she leaned forward to hear Lancelot's reply.

"Gawain," floated around his flat.

He placed the whiskey bottle to his lips and took a deep drag from it. Why didn't he take his keys from Gwen?

Princess set off like bullet. Gawain moved from the kitchen as he spotted Gwen sitting on the floor with Princess's paws on her shoulders. Her sticky pink tongue lapping Gwen's face. Arthur squatted behind Gwen and rubbed Princess his back.

"I missed you furball," Arthur whispered.

Morgana rose and poured herself a glass of wine. Finally, this was getting interesting. She heard Gawain and Arthur exchanging greetings.

"Gwen's really tired from her flight. Jet lag, we finished dinner and Merlin realized that he forgot to pick up Princess."

Arthur brushed past Gawain to yell at Merlin. Why in the hell is Gawain drinking whiskey from a bottle?

Arthur's heart dropped when he spotted his sister sipping wine and Lancelot sitting in a recliner. "What the hell is going on?"

Merlin shot him a pitiful look. "It's complicated."

"Hello, little brother," Morgana called.

Arthur watched Lancelot sitting tensely in a chair. He knew he was affected by Gwen's voice cooing over Princess. He still loves her. He wants her back.

'Let's get Daddy and Merlin. Then, we can go home and get ready for bed." Arthur's heart froze when he heard Gwen's soft steps approaching and Princess's paws sliding on Gawain's slippery floors.

"Arthur, can you grab her bed," Gwen called as she fumbled around in Gawain's kitchen. Arthur's fingers raked through his blonde hair as he listened to Gwen packing princess' food and treats.

"Rugs, don't forget to get her blanket. Dried drool is a mess in your car."

Lancelot gave him a hard glance. "You make her clean dog drool?"

"No," Arthur denied quickly. "I make Merlin do it. He lives rent free."

"She calls you Rugs?"

Arthur smiled brightly. "It's short for Rugby. It's when she realized that she had feelings for me. "

Gwen slipped arm around Arthur's waist. "Ready?"

Princess' bag slipped from her hand when she spotted Lancelot sitting calmly in Gawain' recliner. Arthur's pulled her closer into his embrace. He felt a slight tremor in her small body. He wanted to laugh when she yawned loudly.

"Lancelot?"

"Hello, Guinevere."

A/N: Borrow an idea from a picture book called _the doorbell rang. _Basically, people keep showing up.


	4. Full circle!

After Lancelot left, Gwen dreamed she was trapped in a horrible nightmare. He didn't really leave her. He didn't humiliate her in front of her friends and family. After three months of denial and pitying looks from everyone except Arthur, a deep powerful anger for Lancelot developed in her mind. Thoughts of buying an airline ticket and flying to New York filled her mind, just to smash his windows. Arthur or Gawain would have plead her case to a judge. Elena discouraged such action; however, Vivian offered to buy her tickets. Sophia suggested clubbing until they dropped. Six months into her new life, Gwen found a sense of serenity. Her thought of Lancelot faded like a bad dream, and slowly heart said goodbye to Lancelot. She made her peace with him. Then, Arthur bounced into her life. Actually, Arthur was always around. He was mates with Elyan, Gawain, and Lancelot. Dating my brother's mates was a potentially bad idea.

Somehow, Arthur wasn't a spoiled playboy in her eyes any longer. He never attempted to apologize or explain Lancelot's piggish behavior. Actually, he never said a word about anything. He was charming and polite. He made her laugh. He ran errands with her. He listened to Gwen's career aspirations. He bathed Princess. He picked Gwen up at night when she needed a ride. Arthur just became a part of Gwen's new life. A life that I built for herself.

Gwen's mind faded back to a sunny day at a Rugby field. Arthur jogging away from a match. His blonde hair hiding his brilliant blue eyes. His jersey clinging to his taut body. Impulsively, Gwen brushed her fingers across his forehead. Sweat dampened her fingers, her chocolate eyes locked with Arthur's sapphire eyes. Gwen felt happy and secure looking at Arthur. His large arm snaked around her waist; his head lowered until Merlin jumped on Arthur's back.

Gwen locked her past away deep into the recess of her mind. She wasted far too much time on Lancelot. She bit her bottom lip nervously; Arthur tightened his grip on her hand. She met his concerned blue eyes. She noticed a small glimmer of fear. She gave him a tiny smile and squeezed his hand back in reassurance.

She decided to ignore the urge to slap the side of Lancelot's head. An emotional scene would cause Arthur distress and make his insecurities about Lancelot flare to the surface. She could hear Merlin fidgeting beside her. Princess sat licking her furry fat legs. Of course, Arthur's witch sister was present for the pending drama. I'm an adult. I live with my best friend, who just happens to be my boyfriend.

"Lancelot, you look well."

Lancelot's dark eyes slowly drifted over Gwen. Her few loose strands of hair stick to her lip gloss. A rhinestone encrusted pins nested in her dark curly hair. Her hand tight entwined with Arthur's. Lancelot didn't like the image of Arthur possessively holding Gwen like a spoiled child with a new toy. He hated when she gave Arthur a smile. He noticed Gwen's chest shaking a bit when she looked at him. She's nervous .Her feet rested on top of each other. A single hand dangled against her dark jeans.

'Thank you. You look amazing."

Morgana sipped her white wine. She enjoyed watching her younger brother squirm. Arthur Pendragon, the apple of their father's eye. Morgana and Morgause were never as special as Uther Pendragon's only son. Their mother, Igraine's body couldn't bear another child after giving Uther two daughters. Yet, she struggled to give Uther a son. Two beautiful daughters weren't enough for Uther. She was sick of everything going Arthur's way. Her mother was too tired to actively taking care of them after Arthur's birth. Nanny after Nanny cared for Uther Pendragon's children. Her mother died from a fever when she was 7 years old. Uther held Arthur's hand, not his daughters. Her father didn't utter one word of comfort for her. Morgause was the perfect first born child. She married a rival solicitor, Cenred as encouraged by Uther. She never complained or questioned. Morgana did everything to win Uther's love. Yet, it was reserved for Arthur. Yes, maybe, Arthur needed to be without his lady love. He could spend his life yearning for Gwen.

"Are you back for good?"

Princess needs to lose a pound or five. She felt like a boulder on Merlin's foot. She gave him such a sad stare. Poor little thing didn't know why Mummy and Daddy were ignoring her. Can animals fell tension? Of course, you idiot. She knows something is wrong. Merlin was mildly surprised. He expected Gwen to yell or punch Lancelot. Yet, she was calm, cool, and collected. Like the eye of a hurricane, she's really over it. Wow, didn't see it played out this way.

"Yes, I'm executive director of our London office."

"Congratulations. What you always wanted."

"It's not the only thing that I've always wanted."

Calmly, Gawain retrieved a heavy glass tumbler from a cabinet. No, this could kill Lancelot, if Arthur tossed it at his head. Gawain grabbed the bottle and walked into his living area. He passed his whiskey to Arthur. He watched Arthur take a deep swallow as Gwen's eyes widened in shock. Gawain merely shrugged.

"He has to drive."

Brilliant move, Gwen, just ignored Lancelot's last statement. It made a deep impression on Arthur. Gawain noticed Arthur's handsome was set like Mount Rushmore.

"I know you always wanted to live in Kensington. Elena is an estate agent. Do you remember her? You should call her."

"I would like to call you."

"You should come by for tea? You know where Arthur's apartment is located."

For goodness sakes, Lancelot. She's brushing you off. Arthur gritted his teeth. Gawain's whiskey burned his insides. It didn't calm him down. Just added to his fury. Guinevere was doing her best to be polite and cordial. I should punch, but I'm not a school boy. I'm an adult. I'm going to behave. I'm not going to yell or embarrass myself. Just get this over with. Gwen's thumb massaged Arthur pulse to calm him.

"I would like to take you to dinner. We need to talk."

Gwen shook her head. "The time for talking is long gone. I don't need answers. "

A sad smile appeared on Lancelot's face. "I thought we could start again."

"As mates, that's all I can offer you."

Anger marred Lancelot's face as his calm facade finally snapped. "Would you say that, if Arthur was standing there?"

Gwen recoiled in shock. Arthur took another sip of whiskey. "Watch it, Lancelot."

"Arthur, I'm fine, "Gwen whispered. "Let's go. Get our dog and leave."

"Running away won't make me go away. Don't you owe to yourself to talk with me? I deserve that."

Gwen's fingertips pushed her eyelids in shock. "No, you left me at the altar, Lancelot. You sent Arthur to tell me. You don't leave a number or address. I had to return gifts and explain. I don't want to hear your excuses."

Arthur snapped his fingers. Princess ran to his side. "Lets' go sweetie.' He reached down to grab Princess' leash. "Merlin, can you grab her bed and bag?"

"Always, giving orders, Arthur. Can she think for herself? I didn't even get a thank you for Gwen."

Gwen placed a hand on Arthur's chest. "Lancelot, let's move on."

"Like you did with my best friend. Of all the men in London, you had to pick my best mate. How long did you wait? I knew Arthur would sniff at your heels. I did expect better."

Gwen's lips trembled as tears formed in her chocolate eyes. Gawain moved to the centre of his living area. "It's late. Arthur, take them home. This is going too far." Merlin rocked back and forth as he watched Arthur attempting to control his anger.

"Lancelot," Morgana drawled. "You can't blame Gwen and Arthur. Of course, Arthur would act on their mild flirting. They were always bickering during your relationship. Who could ignore such chemistry?"

Arthur gave Morgana a shocked look. Let it be the wine, or she's really causing trouble. "Lancelot, I never acted inappropriately towards Gwen during your relationship. I would ask you to respect ours."

"Arthur, do you honestly believe that lie? Your eyes watched all of her movements."

'No, "Gwen protested. "Arthur behaved like a gentleman."

"Well, Gwen, I was your first love and your first lover. You rebound quite quickly. We spent 5 years together. Your two with Arthur is more important?"

"Yes, I'm different, "Gwen asserted."Arthur is my last love and my last lover."

"Is it the money?"

Arthur watched Gwen run into one of Gawain's spare bedrooms. A loud bang vibrated on waves of tension. Princess calmly walked toward the closed door. Her chubby paws scratched the door until it opened slowly. It creaked when Gwen shut it softly. Merlin took one look at Arthur's face and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of Potato crisp and sank onto a stool. It was going to be a long night. Gawain stepped aside. He couldn't stop this and part of him didn't want to stop it. Morgana leaned forward and smiled.

Lancelot and Arthur stood watching each other. Arthur's large hands curled into tight fists. Lancelot viewed Arthur with disgust.

"You went too far."

"So did you."

"I love her."

'So, do I, Arthur."

"No, you love the thought of her."

"Don't tell me how I feel."

"How could you leave her?"

"I made a poor choice."

"You destroyed her."

"I'm here to fix it."

"Things have changed. She said it in a nice polite Gwen way that it's over. She doesn't love or want you, "Arthur screamed.

"She didn't say that."

"Read between the lines."

Gwen pressed a warm cloth to her face. She was so tired from coming home. She didn't fell like dealing with her past. She opened a closet and spotted extra clothes that she stored at Gawain for late nights when they were too tired to drive home. She noticed Arthur had extra clothing hanging in the closet. She remembered that she left clothes for Merlin in the other room. She pulled a nightgown from a drawer. Arthur and Lancelot's voices were so loud and angry. She closed her eyes tightly. She grabbed a towel and walked back into the bathroom. She turned on the shower. She decided to ignore the sound of glass breaking. Gawain's masculine tones urging calm. Was Morgana giggling during this?'Gwen stepped under the warm spray of water as it covered the loud shouts and angry words.

"Lancelot, leave my home and take Morgana with you," Gawain asserted firmly. "We aren't doing this any longer."

Lancelot saw something dark in Gawain's expression. He helped Morgana from a settee. She stumbled to the door. 'Great night, Gawain. Let's do it again, "she called. Lancelot gave Arthur one last look. "This isn't over."

"Oh, yes, it is."

Gawain shut his door with bang. He watched Arthur knock on his spare bedroom door. "Guinevere?"

Merlin and Gawain exchanged looks when she didn't respond. Cautiously, they walked behind Arthur as he opened the door. Gwen was snuggled deep into the large bed with Princess sleeping at her feet. Her curly dark hair spread across a pillow.

"Are those sheets clean?"

Gawain looked hurt. "Spare bedrooms are off limits in my sports. Now, the kitchen counters and settee are another matter." Crisp fell from Merlin's hand. " Go to bed."

"Thank you."

Arthur looked over his shoulder at Merlin. "Don't play video games all night. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Arthur shut the door softly. Quietly, he washed his face and cleaned his teeth. He dropped his jeans and tee on a chair. Princess gave him a sleepy look when his weight moved the mattress. He pulled Gwen into his arms. He smelled lavender as he kissed her eyes.

"He can't have you."

"Gawain?"

"Yes."

"This is going to be unpleasant and messy."

"Yes, Lancelot needs to accept the new order. Arthur and Gwen are together. Nothing is going to change it."

"He bought a ring."

"Don't fret pet. Mummy and Daddy aren't getting a divorce. You don't have to pick sides. You will have one Christmas."

"Two wouldn't be bad."

"Merlin, we need to watch Arthur."

"I thought Gwen would lose it."

"Girls lose it when they are still emotionally involved. She's over it."

"He's not."

"No."

"Can I have ice cream?"

"No."

"Cookies."

"No."

"A beer."

"Oh, yes."

"Gwen would have said yes to cookies."

"Gwen doesn't want you up at night when they are entertaining each other so, she give you anything to go away. You aren't leaving a cookie crumb trail around here tonight. Still have puddles of drool and mounds of Princess' hair. What about those crushed crisp?"

"Oh."

A/N: This couldn't be funny. It had to be serious! Excuse any typos, time change is still messing with my mind!


	5. midsummer nightmare

Arthur's hands moved in slight circles on Gwen's trembling back. Her breath was ragged. Her small hands flat against his chest. Her tears slipped down his chest. A pitiful whimpering sound filled the bedroom. Merlin and Gawain stood in the doorway. Merlin watched in amazement as Gawain calmly retrieved a glass of water and a cool compass for Gwen. He scooped Princess under his arm and silently left the room. His dark head shook in disbelief as Merlin stood there like statue watching Arthur consoling Gwen.

"Not now, Merlin. She needs him. Not us.". Impatiently, Gawain tugged him to his settee by his T-shirt. Merlin stumbled and fumbled as he landed awkwardly on his back. Gawain shut the door softly.

Gawain sank his weary body on a recliner. 'Why didn't you call me, Merlin when you spotted Lancelot?"

"I sent you a text. It said Lancelot is back and on the way over to get Princess."

Gawain vaguely remembered his mobile vibrating when Lancelot appeared on his doorstep. What a lovely night. Good thing, his neighbors were accustomed to noise. Tonight was unbelievable; Lancelot couldn ruin everything. He wouldn't allow Lancelot to disrupt their lives.

"Gawain, are you listening, "Merlin demanded. Gawain tossed a pillow at his head. "Ouch."

"Merlin, it's a pillow. It didn't harm you. Your big head probably hurt the pillow."

Merlin placed the pillow behind his head and laid back on Gawain's comfortable settee. "How did you know how to help Gwen?"

Gawain's fingers tapped slowly as he thought over his answer. His tongue licked his dry lips. He felt Merlin's eyes watching him, waiting for a logical explanation. He listened to Princess crunching on something in his kitchen. Goodness, she going to vomit everywhere. Gawain exhaled. He turned slightly to look at Merlin.

"Gwen had panic attacks after Lancelot left her. She would wake up screaming. Her sheets soaking wet. Tears coating her eyes. Her body shaking, her hands icy cold. "Merlin bit his lip in guilt.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?'

"Hey gang, Gwen is having a breakdown. Gwen isn't okay. Gwen relives being left at the altar. Gwen is stressed out."

"Is that why she moved in here?"

"That flat was going to drive her insane. She's fragile. She's little. She needed someone to protect her for awhile… I did it."

Merlin shot Gawain a hard stare. "do you have feeling sfor gwen."

"I had a little crush a few years back. But, she was Lancelot's girl. She's my buddy. The little sister that I never wanted. Elyan left her in London. she needed a big brother. I'm protech er from anyone icnldueind you and Arthur. Don't get out of line."

Merlin looked hurt. "I love Gwen. She was my friend first. And… I'll protect her too."

"With those arms?"

"I can hack his personal accounts. Submit dmamaging police repots and ruin his credit."

"Yeah, I'll never cross you."

'What are we going to do?"

"He needs to stay away. A have a rage inside of me for him. Gwen isn't even, my girl… yet, I'm furious. …,"Gawain stumbled.

"Gawain, I never thought he would come back."

Princess's backside wriggled as she stomped into Gawain's living area. Her slobbery mouth clutching a pink bowl decorated with pastel crowns. She dropped it at Gawain's feet. He gave her a disgusted look.

"Look, Missy, Merlin's back. He needs to do your bidding. I've fed you. I've walked you. "Princess licked his feet. "I've told you about that. It's yucky and sticky."

Princess spotted a red ball out of the corner of her eye and dashed away to play with it. 'Why did I buy that dog?"

"Oh, yes, Merlin. Always knew that he would be back like a bad rash."

They ignored a loud bang as Princess rammed herself into a wall. "well, Lancelot and Gwen are never speaking again. Did you hear what he said to her?"

"Do you mean the ultra classy reference to first love and lover or is it the money. Or my favorite, she owed to herself to speak to him."

'He was out of line. Arthur surprised me. Thought he would have punched him," Merlin remembered with a yawn.

"Our spoiled prat is a man. He takes care of her. She gives him a voice of reason."

"They work."

Princess jumped in front of Gawain. She placed a sharp paw on his bare leg. "That hurts! Next time, your mother better trim your nails. Actually, Merlin, make sure her nails are trimmed. Sharp as nails." Princess looked at her bowl and looked up at Gawain. He rolled his eyes as he leaned down and grabbed the offending bowl from a cold floor. His feet loudly thumped against smudged wooden floors. "Are you possessed by one of my ex girlfriends? Just plain crazy. Then, again, you live in the Pendragon household with Arthur as your dad. You're about right. Just mad! That's it, you have MAD dog disease."

Arthur laid on an array of soft pillows. Moonlight streaked across the room. He held Gwen tightly as she breathed loudly in his arms. Her head on his chest; Arthur's hand stroked her damp girls. Her hand felt for his heartbeat.

"It's okay. I'm here," Arthur soothed. Gwen curled into a tight ball on his chest. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Gwen nodded.

'Tell me."

"I can't."

"You can tell me anything."

Gwen sniffed as she wiped her damp eyes. "I was at the field with Princess. The one where I realized that I loved you. I stood in the field waiting for you. Her pink leash in my hand. You never came."

Arthur pressed a kiss on Gwen's damp hair. "Would never do that to you. I love you. Just a bad dream. The shock of seeing Lancelot."

Gwen shook her head furiously. "Why no?"

Gwen coughed slightly as she struggled to find her words. "I'm … crazy."

"All women are crazy."

"No, that type of crazy. Medicated crazy. Well, I used to be medicated. Now, I just see someone."

'Why didn't you tell me, "Arthur whispered tenderly.

"Who wants to know their girlfriend is mad as a hatter?"

"A loving concerned boyfriend. Tell me."

Arthur grabbed Gwen's hand and kissed it softly. "Tell me."

"After the incident, I couldn't sleep at night. I had horrible nightmares about Lancelot leaving me at the altar. Dreams about my mum running off. I started reliving my wedding day at strange places. Shopping, I was back in my dress. Grabbing a mocha... I was in the church. So, I told Gawain. I moved in here and he sent me to a therapist."

"Gawain has a therapist?"

'Ex fling."

"Oh."

"Slowly, I put everything back together. I stopped taking medicine. I still see Nimueh twice a month. "

"Does she make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"That's all that matters. As long as you're healthy. Nothing will ever hurt you again. I promise."

'I love you, Rugs."

"I didn't like being called Rugs. But , it's better than Snugglebunny or something stupid like that. I am your rug. I'll be here until I'm worn and faded as long as you walk on me."

"What?"

"Basically, I love you. I want a life with you, Princess, and we can keep Merlin, if it makes you happy."

"I'm enchanted with my life."

"I'm like magic."

Gwen yawned. Arthur watched her fall into a deep peaceful sleep. Any lingering guilt about loving Gwen faded from his mind. He was going to have a little chat with Lancelot. Play time was over. Nothing was going to destroyed Gwen ever again.

A morning sun stole into his bedroom. Gawain swore his her deep breathing next to his ear and something wet stroking his face. Gawain rolled over to find Princess standing on his bed. Her leash in her mouth. "When are you going home?"

A/N: My dog brings me his water bowl, his leash, and whines until he gets his way. At least, Princess doesn't mess with Gawain's trash. Yes, I talk to my beagle, Jake. I check WebMD for Panic attack symptoms.


	6. Lego, Cake, Pedicures, and real estate

Gwen moved her tiny feet around in soapy warm water. She leaned back in her vibrating recliner. Sophia's hand covered her right hand softly. She smiled as she listened to Vivian's mindless chatter.

"So, this bloke touches my bum last night. I wore my skin tight jeans like Katy Perry. Really, I don't want to live his teenage dream. He was rather cute, couldn't snog to save his life," Vivian lamented sadly."

Sophia rolled her brown eyes as Gwen chuckled lightly.

"What?" Vivian grabbed a magazine. "I don't have a tall, handsome bloke like Arthur. Creepers, I would take Merlin, right about now. Gawain is too naughty for me, that's saying a lot. Cause I like naughty. Just not nuts."

Gwen ran a hand through her curls. It was good to be out with her friends. She hadn't slept well in over a fortnight. Merlin kept Princess in his junkyard of a room. Merlin's personal Land of the Lost or Island of Misfit Toys. She thought her precious baby would eat a shoe , raccoon , or whatever else lived in Merlin's room. Merlin believed keeping Princess would give her more space on Arthur's large bed. Sometimes, Gwen did fall asleep when she listened to Arthur's sleeping grunts.

"Arthur is lovely and Merlin is a wonderful friend. Gawain will settle down… well, he's a playboy. A sweet loyal playboy," Gwen laughed.

Sophia watched Gwen carefully. Deep dark smudges appeared under Gwen's dark eyes. Her jeans hung on her body. She just looked exhausted.

'Gwen," Sophia began tenderly," Are you eating?"

Gwen rapsberried Sophia. "Sometimes, Arthur cooks. Mother Theresa wouldn't eat it. Just need to get back to myself. I don't have an appetite."

Vivian flicked a glossy page in Glamour. "Well, my bum is too big for my jeans. Need to eat Arthur's cooking. Jeans should be tight, but I can't get them over my bum. "

"Stop eating Afters and more Afters," Sophia responded sourly.

"No, shagging means chocolate biscuits. "

Vivian scowled at Sophia. She's like an 82 year old nun living in a convent dressed in black. Boring! She needs to live a little. Snog a strange bloke. It's good for your morale.

"Where's Elena," Gwen asked.

Vivian pooped a crisp in her scarlet painted mouth. "Working. A High roller client. She can buy new jeans. "

"Keeping eating biscuits and crisp, you're going to need more than jeans," Sophia stated flatly.

"Sophia, I need to stop past a bakery before I go home."

Sophia frowned. "A Bakery?'

"Yes, I need to buy Merlin a cake."

"Oh."

"I'm the dumb blonde," Vivian muttered. "She wants alone time with Arthur. Hello, she does it all the time. Usually, Elena takes her on the cake run." Gwen lowered her head and blushed. "Sweets don't hurt Merlin," Gwen protested. "I need a cake. End of discussion."

"Yes, you wouldn't be talking tonight, "Vivian laughed.

"If your mother could hear you," Sophia chastised.

"Then, we would be food because my mother would be the walking dead," Vivian snapped.

"Vivian, your mother isn't dead," Gwen answered. "She lives in Milan."

"Well ,she has more plastic parts than Barbie."

"I can't take anymore," Sophia whined.

Merlin cocked his head to the side in amusement. Princess wiped her snotty nose on Merlin's green T-shirt. His arms ached from holding her. Arthur's number one rule, Princess was not allowed on the floor when he played with his Legos. She ate a knight a few months back and it cost him 600 pounds. So, Merlin had to hold her while Arthur relived his childhood with his Legos. Gwen didn't have a clue that Arthur had tubs and tubs of Legos hidden away in his room. Gen sneaks away for quite time down the hall, and Arthur builds houses and pirate ships.

"I'm saving them for my son."

"Gwen's pregnant?'

"No, one day. Luther Pendragon will have Legos. Special Legos that belonged to his father."

"Luther Pendragon. He's going to need Legos because he won't leave the house with that name."

Arthur frowned as he snapped together a red and blue cube. "Well, my daughter can play with them. I don't care as long as Guinevere is their mother."

"Okay."

Arthur ran a car along his floor. "I need to relax. It's been difficult lately. A hard merge, Gwen isn't sleeping, Morgana is whining, and he's back."

Merlin stared at Arthur. He didn't mention Lancelot in over a fortnight. He spent every spare moment helping Gwen.

"She loves you."

Arthur shrugged. "She's totally devoted to me. Yet, he messed with her head. I have to convince her of my love and I'm a permanent fixture in her life."

"So, you're making her a model of her dream house using plastic interlocking cubes?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin's arms ached. Princess wouldn't stop wriggling. She stared at him with puppy dog eyes. "You're not getting down."

"Yes, no, Lego snacks for you furry lady. Daddy's baby." Arthur blew Princess a kiss. Her legs twitched at Arthur's voice.

"That's just weird, Arthur. Get Gwen pregnant. You need a human child."

"Got you."

"I'm need mothering."

"You have am mother!"

"Why did you drink whiskey at Gawain's flat?"

Arthur was always amazed by Merlin. He had an extraordinary skill of bringing up painful subjects. He could open a mortal wound and cover it with a tissue. Then, ask the dying victim, if it hurt or should he press harder. Then, he would remember to call for help as you recovered; he would forget to give you antibiotic to fight your blood infection. Yet, girls loved his big eared self.

Arthur's jaw set tightly. "I was numb. I thought she might leave me for him. Just a little fear. I needed to feel something."

Merlin frowned. "You don't know where Gawain's mouth has been."

"True."

"She loves you."

"I know Merlin, and I would do anything for her."

"She knows. She isn't leaving."

Lancelot ran a finger along a ivory painted wall. Elena beamed at him," This is a lovely spot in Kensington. The townhouse has five bedrooms, modern kitchens, luxurious bathrooms, a communal garden, and a rooftop terrace."

"It's lovely, almost as lovely as you."

Elena blushed prettily. Her hands shook from Lancelot's kind words. "Such a charmer."

"It's easy to charm such a gracious lady. You've blossomed over the last three years."

"People change."

Elena's heels clicked on shiny wooden floors. She lowered her eyes from Lancelot's darkly handsome face. A small smile curved his lips. His strong hands rested on his jeans. She could see his flat abs molded to his T-shirt. Elena decided to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

'Shall we see the upstairs?"

Lancelot offered her a hand. His fingers felt warm against her cool fingers. He guided her movements as she walked up steep steps. His hands cradling her waist. Elena swallowed nervously.

"Amazing, Elena. Such beautiful views."

Lancelot raked his eyes over Elena's curvy form. Her heavy blonde hair , so unlike Gwen's soft dark curls. Her eyes so trusting. Lancelot urged her to come to him with a flick of his finger.

Stand in the window. I want to see you in natural light, Elena."

Nervously, Elena step on the window pane. Lancelot smiled seductively. He ran his hand down her forearm. His reached up and pulled Elena's mouth down to his. He smiled when her lips trembled under his mouth.

Merlin spotted a perfectly shaped Carrot Cake waiting for him on the counter. Jasmine and Vanilla filled the apartment. He listened to Gwen and Arthur laughing in Arthur's room. He grabbed his cake and padded back to his room.

"Princess, want some cake?"

A/N: I looked up properties in London. Can't remember if houses had rooftop terraces or just flats. Might have confused the two. Lancelot is going dark.


	7. Tangled webs

Gawain joked on occasion that Igraine was a direct descendant of Lady Justice because Arthur was born to be a solicitor. He loved making an opponent sweat during a case. His lips curved into a smile when witnesses stumbled over their words on the stand. His cross examinations could make a saint confess to nonexistent sins. Arthur was known as predator, he loved tearing down any adversary. He never thought Lancelot, his closet mate, would be a source of dissension in his life. He never thought he had a chance with Gwen. He just watched from afar. He realized and respected Lancelot and Gwen's relationship. Never in the deep recess of his heart, did he ever imagine that Gwen would brush hair out of his eyes. Or they would start dating. Four years ago, being in love with Gwen and sharing a flat with her wasn't on his table. He didn't even mind Merlin living with them. Actually, it was wacky. However, it worked. He didn't really like Gwen's separate bedroom; he knew she need space. Arthur realized something was wrong because she hadn't slept in her room for weeks. More of her clothes were crowding his closets. It made him happy to have her evading his space.

Arthur ran a strong hand through his blonde hair. He knew Lancelot was plotting something againist them. . Every instinct told him that Lancelot was lying low for a specific reason. Lancelot fell off their radar for 6 weeks. After the great reunion, Lancelot said nothing. It was like living in the movie Jaws. Arthur was constantly on guard waiting to hear the soundtrack movie. He was confident in Gwen's love for him. They were committed to each other. Lancelot wasn't going to let her go. Even though, he dumped her on their wedding day. Never again, would Lancelot speak to Guinevere such a degrading manner like the night in Gawain's flat.

'Stop tapping that pen! It's annoying," Gawain stated flatly. Arthur placed his pen on a polished dark cherry table. Gawain's sullen eyes raked over Arthur's tense face. "Are you thinking of him?" Arthur groaned in frustration. "How can I not? Things are not great with Gwen. She's not sleeping or eating. She has nightmares. I don't know."

Gawain folded his arms. Well, Sinclair offered us his corporate jet and a week in Vegas as a gift. Let's go. You, me, Gwen, and Merlin."

"Not a girl."

"You do Vegas with your mates. Not a random girl that you met in a pub for a quick fling"," Gawain responded with a wink.

"Gwen?"

"She's my mate. Besides, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Arthur gnawed his lip. ""I could deal with a break from London. Father is deal me nuts. Morgana is whiney. Morgause is crazy. Just need to get away."

"Vegas."

'Done."

Gwen sat on a leather settee in Nimueh's office. She admire Nimueh's coolly modern office with leather furniture and sleek side tables. Everything was black and white with small burst of color.

"You look a wreck, Guinevere. Are you taking your medicine?"

Gwen rubbed her neck. Nimueh knew that Gwen wasn't taking her happy pills. Lack of happy pills meant Guinevere was withdraw and depressed.

Nim's blue eyes met Gwen's brown. They locked eyes. "I need you to focus, Guinevere. Do you love Lancelot?"

"No," Gwen shook her head furiously. "Not any longer."

'Why are you upset about his return?"

"I'm not, Gwen, denied."

Nim leaned back in her chair. A pen twisting in her hand. 'Is it about Arthur?'

Gwen paled and wiped her eyes. "Maybe."

'Are you afraid that Arthur will leave you?'

"No… no... I don't know. Everything is so perfect. Those feelings can back. Thought so my mother. Thoughts of not being good enough. Standing, alone, looks of pity. I love my life. I love Arthur, more than I ever loved Lancelot. I don't..."

"You don't know what?'

"If I could live without him."

Nimueh never brought her emotions to her job. It paid the bills and gave her a nice lifestyle. Something about Gwen made a person just want to rock her like a baby. Nimueh was not the mothering type. She spent too much time helping Gwen back on the right path. Lancelot would never interfere.

"Have faith, Love."

'I do," Gwen murmured softly.

Elena had never been happier. She never told anyone that she had a mild crush on Lancelot. Over the years, she felt so envious of Gwen. She was engaged and in love with dashing Lancelot. Honestly, Elena felt horrible about Gwen and Lancelot's botched wedding. Gwen moved on with Arthur. Arthur and Lancelot were mates, so Gwen would understand about sharing exes. Maybe, she should spill the beans. Should Gwen care about her relationship? Lancelot made her happy, and she deserved someone like Lancelot.

Elena watched Lancelot reading a magazine on her settee. Strands of dark hair fell over his brow. He wore a pair of dark jeans. His broad muscular chest was bare. He was everything that she ever wanted in her life. He was handsome, wealthy, tall, and her was amazing lover. It would be selfish of Gwen to steal her happiness away.

'Elena, why do you see about making dinner plans?'

Elena walked past Lancelot and she brushed her lips across Lancelot's. Quietly, she moved into her bedroom. Lancelot waited until her heard hr laptop spring to life. He stuck a large hand into her Chanel satchel. He rummaged around until he found her mobile. He screened though her contacts until he found Gwen. He wrote Gwen's number on his magazine. He looked over his shoulder. His fingers quickly typed a text, thinking of u.

"Lancelot, Italian or French."

"French."

Lancelot dropped her mobile back into her bag. He moved back to his spot and scanned over the magazine.

A/N: I wrote this during conference night. Because none of my parents EVER come to see me. I have to stay here until 8:30! Sorry, if it's rambling.


	8. Diamonds are a girl's best mate

Pink petals around our threshold. Okay, Gwen wondered, what' is he up too. She shut their door and dropped her satchel on an end table.

"Princess!"

Gwen waited a moment. Her brows knitted together when she wasn't greet with scrapping nails or flying slobber.

"Merlin!"

Something is differently wrong. She was used to questions about tea or afters as soon as she arrived home. Merlin bounced like a five year old. Where could they possibly be?

"Arthur?"

Gwen poked her head around a wall. She smiled when she spotted Arthur sleeping on a leather settee, candlelight flickering around him. She noticed a navy blue ring box in his hands. Gwen sat beside him as he snored gently, her own personal Wilbur. She smiled at Arthur, while she brushed hair from his eyes.

"You need a haircut, Arthur Pendragon. What kind of bauble, do you have in here?" Gwen ran her fingers along the box. She gasped in surprise when Arthur pulled him onto his chest.

"You're a lousy, cat burglar," Arthur whispered against her hair "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"You were sleep."

"Cat nap."

Arthur gripped her thighs tightly to steady her. Sometimes, he forgot she was short like a dwarf.

Gwen puckered her lips together. "Are you thinking that I'm a dwarf again?"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes… but you're like a fairy. You casted spell on me. 

"Really?"

"Really."

Arthur sat upright. His arms cradling Gwen close to him. "I had planned on cupcakes, roses, candlelight, and chicken. I love-"

"I know."

Arthur placed a finger on her lips. She pressed a small kiss to his index finger. "Shh."

"Never thought, I could be so happy. You make me happy. I want to spend every morning of my life with you."

Gwen gave him a confused look. "You want me to move into your room?"

"Yes, I want you to move into my room. Marry me. I asked Tom and Elyan. Tom gave his approval. I just need a yes, become Guinevere Pendragon. Have my babies, grow old with me…"

Gwen smiled. She didn't like seeing Arthur squirm in uncertainty. She leaned over and kissed him gently. She murmured, "Yes," against his soft lips.

"If you don't like it, I'll get something else." Gwen's eyes glistened when Arthur flicked open the lid. A perfectly round diamond solitaire adorned in flower etched platinum. The cool metal felt right on her ring finger.

"I love you, Arthur."

"Me too."

Gwen hit his chest. "I love you too."

Gwen fidgeted on his lap. "Why don't we get married in Vegas?"

Arthur twisted his nose. 'Really?"

Gwen nodded. "I had the church, dress, flowers, and gifts. I just need you."

"Are you sure?"

Definitely."

Arthur ran his thumb along her chin gently. "I love you."

"So, can I play with your Legos now?"

Arthur flushed bright red. "What Legos?'

"The ones under our bed." Arthur smiled when she said our.

"Those are for Baby Pendragon, one day."

"So, why do you play with them?'

"No clue about this conversation."

Vivian grabbed her vibrating mobile. She squealed in delight when she read Arthur and Gwen were engaged. They planned to get married in Vegas. Vivian rolled her eyes. Over her dead Prada clad body. Her best friend was not going to have a cheesy Vegas wedding. She hurried to Elena's flat to spread the good word. She knocked on her door and wait a few moments. If Elena would return calls or answer texts, she wouldn't be in the cold waiting to speak with her. Gwen was deeply perplexed by Elena's avoidance of her.. Vivian hoped her mouth wasn't opened. She thought she saw a good ghost when Lancelot opened the door. I might be blonde, but I'm not the dumb blonde in this equation.

"Lancelot?"

Vivian saw Elena blushing furiously over his broad shoulder. I'm going to vomit, Vivian thought. Elena, Elena, what are you thinking? You're not thinking.

"Can I come in?"

At least, she had the good sense to look embarrassed. Vivian was embarrassed for Elena. She resisted the urge to smack her blonde head. Vivian smiled and decided not to share Gwen's wonderful news. She would have enjoyed watching Idiot lot digesting the fact Gwen was off the market. She dropped to Elena's settee.

"So, this is why, you ditched your mates? Elena was one of those girls; she dropped her mates for a man. We didn't exist until he broke her heart and she needed consoling. She's going to need more than a piece of cake after dealing with Parking Lot.

"Yes, we're dating," Elena responded weakly. "We're happy."

"Hey, if you're happy, then I'm happy."

Lancelot watched Vivian's reaction with his dark mesmerizing eyes. He was handsome. It's the stuff underneath that was twisted. "You look well."

"I'm amazing. The years have been kind, Lancelot."

Lancelot brushed a hand along Elena's arm. Vivian hid a frown of distaste. "How about a pot of tea?" Elena smiled and hurried to do Lancelot's bidding.

Vivian watched in amazement. She's like a puppy. Does she get his slippers?

As soon s Elena departed the room, Vivian faced the real Lancelot. "Let's cut the chase, Vivian. You aren't to say a word about Elena and me."

Vivian arched an eyebrow," What is she your dirty little secret?"

Lancelot's jaw moved in annoyance. His tapered fingers tapped a smooth beat. "No, we aren't ready to go public."

" She's a girl, not a stock option. Hey, if you care for her, then, it's happy bits for all. If you're using her, stop. Gwen isn't available for your attentions."

Vivian spotted anger in Lancelot's eyes when she mentioned Guinevere. Elena is a fool.

"This isn't abutting Gwen."

"Of course not."

"If you breathe a word, I'll just have to leak pictures of your father with his lover, Harold."

Vivian blanched. How did he know about her father's dark secret? 'What?"

"Let's such keep our cards on the table."

Vivian smiled bitterly. "No, I won't say a word to Gwen." I'll tell Gawain. Gwen is going to have a wedding to twist your head. Arthur pen dragon, legal eagle married his sweet girlfriend. Yes, revenge is best served cold.

Arthur leaned back in his soft leather chair when Vivian marched into his office. Her beautiful face twisted in annoyance. Her boot clad foot tapping annoyed beat, her arms crossed like a warrior preparing for battle.

"Vegas, I expected classy. How could you suggest Vegas?"

I love Guinevere, so I love my mates. Vivian is a good friend. Her father is a client, for many and many years.

"It was hers."

Vivian leaned on his desk. "That won't do."

"What will?"

Vivian smiled like a cat. "I've made arrangements for a beach wedding in the Bahamas. You, Merlin, Gawain, and Gwen will go to Vegas. But, you will spend only four days. I've placed calls to make contacts. I spoke to Uther." Arthur rolled his eyes. "He agrees with me. Daddy will let us borrow his jet. Small and intimate. Close friends and family only. I put you guys on my website and submit a picture to the rags."

"I-"

"Not asking."

Vivian sat on the edge of his desk. "If you get married in Vegas, it's like you're hiding. The press loves you. Do it right."

"Do you know the meaning of that," Gawain asked as he entered Arthur's office. Vivian's fingers wanted to touch his immaculate mane. His shirt hugged his body. She wanted... Whoa, slow down girl Vivian thought, Gawain is off limits.

"Do you w ant to find out?"

"No, you aren't ready to play yet."

"Oh, Gawain , we have played for years. Just waiting for you to make a worthy play in our game," Vivian chirped sweetly. Gawain dropped a file and leaned next to her blonde hair. "You know my address."

Arthur didn't understand what he was viewing or listening too. Are they flirting? They would be like an atomic bomb.


	9. The wedding

Gawain should have ignored his ringer; and kept reading a mound of briefs, while he sipped a steaming cup of tea. However, he ignored a little voice. "Don't open it, Gawain." So, here, he stood looking a Vivian in his doorway. Her blonde hair streaming around her face; her blue eyes highlighted with smoky grey shadow, and those scarlet lips, so soft and tender. Her body molded around a grey jumper and fitted jeans.

Gawain felt underdressed. His feet are bare, a ratty shirt and jeans. Gawain sat sipping his evening tea! Do something, man.

"Why are you here?"

Vivian brushed passed him; Gawain watched her fling her purse on a recliner. "That's Chanel, what would Coco say?"

Her blond head turned slightly," I need a chic, casual wedding gown for a beach wedding at Uther Pendragon's beach home in Nassau. I would love an opportunity to chat with Coco."

The door clicked shut as Gawain move to resume his spot. His papers thrown on a table.

I hate when he's causal. I hate when he's out of the suit. I hate when he seems normal. I hate when he smells clean. I hate his hair. I hate that I have to fight to control my fingers. I hate his eyes on me. Just hate everything about him. Why do I keep lying to myself? I just want to run into his bathroom and rub my hair over my head to get control of myself. Breathe, he's just a man.

"Tea," Vivian asked sweetly.

Sh watched Gawain pour and fix her a steaming cup of tea. Everyone else in the world; had it wrong, tea could soothe the savage beat and right a soul. Except that awful concoction created in the American south. Sweet tea was nothing but tea draped in sugar.

Gawain's finger gently swiped over Vivian's hand. He decided to ignore how soft and hot her fingers were, and just focus on something, like why is she here?

"Wedding plans?"

"Perfect, I've arranged clothing for Arthur's best mates including you. We're doing causal chic; Gwen already had her poufy dress, 200 guests, and lacey bridesmaids wedding. Goodness, that dress was so Hobby Holley. She was nothing, but a teen really," Vivian reminded sadly.

Gawain frowned at the memory. "One door shut, another opened. Is Elena helping?"

Vivian dumped her cup on an end table with a clang. Her hands quivered slightly, a moment that average eyes would miss, but Gawain was predator; he made a living waiting to make his move based on body language.

"What's wrong, Blondie?"

"Am I Debbie Harry or married to a goofy husband named Dagwood?"

Gawain chuckled. "You're one of a kind."

Vivian bit her lip. His chuckle was like hot chocolate on a icy day. It just coated your insides. Focus, Focus, Focus. And dream of a cold bath.

"Elena is dating, snogging, shagging, banging, cohabiting with Lancelot," Vivian yelled. She hand waved across her blue eyes. "She's a fool, dummy, and idiot."

Gawain carefully digested Vivian's disclosure. Lancelot decided to pray on a lamb. Elena was never his type; she was a great mate. Sporty, funny, and well, she was loyal to a fault until he ill fated tryst with Lancelot.

"Didn't anticipate this action, thought he would have a full out attack on Gwen. Arthur was right; he's plotting."

'So, he's not in love with Elena."

"Goodness, no. He's not in love with Gwen. If he loved her, they would be married with a bunch of little Lancelots running around. This is about Arthur; Arthur has everything. Lancelot would whine about Arthur's easy life. Sometimes, I think he dated Gwen to thumb his nose at Arthur. Everyone knew Arthur fancied her. Yet, Lancelot swopped in like a vulture."

Vivian pulled her legs on the settee and wrapped her arms around them. "I was going to spill the beans, but he-"

"Did he hurt you?"

Vivian exhaled. "He said he would expose Daddy and Harold."

"Who's Harold?"

'My father's lover. He loves me more than my mother ever could or did"

Gawain blinked wildly. Vivian's father is gay.

"Hey, they raised me."

"As long as they are happy."

"So, I couldn't tell Gwen; so I told you."

Gawain didn't understand why, it made him feel peachy that Vivian turned to him. That was an emotion for another day.

'Do you have any secrets, besides, you slept with half of London?"

"1/4 of London."

Gawain's brown eyes clouded with anxiety. "My mother had an affair. My father found out and committed suicide. Our set covers up things. I'm sure Uther and your father assisted the cover up."

"How did you find out?"

"My foolish, beautiful mother kept my father's letter. He said why he did it. He couldn't live with it any longer. He loved her more than me. The ultimate punishment for me, and I was left fatherless and with a fragile guilt ridden mother."

Vivian smiled. "We are a pair with equally damaged mates."

"That's why we click."

Vivian didn't know if he meant as a group of mates or them as a pair, or both.

"Feed me."

'Demanding."

"Very, in everything."

"Our music is on Vivian, are we going to let it past or dance."

"Let's listen to our theme and dance after we deal with Lancelot and Arthur and Gwen's wedding."

"I'm assuming Elena isn't invited."

"Fembot and his stepford wife are not on the list."

Morgan watched Uther with hidden distaste. She spent her entire life despising Uther Pendragon with valid reasons. Today, she finally realized that they were all pawns in his master plan of life. He didn't love Arthur Morgause, or her. She believed foolishly that Arthur robbed her of her father's love. He didn't have any love to offer his children.

Morgana knew her father had political aspiration. Pendragon, Emrys, and Alvarr law practice had firms across the world. Uther was extremely wealthy, but he wanted more. He wanted to be Prime Minster. He wanted everything; he wasn't content being just Earl Pendragon with a seat in the House of Lords. He wanted to mold and shape Britain into his version of utopia. He wanted to lead the Conservative Party. How did they miss it?

He slowly made comments, and challenged our current Prime Minster. He crushed Morgana's hopes today. Gwen was a perfect wife for Arthur. He could reach the masses with a daughter –in-law from a middle class background. He was worried about votes for an election. He planned to use his children for his own gain. Why was she surprised?

"Sounds lovely, Father." Morgana smiled as she placed a kiss on Uther's forehead. "I think I'm search for a necklace of mother's for Gwen to wear at the wedding."

"Excellent idea. We need to have a picture of her wearing it. She's perfect for Arthur."

"She's going to be a great poster girl for you."

Morgan gave her father a fake smile. She closed his study doors as she walked away from Uther. She didn't know why she kept at room at Camelot Manor. Her hand lightly touched a polished banister. She wiped away a stray tear as she remembered Arthur saddling the banister and swooping down as a boy. She stood watch over his safety. Goodness, what have I become?'

She pressed her body against her closed bedroom door. She felt safe in her flowery bedroom; nothing ever could hurt Morgana in her room, her safe spot. Morgana sighed. She sat in front of her vanity. Her fingers flicked open a golden clasp on her jewelry box. He fingers moved around until she found a diamond encrusted star. Arthur picked it for their mother as Christmas present when he was five. He thought Mother would twinkle star like the poem. He didn't know that she wouldn't survive, much longer. Morgana held it in the air as the tiny star twisted and shone. It was time to say goodbye to old hurts.

Morgana's mobile vibrated. She shuddered. She knew it was Lancelot wanting information about Gwen and Arthur. Guilt flooded her over. Why did she inform Lancelot about them over the last three years? She was so very twisted in her thinking. She didn't bother to deal with him. After the wedding, she would set him inform him that her Marta Hari days were over.

"This is temporary," Vivian began." I have rules. My shoes are off limits. Don't get on my furniture. Keep you hair to yourself. Keep that sticky spit in your mouth. Don't wake me up. Don't spill water, and don't bring food into my living area. Follow my rules, and your life here will be simple."

Princess gave Vivian a bewildered look. She laid down and licked a paw.

"Good girl, just until the wedding." Vivian couldn't believe that she organized a wedding in four simple weeks. Well, Arthur repeatedly lied to Gwen about why they had to postpone the Vegas trip. Everything was perfect. It would be easier, if Uther hadn't sold his company jet. However, she had Daddy's. Uther charted on for his family.

Everyone descend on their houses in two days. Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, and Gawain went to Vegas today. Gwen didn't expect a thing unless the stupid trio does something foolish. Uther would call and summon Arthur home for an important case. She would grab Elyan and Tom. She had to deal with Arthur and Gwen's hairy child. Could be worse, they didn't leave Merlin. Arthur and Gwen should just adopt him. Oh, yes, she had to make sure Hunith would fly with the Pendragons and Gauis.

Gwen was exhausted; Merlin was like an oversize child. Between the travel time, time change, and Merlin's desperate need to see everything; she was ready to fall on her feet. Merlin morphed into Jules Vernes, he planned to see everything. Gwen remembered grimacing when he shouted, "I can go to a few different countries on one holiday."

Gawain gambled and wagered tons and tons of pounds away, while slurping down numerous free drinks. He had champagne, whiskey, martinis like he was James Bond. Then, Arthur and Gawain went to play golf leaving her with Merlin. He just had to see the Hoover Dam; Gwen gripped his hand tightly, in the back of her mind, Gwen feared Merlin would fall into the enormous thing. How could she ever explain to Hunith and live with herself? It's been so hectic and sleepless; Gwen couldn't remember the order of events.

She was ready to smack Gawain, Merlin, and Arthur, especially Arthur. After dealing with an over stimulated Merlin, high on Pepsi, Snicker bars, Skittles, and other American candy; she needed a nap, not dealing with a randy Arthur. He had the nerve to shoot her that smile; Gwen frowned and went to bed. She realized that she never wanted to go on another holiday with Gawain, Merlin, and Arthur again in her lifetime.

She reflected on her days in Vegas with dry heat and a sweltering sun. The Big Apple, well, Vegas' version of the Big Apple, New York New York Casino; then, they went o Excalibur, talk about butchering an English legend. Merlin rode SpongeBob and feasted at the roundtable. They saw CCirque de Sloelie and a showing of Jersey Boys in the same night! At Gondola ride with Arthur, Merlin, and Gawain, not romantic. Merlin splashing water! Of course, the Blue Man group, another show. The boys didn't sleep at all.

Then, it was off to Paris, why? We can drive to PARIS! But, no, Merlin had to ride to the top of the Eiffel Tower. We went to the Eiffel tower last spring. Arthur, the over overindulgent father figure caves like a canyon.

So, the boys dump me at a Spa. They went to play Golf. Merlin is losing pound after pound on slot machines. My shadows have shadows under my eyes. Arthur made a peculiar request, paint my toe nails blue. All I could do was whisper," Yes, Darling." He's going to blue.

Whatever happened to us taking the Pendragon yacht and cruising around the Greek isles, Spain, Portugal and Turkey for a few weeks? No, I' with the boys.

I slipped my clothes off to prepare for my massage. My toes like strange with blue tips. I love him. Goodness, I love him. I did have a facial, and my is glowy and tingly; off to a massage.

"Gawain," Merlin shrieked. "Help me!"

Gawain exhaled. He loved Merlin like a brother. Yet, he didn't have Gwen's motherly ways or Arthur's detached bond with him. He didn't want to put a band aid on Merlin. Or open a lid. Gawain pulled a shirt on and walked into Merlin's hotel room.

He could hear Merlin tossing things around in Gwen and Arthur's room. His panic voice mumbling. Gawain moved into to the room to see Merlin standing in the Loo. Staring into the bowl like a dog wanting a drink.

"What?"

"I dropped Gwen's pills in the commode."

'Huh?"

"Her birth control pills, what am I going to do?"

Arthur asked one thing of them, pack, while Gwen was at the Spa. Arthur need to speak privately with Vivian about final details. They had to pack. Merlin destroyed her birth control pills! Really!

"They are getting married! Oh, well."

"Gawain."

"Are you going to tell Arthur, your wedding can't be consummated because I tossed Gwen's birth control pills away?"

Merlin twisted his mouth. "Good point. She won't notice."

Gwen smiled At Arthur, her body felt so good. She didn't care about anything or anyone. She barely registered getting into a car and driving to the airport. She felt Arthur's arms around her. Her eyes were so heavy. She hadn't slept in four days. She needed a nap. She could barely remember Vegas.

Her last thought of telling Arthur that she was horrified by the thought of Elvis conducting their wedding ceremony.

Gwen smelled sea salt and heard birds flying over head. Her bed was soft; she snuggled sleepily in her cool covers. It was wonderful. No Arthur or Princess. She couldn't hear Merlin fiddling around in their kitchen.

"Gwen!"

Vivian, no, get out of my dream, no, my Vegas nightmare. Vegas was awful. It was such a guy holiday. She needed history and culture, not bright lights and drinks. Famous museums, long walks in parks, she didn't want strange people. How in the world did Vivian get in her waking nightmare?

"Gwen!"

Vivian pulled the sheets from Gwen's body. "Get up!"

Gwen opened one eye to see Morgause, Morgana, Sophia and Vivian standing in her Vegas suite.

"What are you doing in Vegas?"

Morgause, ever the eldest child, brushed past Vivian and sat on her bed. "You're in the Pendragon house in Nassau. It's your wedding day."

'What?"

Vivian arched an eyebrow. "You don't get married without Isolde, Sophia, and me. Isolde is flying in from Paris. We aren't cheap Vegas wedding girls. So, I planned a small intimate wedding for you. A wedding that you truly deserve.

Gwen smiled brilliantly at the collection of women. "I…I-"

"We're family. I have plenty things on my list."

Vivian went into event planner mode. "We need to have our hair and makeup done. Pictures on the beach and stay away from Arthur."

"Any questions?"

"Where's Elena?"

"Sick."

"Big estate transactions."

'Passport problems."

Morgana, Sophia, and Vivian spoke at once. Morgause smoothly interjected. "Elena was sick. She forgot tor renew her passport because she had a huge estate transaction."

"Oh."

Uther's beach hosue in the Bahamas was one of his favorite places. He had wonderful memories of walking along the beach with his mother. His small hand clutching a few of her fingers. Arthur closed his eyes; he saw his beautiful fragile mother standing on the beach. Her blonde hair blowing around her beautiful face as she smiled at him. He ran around searching for shells to present to her.

"I know you're here, Mummy. Watching over us."

Uther's private oasis hidden from prying eyes by a huge white gate. A boat dock laid in the distance; a few years ago, he built a landing strip for his private guests. He could hear cars whizzing past in a hurry. Arthur knew that nothing would interfere with today. Vivian's contacts placed lanterns along the beach. Pastel roses, gardenias, daisies, and peonies scattered along the dock, landing strip, balconies and wooden rails leading to the beach. He saw a pillar of cupcakes in the kitchen earlier. His fingers touched their wedding bands in his pocket. He needed to give them to Merlin. No, he would wait until he last possible second. Floating candles drifted in blue pool water. He could see the tranquil waters of the Atlantic. Rows of white chairs decorated the beach. A small altar decorated with hundreds of rose waiting for them.

"Do you love her?"

'Father, please."

"Be happy."

Arthur smiled at Uther. "She's my everything."

Uther hid a sad glimmer in his eyes. "Your mother was my everything. I miss her every day." Uther hugged Arthur and they stood quietly watching the sea.

"Grandchildren."

'When the time is right."

"Lots of them."

"Father."

"I'm an old man."

"I will carry on the Pendragon line."

Gwen did everything in her power not to cry. Her wedding gown was utterly beautiful. Vivian's designer Amsale made her a dress last year. Gwen twirled around in her barefoot. A strapless white lace and silk face satin dress with a scalloped bottom. A ribbon tied around her waist. It stopped right at her knees.

"Sand would have ruined your dress. So, short was ideal" Vivian gushed." Besides, Arthur loves your stumpy legs.

'Hey."

Gwen's hair was rounded brushed and twisted into a bun. Gardenias adorned her hair.

Morgause smiled. "Gwen, welcome to our insane family. You know that. "Morgause opened her hand. "These diamond earrings are worn by every Pendragon bride. So, you get to borrow them today. Back into the vault for Morgana." Morgause kissed Gwen's cheek. Her fingers tenderly attached the earring to Gwen's ears.

Gwen looked nervously at Morgana. "I haven't always been nice," Morgana began," Arthur's my little brother and I love him. He loves you. Today is a day for new beginnings. Maybe, we can start anew."

Gwen had never seen Morgana with tears in her eyes. "Of course."

Morgana smiled. "This is something old. Arthur selected this for our mother when he was five. We want you to have it."

A sparkly star dangled from Morgana's fingers. Gwen grinned when she felt cool metal on her neck. She grabbed Morgan's hands and gave her a hug. "A new life."

""We don't have time for this," Vivian gushed."Sophia, you're up."

Sophia had tears in her brown eyes; she clapped her hands together. "Arthur selected something new for you. So, hold out your wrists, Lovey."

Vivian grimaced. "You sound like my Granny. Hurray Up!"

Sophia had a platinum charm bracelet around Gwen's wrist. It held two charms, a dog and a present box. "He said a charm for Princess and a charm for our wedding. He's going to fill it up for the rest of our lives. Meaning, you and him, not you and me."

Vivian always wondered why she kept Sophia around with her granny ways, yet she was an utter flake.

Gwen ran her eyes over her bridesmaid dressed in strapless floral silk dress. Thank you so much."

"Hey, anytime," Vivian gushed.

Gwen waved her hands," My something blue."

Vivian exhaled. "Your nails, knickers, and garter. Ready?"

"Hurry up before he changes his mind Gwen," Sophia uttered laughing. She bite her lip when the goofy words departed. "I-". Isolde slapped Sophia's dark head.

"Not this one, Sophia. Not this one."

Vivian raised her eyes and thank God. Someone give her a brain. Her new friends, Dorothy aka Gwen with her annoying dog, the scarecrow also known as Sophia, and tin woman formerly known as Elena from the Wizard of Oz. Of course, Isolde, the good witch that pooped up on occasions when needed like today. Goodness, she needed a drink.

Arthur shook Elyan and Tom's hands. Tom clapped his shoulder. "Love her. Grandbabies." Arthur grinned at Tom. "I do love her." Tom nodded and went to wait on Gwen.

'Arthur," Elyan began," if you hurt-"

'Don't worry about it."

Elyan smiled at his mate. "I had my concerns about the playboy king settling down with my baby sister. She's happy. Happier than I've ever seen her."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry, not asking for baby. But, it would make my life easier."

Waves crashed gently along the beach; soft rays of sunshine carried Arthur's face. Everyone that they loved was here except Elena. Where was she? Arthur smiled when Uther walked down the aisle with Hunith and Princess. His father looked less than thrilled; it must have been Vivian's idea. She loved making Uther squirm. Princess wore a flower wreath round her chubby neck. Vivian thought of everything. Gauis and Alice followed behind them, Arthur hoped he they would be old and wrinkly in love like them. Sophia looked like a dwarf next to Percy as he ushered her down the aisle. He thought he would see Merlin and Morgan holding hands, well, not hand. It was more of an arm link. She's actually smiling. Tristan and Isolde beamed at when as they walked in his direction. Vivian and Gawain walked slowly down the aisle. His arm was a bit tight around her. Arthur wasn't going to speculate. He would deal with the aftermath. He saw Morgause leaning over to speak with her children, Morded and Ellie. Morded wore a white polo with khaki pants. Arthur gave his young nephew their wedding bands. At seven, Morded was more trustworthy than Merlin. Ellie, his four year old niece was blonde like her mother, wore a pale pink dress and held a small wicker basket. Arthur watched Morgause whispering in her ear. Ellie smiled and grabbed her brother's hand. She dashed down the aisle tossing rose petals.

"Throw the flowers," she yelled. Cenred shook his head. Morgause smiled at everyone. Ellie crawled into father's lap as Morgause slipped besides them.

Everyone rose when Gwen appeared. Arthur felt tears streaming down his face. She looked so perfect and sassy with her bare feet and beautiful white dress. He mouthed "I love you."

It seemed like it took forever for Gwen to reach him.

++  
"Poppet, he's a good man. You'll be very happy," Tom gushed.

Gwen wanted to ignore the butterflies. Her hands felt clammy around a bouquet of pastel roses. Her chest rose.

'He's there and I love him," Gwen whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and grabbed her father's arm. "I love you, Daddy."

Gwen grinned at Arthur when she spotted him standing with a reverend next to huge flower altar. He looked so handsome wearing khakis and a white oxford. She would always be in Vivian's debt for her kindness today. She could only see Arthur. She couldn't remember getting to the later. She remembered smiling. She felt her father's lips on her cheek. Vivian grabbed her bouquet and she linked arms with Arthur. Their eyes locked. Gwen brushed away Arthur's tears

She heard Arthur saying "I do."

"I do," uttered from her lips.

His lips brushing across Gwen's as his hands cupped her face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Pendragon."

A/N; my gf said she could remember anything about her wedding vows. Just looking at her husband. Same gfs husband wore a white oxford and khaki pants at their wedding last summer on a sultry hot sweaty day in Florida! So, Lancelot finds out, Vivian catches the garter and Gawain slips it on her leg. A little Merlin and Morgana, and Elena goes to the doctor. I like Elena on the show, but I figured she was Elaine from the legend. Poor grill, she has a rough life. Gorlois and Igraine had three daughters, one named Elaine. So, Morgause's Ellie is her. Twisting the legend to my own needs.


	10. The Lancelot strikes back!

A few seagulls flew overhead, Gwen's legs dangled from a rickety old wooden dock as she leaned back against Arthur's firm chest. His large hands resting on her knees. A sun like red orange orb dipped into the calm waters of the Atlantic. A slight breeze moved Arthur's hair. She snuggled deeper into Arthur's embrace.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yes, Arthur murmured against her hair." Vivian did all of the work. She waltzed into my office, waving a Gucci or Fendi… a full-fledged tirade about a Vegas wedding. Words like tacky, cheap, and common, and spewed from her mouth. A plan was formed."

'"Thank you, Mr. Pendragon."

"Anytime, Mrs. Pendragon."

Gwen and Arthur watched Ellie raced though crashing waves as Morgause shook her head. Their friends and family, standing along the shore, just watching an amazing sunset. "Everything was perfect."

"No, Guinevere, everything is perfect"

Guinevere raised her head to kiss Arthur.

"Arthur, Guinevere, no time for kissing, Garter toss, dancing, and other things," Vivian bellowed.

Arthur turned his head. "Just ignore her."

"I'm not going away. Chop, Chop, children., Vivian yelled like a marine"

Vivian moved her feet nervously; Gawain was much too close. Gwen's bouquet seem to fall directly into her hands. She didn't want to catch it; it was her least favorite part of a wedding. Women slapping, hitting, kicking to grab of bunch of flowers. Flowers that somehow can predict a single gal's future. She tried to shove in Sophia's hands. Foolish ninny screamed, "Vivian caught it."

Here, she sat; with Gawain kneeling before, staring at her with those smoldering brown eyes. His perfect hair brushed behind his ears. Her legs twitched when his fingers brushed her ankle. Her blue eyes locked on Gawain's as his fingers trailed a hot path up her leg.

What am I doing? Kneeling in front of Vivian, sliding my hand under her dress, touching her thighs, while she stares at me with her sky blue eyes. It's a tradition, isn't it? Just smiled for the pictures, and avoid her for the rest of the night.

Arthur looked at Vivian and Gawain with puzzled eyes. Good lord, 2012 is coming early. What are they doing? At my wedding, making out in front of everyone. Could be worse, Merlin and Morgana, the thought of Merlin touching Morgana. The thought of Merlin touching anyone. Merlin didn't date, since Freya died three years ago. He needed to date. What am I thinking. Damn, Vivian and Gawain fooling with my head.

"Arthur, do they fancy each other?" Gwen seemed a little shocked. "Vivian is such a sweet girl."

Arthur stared at Gwen. Sweet? Vivian is a sweet girl. She's sweet like a dying harpy.

Gawain is so lovely. They would make beautiful babies."

"We are going to make beautiful babies. Them, jut mayhem."

"Who's keeping Princess," Gwen asked her assembled friends. Leon actually flinched. They replaced most of his CD collection. She didn't mean to sleep on them. Gawain already had her. Vivian shook her head. Sophia was out; she forgot to feed her once. Princess refuses to go near her. Percy was too tall for Princess. Uther's estate was a museum. Gwen paranoid that she would destroy something priceless. Elyan was like an older version of Merlin.

"Ellie begged her Daddy, so Princess will spend a few weeks in the country."

Gwen looked horrified. "A few weeks."

Her head whipped around to stare at Arthur. "A few weeks. We're leaving for a few weeks. I've never been away from them that long, Arthur."

Arthur placed a finger on her lips. "You, me, and The Pendragon yacht. It's a dream. A perfect beginning to our married life."

Vivian , Morgana, and Sophia watched Gwen melt like chocolate in a microwave. I'll never gush for a man Vivian thought. Is my little brother really that dreamy Morgause wondered. He refused to take a bath, I can't get past that Morgana thought. He smelled like a corpse. One day, my prince will come Sophia reasoned.

Gwen gave them a starry eyed look. "Who's keeping Merlin? I need to give you a list."

Every eye stole to a pillar of cupcakes where Morded, Ellie, Merlin, and Princess sat devouring cupcakes. Vivian arranged for special doggie cupcakes for Princess. She reasoned everyone, human or furry deserved a cupcake. Merlin had yellow icing smeared along his chin. He giggled happily with Morgause and Cenred's children.

" Queen… Duchess.. .Princess… yes, the dog were in charge of the dog," Cenred protested. "We have two kids…Merlin, no."

Ever practical, Leon replied," Let's just share him. He can spend a few days with all of us. Or we can draw straws and take a chance that we don't get him. I'll take a few days, rather than a few weeks."

Everyone loved Merlin: he was just meddlesome. He stays up late creating websites. He can't cook and ruins pots and pans. He wanted to talk during weird hours. Often, they discussed how Gwen and Arthur lived with him.

"Well," Gwen began carefully," does everyone remember Merlin's list?"

Cenred shot Gwen an incredulous look. "He has instructions?"

"Oh, yes, instructions and rules."

"He can't eat curry, it will give him a stomach ache. "

Cenred look at his young sister-in –law in amazement. The Pendragons are a difficult, prideful bunch. Still, he hadn't a clue how he was entangled with them. So, young Guinevere, actually, she was 24. Well, I'm 13 years old; she seems so very young. Actively, mothers Merlin, he's a grown man, for goodness sake. Cenred's dark eyes traveled to view Merlin showing Morded munched cupcake in his mouth. He's not staying with us. Gwen was right; Merlin was an oversized child. He needed a care package.

"Guinevere, one moment," Cenred began. He gave the assembled adults a stern look. "Are you writing this down. Leon, Gawain, Elyan, goodness, write it down!"

Morgause hid a smile; she knew Cenred was a little stuffy. He didn't understand Merlin's attachment to Arthur and Guinevere. Time after time, she calmly explained that it worked. Arthur needs people to protect, sometimes control, but that emotion evolved from Mummy's death. Gwen needs to nurture because her mother ran off with a French count, and never looked back. Merlin served as Arthur's ever loyal sidekick and conscience. Merlin was a gentle soul, who always felt guilty for Hunith 's difficult life after Balinor fled to Third World country. Together as children, Merlin and Gwen soothed each other hurts. It worked; Morgause was pleased Arthur was able to win Gwen's love after the whole Lancelot debacle. Her little brother deserved happiness. She would ensue that he stayed happy.

"Why the look, Love?"

"What look?"

Cenred grinned. "I'm going to destroyed the world, if enraged? I see it a Morded's soccer matches, or when Ellie comes from school crying. Or when someone toys with your family."

Morgause's fingers brushed Cenred's face. "Just thinking, Darling. Noting to worry about, yet."

Cenred's eyes widen. "Morgause…"

"Not to worry."

Cenred loved Morgause to distraction. She rattled him from day one. She worked in Uther's law firm as a junior solicitor, fresh out of the university. Those deep brown eyes challenged him and shot daggers at during negotiations over a client maneuver. He expected Uther to block the relationship, yet, Morgause was always sent to deal with his rival firm, his family firm. She held his hand when he discovered shady practices committed by a few members of the staff. She urged him to stay with his father, but he refused. He started his own law family specializing in family law. Uther constantly pleaded to merger practices together. He refused. He felt their young family need to carve their own identify. Still, Uther persisted in his pleas.

"Nothing with sugar after 8 Pm."

Gawain's hands moved over his iPhone as he typed the list. It was going to be a long six weeks.

Arthur was glowing, or was it the moonlight Merlin wondered. His laughter touched everyone. He beamed at Gwen. Merlin smiled when Arthur twirled Guinevere around on a makeshift dance floor. His large hand around her tiny waist; Arthur's head resting on her dark curly head. Softly, they swayed to Etta James's "At Last." Merlin had suggested Beyonce's version until Vivian shot him the look of death. His soul still ached from her eye daggers. Everyone was happy, even Morgana. Merlin was actually afraid to touch her arm because she use to pinch him as a little boy. Something had changed in her; it was weird.

"Merlin."

"Arthur."

Merlin smiled brightly at Arthur and wriggled his eyebrows. "Six weeks away, I'm going to have the flat to myself. Late nights, pizza, girls and Merlin."

Arthur's brows knitted together. Gwen didn't tell him. Merlin , the fire starter, he could be character in a Stephen King novel. Merlin would play with his Legos. Merlin would meddle. Merlin wound destroy their flat. No, where was Guinevere. Merlin could be alone for six weeks. Never, not in his lifetime. Gwen was right; he needed a Nanny at all times. Just not Gwen for the next six weeks.

"No, Mummy and Daddy plan to foster you out. Hopefully, find you another set of parents.

Arthur watched Merlin drink a Mojito or some other fruity girlie drink.

"Arthur, "Merlin began earnestly." His eyes full of happiness. "I want you to make Gwen, very happy. Everything for her, or I'm going to upload a picture of you building a Lego village." Arthur's mouth dropped in shock. "Yes, I have one. But, I know you love her, and you're going to be happy."

Arthur clapped Merlin's back. "Means a lot, Merlin.' Arthur signed. "I was afraid that he would find out. Crash our wedding like Vince Vaughn and Owen Wilson, except that I would have to crack neck. He didn't."

'Vivian is really good at sneaky."

Their lighted filled the night air. ""Arthur, he's still around."

"I'm ready for him."

Merlin arched his eyebrows. Lancelot had changed over the last three years. He was distant, aloof, and somewhat cold. The rift would never be mended between Arthur and Lancelot. Tonight closed the door on their friendship. Merlin and Arthur knew they were lying to themselves. Lancelot would be livid about the marriage.

"It's a group effort," Gawain replied behind. Merlin smiled at his mates, and held out of hand. "Wonder Twin powers activate?" Gawain placed his hands on top of Merlin's as he looked around. "Don't tell a soul. Shape of panther." Merlin smiled at Gawain," Form of water."

Goodness, I'm back in nursery school. "For goodness sake, I hate being that damn monkey. A panther? A bucket of water?"

Gawain gave Arthur a serious look. "He'll never see me coming."

Merlin grinned. "I'll clean up the mess."

"Okay," Arthur muttered. "Well, I'm Flash. In and out before you can notice."

Gawain laughed. "Does Gwen agree?"

"Hey, she doesn't complain! She loves it! Fine… I'm Green Lantern. I can travel around the Universe."

"I'm think you're a Flash," Merlin said jokingly." Done in a minute.

"I'm thinking homeless," Arthur responded.

"Green is your color."

Arthur's hands deftly removed gardenias from Gwen's hair. Carelessly, they fell into soft heaps on deep brown carpeting. He smiled when her dark curls fell around her trembling shoulders. He liked when Guinevere quivered from his touch. His lips moved along her soft neck; lavender, rose, and gardenias inflamed his desire.

"Arthur, six weeks away from Princess and Merlin," Gwen shivered as his fingers unbuttoned her wedding gown. "It will be good for them, Guinevere," Arthur replied huskily. His mouth nipped her shoulder.

"Vivant took our mobiles."

Gwen's gown pooled at her feet.

"WE ARE going on our honeymoon alone, "Arthur whispered as his lips brushed Gwen's.

Morgause rocked Ellie in her lap under a dark night of twinkling stars. Morgana watched her sister smiling at her sleeping daughter. Ellie's little blonde head resting on Morgause's breasts. Her knees tucked her arms.

"Morgause, is it hard?'

Morgause gave her younger sister a strange look. "Sister, whatever do you mean?"

Morgana arched an eyebrow. She hated being called Sister. "Why do you call me sister?"

Morgause giggled mischievously. "Well, it annoys you, and I hate your name. What were they thinking Morgause and Morgana. How come Arthur isn't name something beginning with Mor."

"Like Morded."

"Touché. I guess I was stuck in the Mor too."

Morgan brushed the hair from her eyes. "No, being a mother and wife. Dealing with Father. Not losing you."

Morgause grinned. "I lost part of me when I married Cenred. However, I crafted a new me. I don't feel guilty kissing my children and having a Ladies day. I don't prepare meals every night. Most importantly, I'm not perfect. I can't do everything. But, I love my family."

Morgan really seemed lost tonight Morgause thought. "What troubles you?"

Tears poured out of Morgana's eyes. "I'm going to be 32. I've never had a healthy relationship with a man. My younger brother married the love of his life today. I don't even have a cat. I'm going to be a catless old maid. You're going to lock me in the attic at Camelot. Then, you will ignore my banshee cries."

Morgause placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder. "Morgana, your screams would wake the dead. We could never ignore them. Besides, I need the attic for my overspill of toys and other unnecessary junk. You can't have the attic. You're a great person. Plenty of people like you."

Morgana dabbed her eyes as she sniffled like a puppy. "Like who?"

"What about Merlin?"

"Goodness no, I'll be like one of those teacher in the States that dates their students. Yuck."

Morgause tapped an elegant finger on her chin. "Of course, Leon. He's always been soft for you."

"He's younger."

"He's manly, not boyish. What' s two years?"

"He's Arthur's mate."

"Elyan is Arthur's mate. Did it stop him?"

"He's tall."

"So, are you?'

"He's…"

"He's a nice guy. He gives you silly little looks when he thinks people aren't watching."

"Really?"

"Really, He coaches Morded's soccer team, Pendragon Dragons."

Morgan raised her eyebrows in shock. "Pendragon Dragons?"

"Yes, Dad is the sponsor. He comes to games, and yells at officials. Totally awesome. You should come."

"No."

"Okay, Saturday at two. I'll text directions."

Morgana didn't bother to protest. Morgause wore her "That's final face." She knew not to cross her older sister. "It's a date."

At that moment, Vivian wished for a wooden spoon to crack Merlin's knuckles. His grubby lanky fingers smudged her laptop with pink frosting. Droplets of milk danced around everything, he took a deep drag from the bottle. does he do that at home? From the bottle? Does he think he's an infant. First, that animal, who believes it's a human. Princess slept on a LV cashmere wrap a few nights ago. She added it to Uther's bill under favors. Cause, she did the Pendragons a big favor.

"Are you done?"

Merlin stared at her with his large blue eyes. "Don't bother the wizard when he's at work."

"Wizard, your name isn't Harry."

"You do remind me of Luna when you are mad."

Vivian shut her eyes and channeled Mother Theresa. She could do this. "Just upload the pictures."

"Fine."

She placed Arthur and Gwen's' wedding announcement in the _Guardian_ and _The Daily Telegraph_. Every political group got a picture in their favorite rag at Uther's request. She would move to Canada before she voted Uther into power. For Arthur's fangirls, why ever does he have any? But, he's a poster boy for aspiring solicitors. She submitted a picture to _Ok_ magazine. She covered all of her basis. Lancelot would have the surprised of his life in the morning. Vivian smiled. Deliberately, selected a picture Arthur and Gwen holding hands and smiling at each; Princess's leash wrapped around Arthur's hand. So, utterly romantic. Lancelot would given them hell. But, Vivian was ready. Don't mess with my family or friends, Fembot.

Lancelot hoped his face was caring and loving as he watched Elena wandering the carpet crying and whining about the wedding. Uncontrollable tears streaming from her sad eyes; her hands opening and closing. He felt sick to his stomach as he read the lovely little advertisement of Arthur and Guinevere's great love. It was enough to sicken anyone. He did have to admit that they were clever. Somehow, they managed to get married without his knowledge. Morgana had several questions to answer. He thought Morgana to be a kindred spirit; a firm member in break up Arthur and Guinevere club. She hadn't paid her dues. Yes, he needed to speak with the lovely Ms. Pendragon.

Lancelot rolled his eyes. Elena needed to be dealt with. He couldn't deal with her tears or dramatics. She's much too old for her BAFTA award performance for ignored supporting actress. She wasn't a player in the game, just a reserve for his disposal. Lancelot rose his seat and gathered Elena into his tight embrace. His lips traveled over her sweet smelling hair. Actually, it remind Lancelot of Bubblegum Water Ice in New York. Innocence, sweet, and waiting to be devoured. He pressed a kissed to forehead.

"There, there love. You lost your mobile. You hadn't returned Gwen's emails. Vivian and Sophia called you numerous times. They did try to invite you."

Elena's fingers pulled on Lancelot's shirt. "I'm a bad … friend," Elena wailed. "I need to speak to Guinevere.

"Darling, they are cruising for six weeks. Just wait. You'll be fine."

'Really?"

"You know, what we should have a dinner party. Invite Vivian, Merlin, Gaiwane, Sophia, and the rest of the gang. We can share our happiness.

Elena smiled brightly. "What a lovely idea. Then, we call tell Arthur and Guinevere."

Lancelot smiled darkly. I can't wait to tell them about our happiness. "Get a jumper, we have tea out today."

Lancelot watched Vivian walk from his living area. He waited a few moments to hear her opening drawers. His fingers quickly sent a test to Edwin, a private investigator that he retained after Morgana refused to responded to his texts and calls.

He typed: Information on all of them. Money doesn't matter. Something to make them hurt.

Nimueh smiled as she read her copy of the _Guardian._ Her little Gwen married her delicious blonde. Gwen needed shelter from the coming storm of chaos. Lancelot was trouble like a tornado. Unpredictable and deadly. Nim tapped a finger against her filing case. Her fingers found Gwen's file.

"This needs to go, my dear. Pendragons can't have files on record at a shrinks' office. Nimueh hummed as she shredded Gwen's file. Hell, she destroyed the file with Gwen's name on it.

"My wedding gift, Guinevere. We never met in a professional sense. Just met you through Gawain." Nim signed. Gawain, Gawain, Gawain, what a

man.

Vivian glanced at her watched. She signed in disbelief. Her red tipped hand banged on Sophia's flat door. It was a tradition , every Sunday, the girls ate brunch together. Yes, she borrowed it from Sex and the City. Still, she expected Sophie to be up and ready by 10. So, where was she? She didn't expect Elena to find her brain and eat a meal not cut by Lancelot.

Vivian's mouth dropped when Percy opened Sophia's door wearing only a pair of jeans. Vivian's brows knitted together; an eyebrow raised. She rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes. No… No.. NO, they weren't going to pair off with Arthur's friends like a sick version of the Pendragon Bunch. She could see it now… here's Story of a lovely lady and a handsome Arthur, each raising a Merlin together, goodness no. Percy and Sophia. What's next Gawain and me? No… Noo.

"Morning, Vivo. She'll pop out in a minute." Vivian had to admit Percy was ripped and tall like a giant. Sophia was too flaky for him.

"Thanks." Where was Gwen when she needed her?

She is mad. I hate when she's mad. She doesn't utter a single word. Look at her Sophia thought. Just a sip of coffee, a bit of egg, and looks of death. I didn't do anything wrong. Percy's a really nice guy. I'm tired of clubbing, and meeting blokes. They aren't very nice to me. They just want my knickers. Who cares if he's Arthur's friend? This isn't about Percy and me. It's about Gawain. She talks the talk, but doesn't ride the road. No… that's isn't right. All the pots and lids are black and don't call them another color. That's not right. Shame me once.. don't call me again. Whatever. I hate fancy sayings. Mockery is not an easy skill. She needs to touch Gawain, and free us all.

"I like him. He was really nice at the wedding. We…danced… ate cupcakes….I like him. He's amazing. He's my bloke. If you didn't like it, I'm going to still do it. I'm going to tell Gwen that you've been mean."

Vivian returned his cup to it's' saucer. She leaned back and put her arm around a spare chair. Her eyes met Sophia's. When did Gwen become their mother? What is she thinking. Gwe has been their Mum, since day one. She made sure everything was perfect, even when it was the worst of times. Gwen was their rock. How could Elena hop into Lancelot's bed? Gwen might be mum, but Arthur would never be daddy.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Go slow."

Vivian eyed Sophia. She lowered eyes and scooted her fork on a plate. "What's wrong?"

Sophia looked over her shoulder, biting her lip.

"She's surprised to see me," Elena replied.

Vivian turned her head to smile brightly. "so lovely to see you, Elena. Is Lancelot with you?"

Elena sat in a chair next to Sophia. She had dark circles under her eyes; she seemed a little pale , but her skin had a healthy glow, almost radiant.

"He's home. How was the wedding?"

"Return your phone calls, emails, or texts, you might know. It was lovely."

Warning: a few bad words

Elena didn't want to have a verbal battle for Vivian. She was too tired and sick to deal with her snippy ways. "I wish her happiness."

Sophia just ate a bowl of fruit.

"Good, tell her about Lancelot when she returns.

"I planned to tell them. I lost my mobile. I'm sorry."

Vivian placed a hand over Elena's. "You're always my girl."

Elena smiled happily. "I'm pregnant."

"With what?"

Vivian regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. They were rude and brash.

Elena rolled her eyes. "A baby. Lancelot's baby."

"Congratulations," Sophia squeaked. Henry is a lovely name. Or Poppy, delicate little flower."

Vivian swallowed bile. Can she stop being a teacher for a moment? Elena said she pregnant by a man she's been dating a few weeks. He's a nutcase.

"Damien is available."

Elena gave Vivian a dark look, and Vivian smiled prettily and blinked her long eyelashes.

Elena placed a hand over her mouth and quickly rushed to the bathroom. Vivian looked over at her satchel. She heard Gwen's mobile vibrating. When are these people going to get a clue. She's not home. Vivian removed the device for her bag. She flicked open the lid, and received a message from Elena. It plainly stated: Thinking of you. I thought Elena lost her phone. How is she sending text? Vivian closed her eye. He stole her mobile. He has all of your numbers. Great.

Lancelot watched Morgana switch around a few tables. Elegantly, her lithe body slid into a chair. Her green eyes full of malice.

'Morgana."

"Look, Lanclot-"

"No, I talk, you listen, he gritted through his teeth. "They are married, why wasn't I informed?

Morgana sipped a glass of cool water. "Not your affair."

"Oh, it is my affair."

Morgana rolled he eyes. "Don't call me. Don't test me. I'm not your puppet."

Lanclot leaned back. He drank deeply from a glass of ale. "Do you remember our night together in New York?"

"No." Morgana shook her dark head."

"It can be a YouTube video, in a matter of hours. So fiery, just amazing. His fingers reached out and touched her chin softly. "You were amazing. The world should see."

"You're crazy."

Lanclot shook his handsome face. I'm quite sane."

"You're as mad as a hatter."

"Well, it's time for a full report or else. 

"Nothing to report," Morgana cried.

"Find something. I want the return date.

"Why?"

"Not your concern."

A/N: Elena (Elaine) is Lancelot's baby mama in the Legend. She's Galahad's mom. So, I'm following along.


	11. Birds of Prey

Gawain was shocked by the destruction in Nimueh's office. Red paint dripped from her pristine white walls; mounds of paper scattered on the floor, and a gooey substance stuck to her usually polished floors. Someone turned on a water spout; her outer office swam under a mini pond. Her furniture had white stuff spilling out of them like a roast turkey on a bad American holiday telly special. Yet, Nimueh stood like a goddess. Her blue eyes flashing rage and indignation. Her dark hair pulled into a neat chignon. A pair of tight dark denims hugged her bum. A white tee balanced her look. Nimueh looked classic and chic in the middle of chaos.

Then, again, that's what she does. She brings order to people's chaos. She's not spilling tears. She is amazing. Too bad, she analyzed me, and decided I had too many Mummy problems to deal with. She was funny and deeper. He always told Nim that she was an onion. She had so many layers that she never revealed to the world. Gawain chuckled to himself.

'What's funny, Samson" Nimueh drawled. She always told Gawain not to cut his delicious soft locks. They gave him character, and add to his lethalness in Court, and other places. She enjoyed their company. Somehow, they were able to become great mates after she ended their sultry whirlwind relationship.

Gawain always loved her voice. It was low and sultry as warm as Mother's tea on a cold day. It danced along your spine. Gawain grinned at her as he brushed dust from his pants. "Just remembering when you dumped me."

Nimueh pressed her hands on her waist. "That was humorous?"

"Well, you gave me such valid reason to dump me. It was a wakeup call."

"So, you're awake." Nim knew not to press him. Gawain finally said he was angry with his mother.

"No, I'm still in denial with my Mother. Yet, I have acknowledge my anger for her."

"Baby steps."

Nimueh kicked a soggy magazine out of her away. She hadn't expected a challenge to her day. Her practice was orderly and well-established. This nuisance would create a disturbance in her clients' lives. It angered her that some violated her establishment. She knew that it wasn't a robbery. They didn't take any of the electronics in the outer offices. Even vandals, would have left a disparaging word to scare her. Yet, her walls were covered in paint.

"This wasn't random, Gawain."

'How do you know?"

Nimueh frowned. '"They broke into my filing cabinet. The only missing files fall under G and L. Who do I know with initials GL?"

Gawain closed his eyes. "What was in her file? Damn, Lancelot"

"Nothing, I destroyed it. She's a Pendragon, and Pendragons don't share their emotions with mental health personnel."

"So, you aren't going to see her again?'

Nimueh gave him an icy blue stare. "Of course, silly. She's a lovely girl. I enjoy her company. I hope to see her on friendly basis."

"Oh."

"Gawain, you introduce us. This isn't a lie. She was never my patient, if asked. We're just BFF!"

"What about the missing files?"

"They contain sensitive information about London's elite."

Gawain rubbed his eyes. "Did you file a report?"

"Of course, Samson."

Merlin's blue eyes looked around Sophia's flat. He placed an ear on her door. He had to make sure that she was sound asleep. Goodness, he didn't want to wake Percy in the middle of the night. He felt like Little Orphaned Annie bounced from house to house. Different rules, and never Gwen's rules. He tried protesting in vain, yet his captors never listened to his pleas. They gave him a bedtime, and he wasn't allowed to play on his computer at night. Why didn't they realize that he tested his games at night? Or he hacked government secret file? Someone needed to keep an eye on Big Brother. "No, Merlin don't touch that. Merlin, eat your dinner. How does Gwen stand it? Arthur lets you do that?" They sound like the teacher from Charlie Brown's Christmas special. "Woomp, Woomp, Woomp." He missed Arthur and Gwen!

Next honeymoon, Merlin was going with them.

Merlin grabbed his laptop from Sophia's table. He tiptoed back to his room like a child spying on Father Christmas. Softly, he shut his door. His fingers clicked open his laptop. His finger hit the power button. He waited for his baby to come to life. It's been a long five weeks with his kidnappers. He scrolled through a few pages. He typed his password to check his private blog with Gwen. He never fully understood why they used screen names. It was just the two of them. Arthur didn't have a clue that they communicated in secret, even on their honeymoon.

**Organicgal:** Greece is beautiful. We walked through ruins. I munched on organic Greek yogurt. Had a marvelous salad with feta and grilled chicken. I'm sorry that you're hungry. Why didn't you tell Sophia that Afters is a part of your dinner routine? Tell her that you have popcorn with your weekly movie. She'll believe you if you say the name "Catherine." Don't ask. I'm quite sorry about the unjust punishments over the last five weeks. Holiday is almost over. See you soon. Can't find my birth control pills. Oh, well, I must have left them in Las Vegas. What's the chance that I'll get pregnant on my Honeymoon?

Merlin grimaced. She noticed her birth control pills were gone. She should have a spare pack. If she's pregnant, it's destiny. Baby Pendragon was supposed to be born. Wouldn't be bad, if Gwen is pregnant. Biscuits, ice cream, Candy floss, crisp in all of the cabinets. Sounds good to me. Who is Catherine? Merlin made a mental note to use Catherine to get his way with Sophia. His last week would be fabulous.

**Wizardshadow: **Who's Catherine? Don't worry, you won't get pregnant. Besides, who wouldn't be happy for you? If you are, its chicken and destiny. Honeymoon baby, or someone didn't stay in Vegas.

Merlin loved the smell of collectibles mingled with comic book paper. It was the aroma that could lead him to his death. He stood in the threshold reigning over his kingdom. Loving, he fingers traced over new glossy covers of _The Green Lantern_ and _Batman_. Comics were Merlin's sanctuary; he could lose himself in Gotham or dream on being in _V is for Vendetta_. A new place without boring drama. He could be an action figure or something.

Merlin's shoulders felt heavy. He missed his life with Gwen, Arthur, and Princess. Leon refused to go jogging at 11 PM in the park. Its dangerous Leon whined. Merlin resisted the urge to shout looking at Morgana is dangerous. Percy was huge. His spare bed was too long. Merlin couldn't sleep in is flat. He kept hearing funny noises. He knew Percy wouldn't look under his bed for the Bogey man. Vivian's house was like an expensive store. Everything was little and overpriced. He was assigned a spot and order not to move. He kept finding girlie stuff at Gawain's flat. Merlin didn't want to know. It was awful. Merlin felt like crying until his Arthur and Gwen came home. He wanted Gwen's organic tasty meals. Homemade fresh bread or chocolate soufflé. He wanted to watch Arthur make Lego villages or sleep on the settee with Princess.

'Are you going to read that?"

Her deep blue eyes startled Merlin. The deepest blue eyes that he had ever seen. Deeper than Arthur's. More vibrant then Vivian's. Like a deep pool of serenity. Deeper than sapphires, yet brighter than sky. Her dark hair contrasted her delicate porcelain skin. Goodness, I sound like a bad 3 pounds romance novel. She smiled at him sweetly. A scarlet tipped nail pointed to an X-Men comic.

"Are you reading it, or buy it, glancing through it?"

Merlin flushed in embarrassment. "No, I never read X-men after they destroyed Jean Grey, the Phoenix."

Her pink lips smiled. "You're a Jean Grey Fan?"

Merlin gasped. "Yes, I haven't drank the Emma Frost's kool aid pushed by the publishers. Don't you just love that American saying?

She laughed at Merlin. Her eyes sparkled.

"How can they ignored the Phoenix? She's an Omega mutant. Cornerstone of the X-men. Yet, her red blaster eyes husband dumped her."

"I like you," she murmured. "I'm a Jean Grey fan."

Merlin shrugged. "She suppressed her desires for Wolverine because she loved Scott. He destroyed her. I rather see her with Warren."

"Maybe."

Merlin watched her grabbed the offending comic. "If you hate Emma frost, why buy it?"

"Oh, I never purchase them. I hide them from Emma's fanboys."

Merlin squealed. "A woman after my own heart."

She offered Merlin a soft hand. "Nice to meet you."

Her hand felt warm in Merlin's grasp. "I'm Wizardshadow." The comic shop had one rule: everyone had to use a superhero named in the shop. Merlin thought it was cool until this moment. He felt silly calling himself Wizardshadow." He wanted to yell," I'm Merlin Emrys. I create websites. I'm wealthy. And I live with my mates". No, he won't mention that part about living with Arthur and Gwen.

"I'm BabsofPrey."

Merlin waved his hands in front of his face. "You read Birds of Prey."

"You do?"

Merlin shrugged. "I love strong, resourceful women. Do you want to get a cup of coffee?"

She twisted her mouth.

"I'll help you hide the comic?"

Nimueh laughed. "Why not."

A/N: Nimueh was the witch that Merlin couldn't shake in the legend. She died much too soon on the show. Didn't see that one coming. I hope this makes sense. Currently, recovering from an eye infection. I was so bored sitting at home. Going to see my dad, I won't update again until next week. Thanks for the great feedback and lovey reviews. I can't wait for Saturday! This is an important chapter. Don't dismiss it as filler! Yes, I'm a Jean Grey fan! The Kool aid reference (in case you don't know) Kool aid is a kids drink in the US. As children, we pour in about a pound of sugar to make it. You are supposed to use 8 ounces of sugar or 226 grams. Why don't we use the Metric system in the US? Never happens, so it's really sweet and thick! Anyway, a nutcase named Jim Jones lured his followers (it was a cult) to a country in South America. He decided to kill his followers and he gave them poisoned Kool-aid. So, if American says they aren't drinking the Kool-aid; it means that they aren't going along with the plan.


	12. It's the flu!

Gwen didn't know what was wrong with her. She spent six wonderful weeks with Arthur under the Grecian sun. They ate, laughed, hiked, and ate, made love, and toured ruins. Yet, he annoyed her to no end the last couple of days. What happened to those carefree days of their honeymoon? Was this marital bliss?

Everything, he did made her mad as a hatter. Worse of all, somehow, she acquired a nasty flu bug. She spent the last three days losing her stomach every morning. He slept like a pig with Princess on his back. He sounded like Wilbur, waiting for the farmer to butcher him for Christmas dinner. She wasn't Charlotte or Fern. She felt like leading Arthur and Merlin to the brown wooden smoke hut. Her small hand touched her belly when she thought of eating a pig for Christmas dinner.

Gwen wiped her tears from her eyes. She didn't know what was wrong with her. I love Arthur she thought miserable. Her chest heaved and she cried silent tears.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not sick with the flu because I'm not feeling better. I'm just chubby little ball of human flesh. My jeans are too tight. My boobs spill out of my bra. None of my tops fit. I ate too much on the cruise. Now, I have some strange bug that I can't shake. I'm going to vomit every morning for the rest of my life. Morning…, it's all day, just horrible. I'm achy and tired. All I want to do is sleep," Gwen muttered sadly. Princess gave her mistress a sad look as she laid on Gwen's trainer enclosed feet.

"You know, Princess, it's the beard. It carries germs and bacteria. It's making me sick. It's scruffy Arthur's fault. "

Arthur decided not shave on their honeymoon. He developed quite a blonde beard hiding his handsome face. He looked like an ancient Viking with his blonde muff. Merlin told Arthur that he looked like a squirrel or possum died on his face. Arthur grimaced as he threatened to turn Merlin's room into a law library. Not that Merlin was home; he appeared for dinner and vanished like a ghost. She caught him sneaking into their flat. His blue eyes full of guilt. She bet he hacked foreign government's secret files with his goofy mates. She swore she smelled perfume. Merlin denied it quickly. But, he wouldn't make direct eye contact. Gwen planned to grabbed his Dumbo ear until he confessed; but, she had to rush into the bathroom to lose her stomach again. Just wait until she felt better. Actually, Merlin was a good mate. He wiped her mouth with a clean cloth, and sat in the bathroom with her. Afterward, they lounged in the living area as he tested a video game. Gwen popped a chocolate in her mouth, when he tried to explain his whereabouts as he murdered a wave of purple aliens. . Gwen made a mental note to discuss his frequent absences during proper waking hours. Arthur said he met a girl, and to leave him alone. His handsome face frowned when she muttered, "Shut up, Arthur." Gwen felt Merlin need to bring his little lass to dinner, if he had a girl. She needed to speak with Vivian about Merlin.

Arthur always had an opinion on something. Gwen coved her mouth as she rushed to the Loo. Yes, it was Arthur's fault, every time that she thought of him, it made her vomit.

Lancelot stared at Elena's laptop. He read Gwen's short email several times. His mind calculated a response to her invitation for lunch.

Elena,

Where are you? I sent so many notes, texts, and emails over the last two months. Please call me. Have I done something? Why weren't you at the wedding? I missed you. It wasn't the same. Can we tea tomorrow? Arthur has a heavy caseload to work on, and Merlin has dinner plans.

Kisses and Hugs,

Gwen

Dear Guinevere Lancelot thought. What would you have done, if fair Elena brought the black sheep to your perfect beach wedding? We could have built sandcastles. Or splashed in the cool waters of the Atlantic. I would have been the guest of honor at your nuptials with honorable Arthur.

Lancelot's fingers typed a quick response to Gwen. He smiled gently as he clicked send.

"Yes, we need to chat, Guinevere." It was a perfect time to chat with his former lover without Arthur, Gawain, Vivian, and Merlin interrupting them. It was time to settle old wounds with the young Mrs. Pendragon.

Lancelot marked Gwen's email and hit delete. His large hand powered Elena's laptop off. He smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Yes, come down my hole, Alice."

Arthur checked his mobile. Not one call or text from Gwen all day. She was cranky, irritable, and downright mean, the last few days. He made her soup. He moped her brow. She either cried or snapped at him. She was constantly sick. He didn't know what to do. She drove him crazy. It was like she had a split personality. One minute, she's happy the next; she's crying. He scratched his beard in dismay.

"You look like an extra from _Deliverance_. Shave that damn thing," Gawain muttered.

"I look manly."

"Like a lumberjack."

Arthur's blue eyes met Gawain's brown eyes. "Gwen has lost her mind."

Gawain cocked an eyebrow. "Sweet, nice friendly Gwen."

Arthur waved his friend. "She's cranky. She kicked me last night. She said don't touch me. I thought that would happen in a few years… she's not. She's vomiting all day… she yells at me. Merlin can do no wrong. But, I'm a monster like that thing from _Cloverfield_. "

Arthur's eyes widened when he realized Gawain snickered at him. "What's funny," Arthur yelled indignantly. "I'm suffering. My wife… my dream girl... changed with the ring."

Gawain wiped his eyes. "Is she pregnant?"

"How?"

Gawain shook his head. "So, you didn't touch her during your six week honeymoon? You touched her in Vegas."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, Arthur," Gaiwane moaned in a feminine voice. "The racket didn't last long."

Arthur dropped into his leather chair. "Bloody Hell. Possibly, seven more months of cranky Gwen."

Gwen wiped chocolate biscuit crumbs from her mouth. Her small hand wrapped around a cool glass of milk. Her eyes brighten when she read Elena's response to her email.

Gwen,

Meet me at Mandarin Oriental at Hyde Park at 4. We can have a lovely chat about everything. We haven't spent any time together alone for so long. I've missed you dreadfully.

Toodles,

Elena

Gwen smiled. She was surprised that Elena didn't want to meet at the Berkley. They loved eating sandwiches, and giggling after a day of shopping. Gwen grabbed her mobile and quickly texted Arthur about her tea plans. She smiled when she typed that she loved him.

"Princess, I need to upload my blog entries about Organic eating on holiday. Or, I won't be employed. He'll have to support me."

Gwen loved her job as a contributor to an organic, healthy living website. She always wanted to open an organic restaurant. However, she could never find the time to run a restaurant. So, she tested recipes and blogged about her experiences with natural food.

Princess looked wearily at Gwen. "I need to find something to wear." Gwen shoulder slumped as she stuffed her mouth with pink candy floss.

A/N: My one of my BFF is pregnant. She's cranky. Hoping second trimester will be better for all of us. However, her husband gets the brunt of it. I'm recovering from a virus in my eye. Be gentle! Thanks for the great reviews!


	13. tea time!

Lancelot watched Guinevere stroll into Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park at 3:45. A faint smiled curved his mouth when he realized she still hated being late. What happened to his earthly flower child girl? Healthy living for a healthy body. Arthur used Gwen as his Eliza Doolittle. He molded her into what he wanted her to be. Did he pull a string to make her speak? His eyes trailed over her upscale apparel. A grey cashmere sweater dress paired soft suede boots. A Chanel bag dangling loosely from her bent arm as she walked through a maze of people. Her unruly hair twisted into a tight chignon at her nape. His fingers itched to pull the pins from her hair. His mind longed to see her unruly hair floating down her back.

Lancelot closed his eyes as images of a younger, more carefree Gwen flashed through his mind. Her dazzling smile as she lay in a bed of wildflowers. Her hands rubbing his back gently. Her lips brushing his nape as she whispered," I love you deep" in the night. Lancelot remembered her flirty, snippy comments to Arthur during their relations, not Arthur and Gwen's. Arthur was always right there. He sat like a fool watching them bait each other. So, many times, he saw Arthur's desire for Gwen. Deep in his heart, he knew that his best mate and his fiancée would never betray him. Well, he learned the hard way about Arthur and Gwen. Karma would be a wonderful think for Mr. and Mrs. Pendragon.

Gwen sipped a cool class of water. She felt like an old hag; sitting in an old grey bathrobe. Vivian brought her the ensemble last Christmas. It was much too large last year; it draped her body like a dusty drape. However, it molded her new fuller shape like a glove. Gwen was a bit horrified that it was one of the few things in her wardrobe that currently fit her. Arthur would flip that she had to buy an entire new wardrobe; she would cut back on her meals. Less bread and butter. More fruit and vegetables, she would wake up with Arthur; jog with him through the park with Princess. No… that would lead to a divorce. It was a total disaster whenever they worked out together. He hated Pilates and Yoga. She didn't have any desire to lift a weight or spinning on a stationary bicycle. No, she would up her Yoga classes with Merlin and Vivian. Merlin was amazingly limber. She wouldn't snack in the wee hours with Merlin.

Gwen pressed a hand to her mouth. She felt awful. She hoped Elena didn't want to spend a long time chatting over Tea. She longed to return to her bread. She wanted to snuggle with Arthur and nibble on dry toast. Gwen rolled her eyes; she knew that moment Beowulf came home; he would say something to frazzle her nerves. Goodness, she loved Arthur. She felt lost when she gazed into his sapphire blue eyes. He would look at her so intensely; like she was the only person on the planet. When she was with Arthur; everything and everyone fell away. More than Lancelot; she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Guinevere, you're looking lovely today."

Lancelot's voice was a deep rich sensuous affair. It undressed your mind; leaving you stripped and bear to his desires. Gwen rested her hands on the linen tablecloth to calm her nerves. She smiled at Lancelot. She noticed his dark eyes staring at her wedding rings. Gwen placed her left hand over her right. Arthur's with me Gwen reasoned. Lancelot will go away; I'm married to Arthur.

"Lancelot, what a lovely surprise

"Really?'

"Of course, have you settled back into London?"

"Yes, I live close by."

"Fabulous."

"Yes, you're looking well." Lancelot hated the happy gleam in her hazelnut eyes. Everything worked out for Gwen and Arthur. The golden couple of their little kingdom, the king and queen. It could turn his stomach.

"I spent six weeks on my honeymoon with Arthur,' Gwen chirped happily." Gwen saw a dark emotion pass through Lancelot's eyes.

'Yes, Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, it was nice o have a completed wedding. " Gwen bit her lip. Why did she say anything?"

Lancelot smiled at Gwen. His dark eyes met hers. "Let cut to the chase. No idle small talk for us, Gwennie"

"Do you have a meeting or something? I'm waiting for someone."

Lancelot sipped a glass of water. His handsome face grew hard as granite. "I will not be dismissed, Guinevere Leogrance."

Gwen's jaw set in frustration. "I'm Guinevere Pendragon. Would you like to see my passport?"

Lancelot chuckled. "So, better than the masses now. I'm a Pendragon. Arthur bought you with sparkly diamonds, and soft cashmere like your skin.

Gwen reached down to grab her bag. She pushed her chair from the table. "It was nice to see you, Lancelot."

She gasped in shock as Lancelot grabbed her forearm; dragging her down to the table. The china, glasses and table shook from the force.

"Lancelot, let go of my arm, Gwen whispered.

"Be quiet, Guinevere. You're a quick learner."

Fine hairs stood up on Gwen's neck. Butterflies formed in her stomach. Suddenly, she felt hot. She noticed other patrons calmly sipping tea and eating small sandwiches. What was he doing here? Where was Elena?

"Have you made a selection, a red hair waiter asked? He smiled gently at them. They appeared to be so in love. His large hand gently resting on her forearm.

"Bring us a selection of teas, pastries, and sandwiches," Lance responded calmly. "Enough for three."

"Of course."

Gwen snatched her arm from Lancelot, whilst he was distracted by the waiter. She noticed a faint red spot on her arm. How was going to explain that to Arthur. Tears began to blur her eyes.

"Now, now, Guinevere… Pendragons don't cry. They cause tears.'

Gwen lowered her head. She wanted to leave without causing a scene. "Let me guess. You invited Arthur."

Lancelot grimaced at her. "Is everything about him?'

"No."

"Elena."

Gwen shot Lancelot a confused glance. "Elena?"

Lancelot leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Yes, she sold me a property. We started dating after we had out little chat at Gawain's flat."

Gwen exhaled. Now, everything made sense. Elena's sudden, abrupt departure from their lives. She was with Lancelot. God help her.

"She has nothing to worry about, unless she plans a wedding," Gwen said sweetly. A large smile on her face.

"Actually, we're getting married. Elena 's expecting my child."

Gwen hoped her face was blank or she wore a pasted fake smile. What was wrong with Elena? She knew Elena fancied Lancelot years ago. Seriously, he didn't have a spotless track record. "Congratulations. Babies are wonderful. We till have Merlin and princess. One day, I'll make Arthur a father. I wish you the best."

"So, you won't make problems for us."

Gwen shook her head. "No."

"You don't care?'

'If you are happy; I'm happy for you."

"When did you grow so heartless?"

"What?"

"I thought you did it… because you were young. Then, you waited a year, a year, one whole year. You wrapped yourself around Arthur. You didn't wait long. Or was it in secret. Did he spend our wedding night in your bed?"

"No, I cried myself to sleep."

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you terminate my baby?'

Gwen looked at Lancelot in amazement. What in the world is he talking about? Gwen had never been pregnant. She never had a termination, ever.

"I was never pregnant with your baby."

'Liar."

'I saw you leaving that place, a family planning clinic. You said you were going on a school trip. You went and murdered my baby, Lancelot spat.

Gwen racked her mind, trying to remember a trip to the country with her culinary school. "You stupid fool; I did go on a trip. Molly needed grab a few things from the family planning clinic; she was too cheap to buy condoms. She had plans for Russell. Something, about the countryside, and shagging outside."

"I don't know what to say." Lancelot's dark face paled. He lost her for nothing.

Gwen tilted her head and gave Lancelot a sad glance. "That's why you left me at the altar. You want to punish me for killing our nonexistent child. I feel sorry for you."

"Gwen-"

Gwen stood up and grabbed her purse. "Make Elena happy, and... be a good father." Gwen hurried away before Lancelot could respond. Her hells tapping loudly against shiny marble. She felt so hot. Her head ached. Her eyes felt blurring. Her hand reached for the door handle. She could only see black.

Lancelot watched in horror as Gwen slumped to the floor. He pushed people out of his way to cradle her limp warm body in his arms. He brushed stray tendrils from her damp brown. "Help her," he screamed. "Its okay, Gwen." He stared at her tightly shut eyes. Impulsively, he brushed his lips over her eyes. He held her tightly as he realized that he still loved Guinevere.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	14. Why are recasting Rosemary's baby?

Arthur sat silently in Gawain's car as he sped though London's busy streets. He could hear horns blaring; screeching tires; a faint hum from Gawain's engine. He wiped a stay tear from his eye; Pendragons don't cry. One of the biggest lies ever to circulate around the United Kingdom. Arthur bawled for hours when he finally understood that Mummy was never coming back. It broke his heart to watch her slip away so silently. Young Arthur spent endless days at the hospital; visiting Mummy as she struggled to recover from a mysterious illness. He hated the cleanliness of hospitals. Matronly nurses with dour expressions. Doctors with strong hands ruffled his blonde hair. One time, Mummy went to the hospital, and she never returned. A weary Uther stood before his children with watery eyes, and announced angels carried Mummy to Heaven. Ever practical, Morgause gripped their little hands tightly. Morgana sobbed; sometimes, Arthur can still hear her wails ringing in his ears. At the time, Arthur didn't understand why Angels would steal his Mummy. Angels were good; Mummy would return, like she always did. Arthur sat every day after school; he waited patiently on the main steps of Camelot Manor. Mummy would appear like she always did with her nurse, Catrina. Arthur would dash down the steps, gently wrapping his arms around her trim waist; her hands would cup his face as her lips brushed his forehead. That day, never came. Arthur developed a deep seated hate for hospitals. They steal away your most precious people. They stole his Mum, and now, they could steal Guinevere.

His lips curled in a wicked grin. Gwen was nothing but a breathing chubby hairball as a small child. She would chase after them. Tom worked as Camelot Manor's chef until her mother ran off with a French Count. Benevolent Uther took pity on Tom; as an act of goodwill, he loaned Tom money to establish a small cafe in West London. He paid for Elyan and Gwen's tuition. Arthur always wondered why Uther was so very generous to Tom. Uther wasn't Gandhi; hell, he wasn't nice to many people. Then, one day Gwen transformed from Elyan's worrisome baby sister to a delicate girl with deep brown eyes and chocolate ringlets. He fell in love when she called him an arse. He thought she was lost to him. So, he smiled and enjoyed her company. Then, they fell in love. He couldn't live without her. Never to see her again, like Mummy.

The great Arthur Pendragon weakened his love for one woman, Guinevere. His miniature wife laid in a hospital bed, alone as he desperately tried to reach her side. Does London always have so much traffic?

Seemed like forever, since he pressed his lips to her sleeping brow before he left the flat. He couldn't deal with another deep frown on her pretty face. Yesterday evening, he found her in a deep sleep. He never asked her to take the pregnancy test. It was agony to buy it with Gawain; who had a tremendous knowledge about home pregnancy kits. He knew which brand was quick and efficient.

Arthur bit his tongue. He ordered why Gawain was such an informed consumer on pregnancy tests; since he wasn't a lady. Neither was most of his company. Actually, he was afraid of the answer.

Arthur pushed his hands through his blonde hair. Why is this happening? It was so perfect. Finally, he was happy. Hadn't felt that emotion since his Mum's death. He needed Guinevere. He couldn't lose her.

He knew something was terribly wrong when Molly, his personal assistant, interrupted their meeting. Morgana gave her a dirty look. She can only change so much, and was much nice since she started sharing coffee with Leon. Or whatever they were doing. He didn't want to know. Molly's lips trembled as she relayed that Guinevere was taken to Lister Hospital. She didn't know why. His wife, the light of his world was hurt and alone.

"She's fine," Gawain muttered as he maneuvered through traffic.

Arthur nodded meekly as he stared out of the window waiting for a sign.

Arthur brushed hair away from Gwen's sleeping face, a small smile resting on her pale face. His fingers gently traced dark shadows under her eyes. He felt so blessed when the doctor explained that Gwen was dehydrated and fainting was to be expected in her condition. Arthur felt like an idiot when the doctor on duty calmly explained that Gwen was pregnant. Woman commonly faint during their first trimester. A huge smiled curved Arthur's face when he processed the doctor's words. Gawain wriggled his eyebrows and commented," that Arthur actually had a few skills, not many."

Arthur placed his large hand on Gwen's stomach. He felt a small little hump.

His baby, Gwen's baby, their baby. He was going to be a father someone; besides an immature adult man-child, and a slobbery canine. He left like he lost everything on the ride over. It was perfect.

Arthur sat up and shrugged off his jacket. He laid on Gwen's bed and drew her into his arms. Her head resting on his shoulder as she slept. He was careful not to disturb her IV. He rested a protective hand over her stomach. His tired blue eyes drifted to a light slumber.

Lancelot stood in a darkened doorway. He felt foolish when he couldn't communicate with Gwen's doctor. He wasn't family; lately, he wasn't a very good mate. His sad dark eyes watched Arthur and Gawain rushing onto the floor. He could see a glimmer of tears in Arthur's blue eyes. He didn't know why Gawain laughed. Or why Arthur smiled brightly as he wiped his damp eyes. Lancelot knew he was out of the circle. He wouldn't be on Gwen's list of friends to call.

Vaguely, he remembered texting Elena to come to the hospital, instead of the hotel. He was glad he covered his bases with Elena. He needed to walk away from them. He was going to be a father. He couldn't waste so much energy on Gwen and Arthur. He moved into the bright hallway slowly, he walked toward Gawain.

Vivian scowled. What in the hell was Lancelot doing at the hospital on Gwen's floor? Maybe, Elena was sick. Or something happened to the baby? Vivian tapped Lancelot's broad shoulder. Goodness, he was handsome and firm; yet, as crazy…. What did her American mate say? Oh, yes, as crazy as a cootiebug! Vivian didn't like the mournful look in Lancelot's eyes. She swallowed a spiteful comment. She recalled fond memories with Lancelot over the years.

"Lancelot," she asked gently. "Whatever is wrong?"

Lancelot shrugged his broad shoulders, and stuck his hands deep into his pockets.

"I'm not a total shallow beast, all of the time; I have enough humanity to be spared Hell," Vivian replied with a smile.

Lancelot exhaled. "I love Gwen, always, have, and always will. I have to let her go."

Vivian stared at him in awe. Arthur and Gwen were married. Elena was knocked up like that Katherine Hiegel movie. At least, her baby daddy was something to behold. Let her go. Moron, she's already gone.

"Lancelot-"

He held up a hand to silence Vivian. "Elena is a wonderful girl. We're happy. I'm going to be a father… I need to move on, focus on my baby, and make a life with Elena."

Lancelot reached and pulled Vivian into his embrace. His lips brushed her cheek. "Forgive me," he whispered in her ear."

Vivian stood in a state of shock as Lancelot brushed past her in the direction of the lift.

"What the Hell?"

Gawain watched Vivian approach him wearing a befuddled expression. He liked when she was a little messy. He liked to rattle her perfectly order world. She needed to someone to be an angel on her shoulder. Her snappy comments would destroy them all. He knew deep inside; that she was like a gooey melted marshmallow. Sweet, creamy, and just waiting to be devoured. No… No… No, it would be like drinking hemlock with Socrates. She's the Delilah to my Samson. Cripes, now, Nimueh is in my mind. She does this to me.

It's not fair. Vivian mused. Gawain should never leave the house without a tie. Her eyes were treated to a delicious sight of a few stray hairs on his chest. She bet he had just enough hair on to be soft and manly, not coarse under her fingers. Just like touching a baby fawn. A thick locket of hair hung over his dark eyes as he read a text on his mobile. His lean frame calling to her like a moth to a flame. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a few nurse giving Gawain the once over. She arched a blonde eyebrow at them; he's not for the meek of heart, my dears. Vivian flashed an icy smile. She marched over to him like a witch with her broom on fire.

"Stand up straight," Vivian commanded. Her fingers quickly buttoned his shirt. Her hands sank into his pants pocket, searching for his tie.

"What are you doing," Gawain asked indignantly.

"I'm saving a life. These silly ninnies are going to give the wrong meds to a poor old lady causing her death. And... they will lose their jobs. Because you have to look dark, dangerous, and sexy."

Gawain shot her a sexy grin. "I'm dark, dangerous, and sexy?'

"Yes, along with arrogant, cocky, and … some other things."

Gawain stood as still as mouse in front of a hungry cat as Vivian's fingers fastened his tie around his neck. He enjoyed staring into her the inky blue pools of her eyes. Her tongue licked her lips. Vivian patted his chest. He slipped his hands over hers. Vivian decided to ignore the heat flooded her body. She hated when his eyes were melting and soft.

"Gwen is having a mini Arthur."

"Already? Do we really need a remake of Rosemary's baby? Pendragon style, of course. I know Arthur has three 666 on his scalp"

"It's Arthur, I'm lion, hear me roar. Uther is close to Satan, not quite evil enough. Just a high lord of Hell."

"Nothing, Arthur spawned would ever live in me for nine months."

"Could be worse-"

"It could be your baby,' Vivian taunted.

"You would enjoy every minute of making my baby."

"So, you say!"

"Our baby would have the best hair.

"Or just another stooge to add to the mix? Let's see, Elena is having the child of darkness. His birth will usher in the destruction of the world in 2012. Poor Gwen is Arthur's sacrificial lamb. … Maybe, Gwen's baby will balance Elena's spawn."

"Are you mad at the baby?"

Vivian shook her head. "No, I'm mad at Elena. She's our mate. She couldn't tell us about Lancelot. I question everything about our group."

"Do you question me?"

"No," Elena whispered softly.

Gawain chuckled." Such a quick answer." Vivian placed her boot on his shoe.

"I'm not ready."

"I can wait until you're ready to play nice."

"I'm not the first woman to be pregnant, Arthur Pendragon. Stop strutting around like a peacock," Gwen admonished.

Arthur smiled at Gwen. "You're the first woman that I've gotten pregnant.

"And, we are keeping it that way."

Arthur sat on her hospital bed, and gently held her hand. He pressed a small kiss against her warm flesh. "We're going to need a bigger place, or we can kick out Merlin." Arthur decided to ignore Gwen's horrified look. "Just kidding about Merlin, but we need a bigger place."

Gwen leaned forward and cupped Arthur's face. "You're not getting a Lego room."

"Little Hilda Pendragon or Tyson Pendragon will need Legos."

Gwen's jaw dropped. "Hilda? Tyson?"

"Yeah, like Mike Tyson, our boy will be a fighter. Hilda, because she'll be the only Hilda at school."

"No."

"We have 7 months to name my baby."

"My baby," Gwen asked softly.

"My baby, you have Merlin. I'm getting the baby."

Gwen smiled sweetly. "Of course, darling." She made a mental note to poison Arthur's dinner. It was going to be a long seven months.

"Gauis delivers all Pendragon children."

Gwen flicked a curl from her face. Gauis wasn't delivering her baby. Gauis was like her old dodgy Uncle. He wasn't going to down there in her lifetime. "Arthur, your next wife can have her baby delivered by Gauis. "

Arthur opened his mouth to protest until he saw Gwen's set jaw. "Yes, Love."

Lancelot arrived at the hospital holding Elena's hand tightly. Her eyes beamed at him; her hand clasping a bright bouquet of flowers. Happily, she approached the information counter. Lancelot opened his mouth to ask for Guinevere's room number. A few nurses on duty idly gossiped as they stood waiting for assistance.

"I can't believe Legal Eagle was here last night. He's like a blonde god."

"She's so lucky; I would give anything to be Mrs. Arthur Pendragon. Hell, I just want to touch him."

"She's having his baby."

"I'll take his dark haired mate."

Lancelot cleared his throat. "Yes, I need Guinevere Pendragon's room number."

The young nurses looked embarrassed. The redhead flushed as she stiffly replied," Room 264." Lancelot tugged Elena toward the Even rooms.

"Lancelot," she crooned. "Gwen's having a baby! Isn't it wonderful! We can be Mums at the same time."

Lancelot smiled gently. "Just lovely, Elena."

Lancelot made sure not to squeezed Elena's hand too tightly. He bit his cheek to contain his rage. Gwen was having Arthur's baby. Gwen should be having his baby. Bloody hell, Gwen should be having his second child by now. What the hell happened? This was Arthur's fault. He robbed him. What was he thinking that he could be friends with them? Damn Arthur, stealing the spotlight from Elena and him. It was their time for the spotlight. But, no, Arthur needed the limelight. Lancelot frowned. Enjoy it while you can, Pendragon.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Did you worry that I was going to make Lancelot sane. No, he's nutty like peanut butter!


	15. Girl talk

Reluctantly, pressured, and begged, Arthur attend Elena and Lancelot' wedding with Gwen at His side. Gwen shoved gumdrops into Vivian's mouth to keep her quiet. Vivian arranged a small quiet affair at Elena's father's country home. Elena looked stunning with her glowing skin; blonde hair arranged in a soft updo. A lace and ivory silk creation covered her baby bump. Lancelot played the dark handsome lover for everyone. He caressed her face as he stared lovingly into her dark brown eyes. Everyone stood like a fashion spread with million dollar bright smiles pasted on their faces. They sipped champagne; ate canapés; and made mindlessly small talk. It was an utterly lovely day. Except the groom's eyes roamed over a small woman with her hand wrapped around Arthur Pendragon's hand. His dark eyes resting on a slight bump on her stomach. Most of the guests weren't informed about the pending arrival of new Pendragon. But, Lancelot knew, and the knowledge twisted his insides. The thought of Gwen's body nurturing Arthur's child drove his emotions to a raw peak of fury. He tried to reason away his anger as regret or jealousy. Yet, he hated that baby; a child that hadn't taken a first breath or uttered a wail into a harsh world. He wouldn't be sorry, if that creature was never born.

Uther stood in a corner chatting with Hunith. He noticed Lancelot's possessive eyes gazing at Gwen. Lancelot's eyes held something dark when he looked at Gwen.

Uther Pendragon was a hard man, a distant cold father, and a lousy husband. Yet, he loved his wife and children. He adored their spouses, and he found solace in the smiles of his grandchildren. His boy was actually happy with his sweet, calm young wife. He always thought Arthur would marry Vivian. It would have been a match christened in hell. They were like two peas in a pod. Or Perhaps, Elena, but she was a silly ninny. Why in the world would she marry Lancelot? Wasn't she at the aborted wedding? Gwen complimented Arthur; she was the ocean to his sand. Lancelot made his choice, and Uther was determined that he would live with it.

Uther smiled softly at Hunith. She made his aging years a little brighter. She was calm, loyal, and kind. He enjoyed her company. Yet, she could never let go of the memory of Balinor. His long lost friend, Balinor abandoned a pregnant Hunith. The Emrys family disowned Hunith. Igraine insisted that she live with them at Camelot Manor. She cared for the children as Igraine fell deeper in her illness. Hunith was always there for him. Impulsively, Uther kissed her hand. Hunith's brown eyes lowered demurely as her cheeks flush prettily.

Gwen hugged Nimueh tightly; she missed her friend, and she needed as many friends as she could get. Gwen noticed a careless about Nimueh. Her long brown hair hung around her shoulders. Her office was redecorated in deeps shades of periwinkle blue and ivory. Everything was so girly, and homey. Her new décor made Gwen want to take a nap. Goodness, she was always tired.

What happened to sleek modern Nimueh? Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen watched her friend read a text on her mobile. Nimueh grinned slightly.

She's met a bloke. Nimueh is in love. What have I missed? Let's see, I fooled around with Arthur for six weeks. My made my precious little person .I went to my ex-fiancé's wedding to one of my best friends. Yes, it was a rather dull autumn.

Gwen crossed her legs on Nimueh's settee. "What's his name?"

Nimueh rubbed her neck. "What... No… it's not what you think?"

"You're smiling. Your hair is loose. Your change your office. You looked a text and smiled. You're in love. I know love when I see it." A terrible feeling flashed through Gwen. Lancelot never flushed when he looked at Elena. He never smiled randomly. He was different, but not the glowing; walking on air happy different. He was more like finding a boiling rabbit in a pot different. Damn, he doesn't love Elena. They are having a baby. He doesn't love her. I need to speak with Arthur. No… No, not Arthur. Gawain, Merlin, or Vivian. Percy is a man of little words. Sophia can't carry on a conversation. She jumped from topic to topic. Morgana is way too mean. Elyan is out; he would just tell Dad. He always was a snitch. Leon is way too rational. Besides, they would all time Arthur. Vivian would give Arthur a glass of water in a desert. Gawain and Merlin were her secret holders.

"Guinevereeee, where are you?"

Gwen brushed her heavy hair away. "Just lost in my thoughts. What's his name?"

Nimueh giggled in her hands. "Why did I make you a friend? He's younger than me. I'm cougar. He likes the same things. He has a boyish charm to him, huge blue eyes, and dark hair. He's tall and lanky. He designs websites, and test video games at night. He lives near Hyde Park with a few mates."

Gwen raised an eyebrow as Nimueh continued. "He such a lovey guy. He makes me laugh. He has horrible eating habits. He's fantastic at Yoga." Gwen leaned forward as her mouth opened slightly. She placed a hand on Nimueh's knee.

"Nim, is his name Merlin?"

Nimueh smiled serenely. "Yes, he lives near you?"

"You could say that. He lives with us in Arthur's flat, I mean our flat. He's my childhood friend."

Nimueh sank into her chair. "He's the boy in the backroom. The hermit?"

"Yes."

Nimueh ran a hand over her face. "Oh dear, how messy. He's mates with Gawain?"

"Yes."

"I have to end it."

"Why," Gwen shrieked. "He loves you."

Nimueh nibbled on her bottom lip. "He said that."

"Yes, this morning over crumpets, well, it was like 2 AM. I couldn't sleep. He was playing away. He wants to bring you to dinner."

"I was Gawain's lover."

Gwen shook her head. "Not a problem with our set. I shagged Lancelot for a few years." Gwen waved her hands. "Then, I fell in love with Arthur. If you look at my belly, you can see that we touch each other." Gwen's brows knitted together. "The lovely man, who dumped me at my first wedding, is currently shagging one of my best friends. She's having a darling little baby. Percy and Vivian snogged a couple of times; they were drunk. A U2 concert made them a little silly. Sophia had her Catherine issue. We don't judge. "Gwen waved a finger. "Yes, we do judge, but just Lancelot. Being Gawain former lover is nothing. Seriously, he's touch almost every breathing female in a 50 kilometer radius of London."

"I'm older than Merlin."

"So, I'm younger than Arthur. I dated two of my brother's mates. My brother has a thing for Elena. So, his mate is married to his object of affection. Do you see the repeating storylines? It's bad karma. We need to meet more people."

"It's messy, Guinevere."

"Nim, Merlin has never met his father. Balinor Lord was a respected environmental lawyer. He believed in noble causes. He helped finance and plan an attack on a construction firm. Something about destroying ancient trees and animals. He was arrested. He fled the country. He lives on a tropical island or in a third world country. Don't abandon Merlin."

"Okay, okay! Why haven't you brought these people to me for therapy?"

"I'm the only crazy one. However... Elena might need your number."

"So, a baby?"

"Yes, a late spring or early summer baby. I'm so excited."

"I'm glad that you're happy."

"Well, I like a happy you.'

"Why did you change the office?"

Nimueh looked at her young friend, sitting with her hands resting on her bump. She quickly decided to lie. "A robbery, you know kids. They painted the place. They stole a few files." Nimueh rolled her blue eyes.

"The new place is lovely," Gwen responded cheerfully.

"Thank you."

"So, Merlin will bring you to Tea Night. Lancelot and Elena are coming. It will be the best fun."

"Really?"

"Bloody hell No, but we're doing it."

"I wouldn't miss it."

Uther sipped his wine; his shrewd blue eyes wandered over the headlines. Why ever did Stuart step down as leader of the Conservative Party? He claimed that he needed a rest. John Stuart was a firebrand. Nothing could deter his agenda. He made Uther look like a newborn kitten. Something was foul in the Stuart household.

A/N: thanks for reading! A little Uther for you! A little Merlin background. The party!


	16. Soup Party

Gwen watched Elyan dice onions and peppers as butter melted slowly on the oven. His hands moved quickly to stir the ingredients for lunch. She noticed her brother was withdrawn and sullen upon his return from the States. Elyan was quite the celebrity around the world. Everyone loved his smooth voice and delicious cooking skills. Unlike their father, Elyan experimented with food. Continually, he pushed a foodie's taste buds to delirium. Tom was a collector; he believed in classic food. His recipes remain true to form. He never switched cheese or added a dash of something. Each was capable chefs, who created mouth watering meals. However, they could never find a happy medium. Gwen was smack in the middle of their arguments. S he did the opposite; she worked to share recipes with everyone. Healthy organic food to take care of one's body. Recently, she wanted everything made from sugar, potatoes, or bread. Last night, she stole a part of Arthur's steak. He stared at her with wide eyes. She apologized profusely as tears dripped from her eyes. She gave up beef a few years ago. She dreamed of burgers smothered in cheese. What was happening to her?

Gwen eyed the mountain of pillow shaped animals curiously. Whatever was a pillow pet? Elyan brought several colorfully shaped pillows for the baby: a floppy purple bunny, a brown silly monkey, a yellow puffy duck, a red and black ladybug, a white lamb, and black and white cow.

"What are these?"

Elyan gave a his younger sister a soft grin. "Children in the States love them, Huge Fad! You sleep on them a night or rest time. Kids carry them everywhere. For the baby, she needs a bunny, duck, lamb, and ladybug."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her brother. "She? The Monkey and Cow, who are they for."

"Arthur wants a daughter. He refers to the baby as she. I brought items for my niece and nephew. One cow for Princess and the monkey is for Merlin."

"Really, a daughter. I thought he would want a son. You remembered my first babies.'

"Well, since, I've been back from the States, he mutters about his little girl. His baby girl. Unless, you guys play really sick, twisted who's your Daddy games?" Gwen shook her head quickly. "How can anyone forget Merlin and princess?"

Gwen ran her fingers across the soft body of the floppy bunny. Arthur tricked her. He claimed that he wanted to know the sex of their child. He hated surprises. Christmas was a nightmare for him as a child. Gwen stood firmly in her refusal to learn the sex of their child. Arthur pouted his soft lips, and asked sheepishly if he could name their baby. Gwen quickly agreed to make him happy. He smiled and told her that he was going to name their son, Lucas Uther Thomas Pendragon. Gwen swallowed her comment that it was such a long name for a small baby. She should know something was amiss. He didn't have a name ready for a little girl. Goodness, he's going to give my poor baby a traditional Pendragon name. Gwen rubbed her tummy. "Agatha or Agnes!"

Elyan placed steaming hot plates of vegetables on the table. "Guinevere, time to feed my niece or nephew.

They ate silently for a few moments. Gwen closed her eyes to savor Elyan's medley of vegetable, rice, sauce, and spices. He was the best cook in the family. Elyan's fork clattered on the table. Gwen's concerned brown eyes looked at him. "How did Lancelot and Elena happen again?"

Gwen wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Honestly, I don't know. Arthur and Merlin saw him in late May at Sainsbury. We went to the store. They didn't mention that he was back. They tried to keep me away from him. The next day… We saw him at Gawain's flat. It was still May. He hired Elena to acquire a flat in June. Elena was pregnant around the time of my wedding. So…" Gwen winced. "Then, I'm married Arthur in September. I saw them in November. I'm at the end of my first trimester. Elena is due in March or April. We don't discuss, "Gwen mumbled.

Elyan shrugged. "As long as she's happy."

Gwen smiled tightly. "It's what she wanted."

"Well, I'm not going to pine for her."

Gwen placed a hand over Elyan's. "She never had a clue about your feelings."

Elyan smiled at her sister. "She will never know. I can't believe that she married Lancelot after what he did to you."

"No, harsh thoughts."

"Of course, not. Happy Times."

Sophia cursed herself for being disorganized and flaky. She never listened during school meetings. She arrived late. Always, she had the most difficult jobs to complete for the Holiday program. With much kissing and hugs, she convinced Percy to pretend to be Father Christmas for her nursery class. She hoped that he wouldn't scare the children. He is rather big. Strong, loyal Percy with his amazing body. He didn't say much. He was brilliant and kind. His smile made her heart twinkled. However, did she not notice him all of these years?

Sophia loved Christmas. All of the holly, red berries, pinecones, and Father Christmas. She still wrote a letter to him. She slipped it in Percy's case before he left for work. Tonight, she was going to Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin's to play Wii and eat Taco Soup. Whatever was Taco soup? Elyan had a recipe. He planned to cook a delicious soup to warm their tummies. Hopefully, Christmas cookies and gingerbread were on the menu. Mistletoe hanging from the walls. It was the most wonderful time of the year.

Sophia walked into the Florist. What was I supposed to order? She fumbled in her bag to locate her list. She couldn't mess up this time. She was finally forgiven over last spring disasters. She shuddered at the thought. No, she was going to do this right. Sophia spotted a sales girl.

'Hi," Sophia began. "I'm from St. Cecilia school-"

"You're Sophia," the kindly lady smiled. "Your description is perfect. They said to give me the list. They put four copies in your bag. Just in case."

My description. Why did I need four copies? I'm not a total flake. Sophia gave the older woman a list. "Just a moment, dear. I'll go place the order. Have a look around."

Sophia spotted a gingerbread community. She tapped her feet in glee as she walked towards its table. Her ears perked. Was that Lancelot's voice? She would pop over and say Hello. Hopefully, he would attend their Wii party tonight. It was strange, but Elena and Lancelot seemed to work. Sophia stepped carefully in Lancelot's direction with her hand raised to tap his shoulder.

"Yes, my best mate's wife is struggling to remain pregnant. What kind of flowers should I arrange for her?"

A tall blonde woman dressed in red and green smiled sadly at Lancelot. "Lilies are wonderful."

Sophia tilted her head in confusion. Who is he talking about? It must be someone at his job, or a new mate. She tapped Lancelot on his shoulder. His dark eyes smiled brightly at Sophia.

"Lancelot, how are you?' She returned his hug.

"Lovely and you? Why are you here?"

Sophia smiled. That was abrupt. Too much time in the States for him. "Arranging decorations for the Holiday Show at my school. And you?'

"Buying flowers for Elena."

"How romantic." Didn't he say he wanted flowers for his mate's wife? Maybe, I misheard.

"I love my wife and baby."

"Of course, you do. I'll see you tonight for soup, carols, and Wii," Sophia asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it."

Arthur viewed his guests with a strange feeling of an impending disaster. Percy and Sophia are a couple. She giggled as she sipped Hot chocolate, while she gazed lovingly into Percy's eyes. His massive hand resting on her knee. He doesn't say much, and she never shuts up. Her ramblings are confusing and long. Merlin and Nimueh. Nimueh was seven years older than Merlin. She dated Gawain. How is this happening? I'm being a hypocrite. Gwen dated Lancelot. Okay, that's alright. Nimueh and Merlin. Merlin's clothes matched and they weren't wrinkled. However, he just ate a tray of cookies. Nimueh smiled loving. Morgana and Leon, who the hell knew that would happen? Or my older sister would have a lobotomy over night. She giggled and chatted with his friends. Leon is another one that didn't say much. His big hand rested on Morgana's waist as he held her close. Gawain and Vivian sat across form each other. Just shooting daggers with her crisp blue eyes. What did Gawain do.? Oh, Nimueh is here… She's jealous. Elyan was the only sane one. Single and the way to be.

Arthur watched Gwen devouring a tray of brownies. She actually slapped his hand away when he tried to take one. A tall glass of milk in her hand. I bet those brownies aren't organic and dry, Guinevere.

Everything changed in one short year. Who knew? Arthur flopped Merlin's hair as he walked by. His smile froze in place when the door bell rang. His blue eyes flew to his door. I can do this. His feet felt heavy as he strolled past his guests. He knew all of their eyes were on him. His hand touched the knob.

"Rugs, "Gwen called. Arthur's head turned slightly. Her smiling eyes met his," Be nice, and I love you. Be nice." Arthur rolled his eyes. Be nice. Isn't that what they told the Trojans? They were smart until they opened the door.

Sophia's mug slipped from her hand. Hot chocolate splattered across the shiny wood floor as the cup shattered into large fragments. Sophia could hear Percy's concerned voice. Her eyes focus on the bouquet of Lilies that Elena offered Gwen. Her fingers trembled in fear. She bit lip when she noticed malice in Lancelot's eyes as his eyes roamed over Gwen's swollen belly. Tears spilled from her eyes. She dashed into Gwen's bedroom.

Merlin grabbed Princess's collar to keep her from lapping up the chocolate drink. Her soulful eyes begged him to release her.

"What's going on?" Gawain questioned. Gwen handed the flowers to Elyan as she walked towards her bedroom. "I'll be back." Vivian followed hot on her heels.

Sophia sat on the loo wiping her face with a cool rag. He wants to hurt the baby. He really hates Gwen and Arthur. He probably hates all of us. She brushed hot tears from her eyes.

"Sophia?"

She looked up to see Gwen and Vivian standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"I-"

"Sophia, are you ill, "Elena called from the door."

Sophia smiled. "The cup was hot and I… burnt my fingers. Vivian and Gwen knew she was lying.

Vivian threw a handful of popcorn at Gawain. Calmly, he ate the pieces from his shirt with a wide grin on his handsome face.

"You're not trying, Gawain."

"I don't like board games, Vivian."

"What the master player. Can deal with a game?"

"I play with my rules," Gawain threw back at her.

"Maybe, you need to change them."

Gwen laid in Arthur's arms on the settee. Her eyes closing as she yawned gently. "Where we like that," he whispered into her curls.

"Hell, yeah, Arthur, you and Gwen would bicker at each other for years. Pent up sexual frustration," Merlin responded.

Nimueh noticed a tight smile form on Lancelot's face. She nudged Merlin to quiet him. Merlin flushed in embarrassment.

Vivian's blue eyes turned on Merlin. "I don't have sexual tension with Gawain!"

"What you call it, "Percy asked curiously.

"I call… he's… I need a drink. That's what I call it. Gwen and Elena, when can you drink again?"

"Our son will be born in May, So, in about two years."

Morgana grinned at Elena. "Congratulations on your son, Lancelot and Elena. Lancelot smiled at his former lover. Morgana lowered her eyes in shame.

Lancelot's brown eyes looked harshly at Gwen's sleeping form. She laid so safely in Pendragon's arms. He hated this flat covered with pictures of Gwen, Merlin, and Arthur. Their entire lives on display for the world. Don't worry, Gwen; he can't protect you or that brat from me.

Lancelot frowned. Arthur stood and scooped Gwen into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. Princess walked slowly behind him. He shut the door with his foot.

Gently, Arthur undressed Gwen. He removed a silver barrette from her hair. He decided against brushing her hair. That's her problem in the morning. Her sleepy eyes looked at him.

"We did bicker a lot before I had my teenage dream with you. Vivian and Gawain will settle down. Don't worry, Arthur. I love you."

Arthur kissed his wife. And pulled the covers around her tired body. He hand flicked the light off. "I heart you too."

Wow, Gwen has a bed time with Arthur. Isn't she trained? Elena isn't even trained to sleep, eat, and speak on command. He would like her to shut up, sometimes. She rambled on and on. Of course, they would have Gwen and Arthur over for Tea. Elena could prepare a lovey meal for the baby.

Vivian walked into the Pub. She could see the dimwitted Blonde with his sable locked sidekick as she skirted around drunken University students. To be you again. Her hand clutched a bag of Chinese takeaway. Arthur gave her a shocked look when she hit him in the chest with the takeaway bag.

Her hard blues eyes looked at him with distaste. "Your wife and baby are hungry. Go home," Vivian commanded.

"I told her that we're celebrating. Big win for us."

Vivian licked her lips. 'You wife is alone, pregnant and growing your demon seed. She can't come to the Pub. She's pregnant. Go home, Pendragon."

Arthur looked guilty. "I… didn't think…"

"You never do, scarecrow."

Arthur grabbed his overcoat and suit jacket. "Thanks, Vivian."

"Anytime, Arthur."

Vivian waited until Arthur left to turn her fury on Gawain." Everyone is paired except us, Playboy. Stop trying to lure Arthur into trouble. He's not smart enough not to listen to your tune, the Pied Piper of Chelsea!"

Gawain twisted her soft blonde hair around his fingers. "So cranky. How about a pint?"

Vivian rubbed her eyes as she snuggled deeper into her warm bed. Harsh morning sunlight trickled into her bedroom. She begged for a few more moments of sleep. Her foot connected with something hard. And hairy. What is that dog doing in my bed? How did Princess get here? Her foot moved higher. That's not a dog. She sat upright and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked in horror at a sleeping Gawain. Her mouth dropped. She lifted the sheet. "He's nude. I didn't." Hot images filled her mind. I did. Vivian deftly rolled out of Gawain's bed. Silently, she pulled on her clothes. She skipped buttons on her blouse as she hurried from Gawain's flat.

A/n: Pillow Pets are awesome. Thanks for the reviewers. Forgive any typos. Problems with my left eye


	17. Mean girls

Gwen eased her body slowly down on Vivian's settee. She couldn't believe that she was four months pregnant. Her boobs were massive. Morning sickness was all day sickness. Her bra was tight, and her best friends were acting strangely.

Gwen shook her head. Last week, they went to Lancelot and Elena's home. She kept Arthur in line by threatening to pinch him. She gave him a few hard ones in the car on the ride over. he yelped, and whined," It's painful, Guinevere." She gave him a dark look, and replied sweetly, "I vomit every morning, Shut it."

Lancelot offered Gwen a drink, and Sophia tripped over the carpeting, knocking the glass from her hand. In the process, she had juice all over their floors. Gwen soaking wet with juice. Arthur's mouth dropped. Percy looked around in amazement as she struggled to get up off the floor. Then, she had a huge fight with Percy. Percy just stood there; at least he knows to be quiet. Arthur would have had a few snappy comebacks to fuel her fire. Sophia dashed into the loo, crying, snorting, and sniveling. She begged Arthur and Gwen to take her home. Arthur frowned; until Gwen showed him pinching fingers.

Elena was a Stepford wife. Lancelot walked on water. Just wait until; he lets you down. Gwen bit her tongue. She was married, fat, and happy. Her little mound grew every day. She always had someone to talk with. She wasn't going to let Elena and Lancelot's marriage damper her happiness. Elena knew the score. Gwen wiped her face. I'm being mean. Elena's going to get hurt. He will hurt her. He doesn't love her. Gwen couldn't say anything to Elena. She wouldn't believe her.

Nimueh and Merlin were freakishly happy. Even though, he never slept over. He came home every morning at 2, so he could work. His face was always covered in a smile. Nimueh was still aloof, but she beamed round Merlin. Arthur didn't get it. Gwen didn't fell like explaining it to him. It would take a road map to get him to figure it out.

Vivian, Vivian, Vivian. She finally decided to get rid of her sexual frustration with Gawain. It didn't make her happy. She was mopey and depressed. Gwen spent more time with Vivian listening to her Gawain rant. In which, she acknowledged that his reputation is well earned. It was amazing. She would do it again. She wasn't upset that she ditched Elena and Lancelot's party. Her supply of holy water and crosses were low.

Gwen watched her fumbling around the living area searching for her purse. Gwen smiled weakly. She knew not to say anything to Vivian when she was in the mood. Vivian was in the mood. Vivian had a foul temper, and she was mad at herself.

Gwen would just wait until she was ready tot talk about it.

"Ripley, are you ready to feed Arthur's baby? Are you going to give birth, or will it pop out of your chest?"

Gwen loved the first two Alien movies. She decided to ignore Vivian. Vivian sprouted off snappy comments when she was mad at her herself. Gwen ignored her or gave it right back.

"I could eat a horse. Let's go."

Sophia squirmed nervously. Elena was annoyed with her about the scene that she made last week. Gwen was concerned, and asked so many probing questions. Luckily, Vivian bailed at the last minute.

The party was going well until Lancelot started passing out mixed drinks. Gwen refused. Really, Lancelot, Gwen is pregnant. How can he miss it? His wife, Elena is pregnant. Lancelot offered to get Gwen another drink. She just needed a bit of lime for my Margarita. She shouldn't miss out. Sophia rushed towards the kitchen. She could hear Lancelot pounding something on the counter. Nosy as neighbor, Sophie poked her head around the corner. She saw Lancelot pounding a bunch of white pills. He dumped the powder into a glass of juice. Sophia called Lancelot around a corner to signal her arrival. He smiled brightly as he brushed by her. Sophia waited until he brushed past her. She walked toward the fridge to grab the limes. Her boot crushed something on the floor. She spotted a crushed white pill and a whole one. Her fingers grabbed the pill. Her eye widened when she read Cyotce, an anti ulcer medicine. A pill that can cause miscarriages in pregnant women. Her flung around as she dashed towards the living room. She saw Gwen taking the glass from Lancelot. She just threw her body between them.

Percy gave her a horrified look. Nimueh just stared. Merlin found a cloth, Gwen attempt to help her. She had to continue the crazy girl act until she could get Gwen to leave. Lancelot wanted to hurt the baby. Sophia closed her eyes. She needed to speak with Arthur.

She drank her hot chocolate. She stuffed crumpets into her mother. Nimueh, who was really cool. She just munched on a bit of egg. Vivian sipped coffee, and gave everyone dirty looks.

"Gawain is a twat."

Gwen wiped her eyes. Elena looked horrified. Sophia kept eating. Nimueh smirked.

"Vivian," Elena began," It's early. People are eating. Let's not be vulgar."

Vivian sipped her coffee, black, hot, and sweet. "Lancelot, Arthur, Merlin, and Percy are twats."

"Vivian," Elena admonished. "Don't call my husband names. Gwen, are you not going to say anything to defend Arthur?"

Gwen laughed as she shook her head. "No, Arthur can be a twat. Haven't you met him?"

Sophia flicked her head. "Percy is more of a wanker. Doesn't say much, then he wants attention!"

Nimueh smiled wryly. "Merlin is a nutter, a sweet, naïve, loving nutter."

Elena slammed her coffee cup to the table. "Well, I'm not going to call Lancelot a bad name to be part of the club."

Vivian winked at her. "Don't worry, love. Lancelot has already been called every name in the book." Gwen rolled her eyes. Nimueh seemed mildly amused by Vivian's antics. Sophia shot Vivian hopeful, encouraging eyes. Nimueh wondered about Sophia' dislike of Lancelot.

"Things have changed," Elena said sharply.

"Elena, she doesn't mean anything-"

"Oh, Gwen, I'm glad that you're pregnant. You can finally be someone's mother," Elena responded." Always giving advice, or playing victim."

Gwen blinked at Elena. What the hell is her problem? Gwen shook her head. She wasn't going to argue with her. She had to think about her baby.

Gwen smiled tightly. "I'm ecstatic to be pregnant."

"At least, she knows that her husband really wants her,' Vivian sniped." Vivian had guidelines for her mates. One, they must always look fashionable. Gen could do the floral chick thing, only the best clothing. Sophia could be sporty. Lena could channel Grace Kelly. However, they need to look good. Two, always be on time. Tardy id tacky. Three. I can say whatever to my friends. No one is allowed to jump all over them. Or just be mean. That was her job.

Gwen's mouth dropped at the low blow.

"Meaning, what Vivian," Elena asked softly.

"You have Gwen's sloppy seconds."

Gwen looked down at her breakfast. Sophia's mouth formed an "O". Nimueh leaned back in her chair. Vivian and Elena stared at each other with pure venom.

"He loves me."

"Just like he loved Gwen!"

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, not everything is about Gwen."

"No. it's about being a bad friend. Marrying the bloke that left your mate at the altar."

"She landed on her feet."

"Will you?'

Elena pushed her chair from the table. "I don't need any of you."

Vivian gave her a good bye salute. Elena grabbed her handbag and stormed from the restaurant.

"What?'

"Nothing," Gwen muttered.

"I'm sick of her."

"Or you're sick of Gawain. You took it out on Elena."

"Well, she had it coming. I'm a bitch." Vivian shrugged. Why didn't you run after her, Mummy?"

Gwen twitted her head. "My mummy days to Elena are over. She's on her own. I can't be stressed and pregnant. My little person comes first. Gwen rubbed her mound.

Arthur's father is scary Sophia thought as she squirmed in his office. He wasn't very cuddly or just nice. He assessed you, and saw into your soul.

Uther raised two daughters with Hunith's help. Well, mostly, it was Hunith. Goodness, does that mean I helped raise Merlin. He shook his head. He knew when a girl hid something bad. Sophia fidgeted on her chair. Her eyes were lowered. She bit her lip. Something was wrong. Uther didn't have time to play hide and seek with Sophia.

"What's going on Sophia?" Uther gave her the defense look. He held her eyes until tears formed. It always worked.

Sophia sniffed as tears filled her eyes. "They won't believe me… Lancelot…, he's going to hurt the baby."

Uther's ears perked up. Baby and Lancelot. "Who's baby?"

"Gwen's."

Uther placed his pen on his desk. His eyes darkened as his jaw set. "Tell me everything.

A/N: Short chapter. Tired eye. Uther pays Lancelot a visit.


	18. Baby kicks

Gwen wiped her tired eyes. Almost six months pregnant. Time is going so slow to me. I haven't spoken to Elena in months. Vivian and Gawain are at each other's throats. Merlin and Nimueh are in love. Morgan and Leon are engaged. Arthur spilled like a girl that Percy went ring shopping. Everyone is on a new path except Gawain and Vivian. They are stuck on I wanted you, but I won't cave first. Goodness, I just want to relax and watch a bit of tell. Eat my bowl of ice cream. I wanted chocolate. He wouldn't purchase chocolate ice cream. Chocolate is bad for the baby. He's bad for my nerves. He was one more time to refer to the baby as His baby. He hasn't done any work over the last 5 1/2 months. One thing, Arthur is King of the Hill. He's like Hank set in his ways, annoying… just getting on my nerves.

Vanilla ice cream. Cool, sweet, creamy. It strange to eat ice cream in the middle of winter. The baby wanted ice cream… I wanted ice cream. Wanted to watch Misfits and have a sweet treat. While, Merlin and Arthur played in the backroom.

Gwen placed in her spoon in her bowl. Her eyes widened. Something twitched in her tummy. Gwen eyed her bump curiously. Lightly, she placed a hand over her bump. Her baby moved. She was sure of it. Finally her lazy baby moved. After five months of gas, weight gain, huge boobs, her baby moved. It was so utterly gentle. Gwen's eyes grew in surprised. Her fingers gently moved back to communicate with Baby Pendragon.

"Well, hello, my little one. It's going much to slow for me" Gwen murmured to herself. Princess looked around for another person. She flopped her head back on the settee. "Do it again for Mummy."

Gwen waited. Nothing. "Please, my little one." Gwen sat for a few more minutes. She sighed in defeat. She spooned another bite cell melting ice cream in her mouth. She closed her eyes to savor Vanilla beans. She shook with joy. Ice cream. The ice cream makes you move.

"Arthur," Gwen yelled shrilly. "Arthur! Arthur! Merlin Merlin! Come quick."

Arthur's blue eyes looked wearily down the corridor. He had given her everything ice cream, not chocolate, a few biscuits, and a nice cup of tea. He rubbed her feet. He told her that she was beautiful. He was afraid of the voice, especially that version of the voice. What happened to his sweet wife? His darling reasonable Guinevere. She was replaced with a demanding bossy Fembot.

What do you think she wants?"

Arthur shrugged. "It's like coming home to a different person every day," he whispered." Cenred said Morgause filed for divorce when she was pregnant with Morded. He said grin and bear it."

"ARTHUR! MERLIN!"

Merlin turned off his Xbox. "Let's see. Why am I getting summoned? I didn't make a baby with Gwen."

Arthur frowned. "Rent free with meals included. So, I support you. Meaning you shared my hormonal wife. It's for better and worse. And until the baby arrives."

Merlins smirked. "I got it."

Arthur smiled at Gwen lovingly. "You want me to watch you eat ice cream?" Gwen grabbed his hand. "No, just feel." Merlin refused to intervene in Arthur and Gwen's little games. Usually, they played in the bedroom, or just gave him a heads up to stay away.

"No, the baby moves when I eat ice cream."

Arthur gave Gwen a skeptical look. "Watch."

Gwen shoved a huge lump in her mouth.  
Guinevere, you're going to choke." Merlin and Arthur watched her move it around. She swallowed. Arthur gave her the "You're going to be my first Jane Eyre wife" look. His eyes widened suddenly. "Gwen, she moved."

Arthur always referred to the baby as a girl. He never cared to explain his desire for a daughter. Just the baby was she or her. His long fingers moved tenderly on Gwen's little swell. "Eat more."

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "She might like chocolate."

Arthur rubbed Gwen's belly. "She responds to Vanilla." Gwen ate another bite of ice cream. Arthur smiled brilliant. "It feels so different. Guinevere, someone is living in you."

"Didn't notice."

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Come feel my daughter."

Gwen sighed and swallowed another spoonful of ice cream. Merlin signed at Arthur "Brilliant."

"Eat more, Guinevere."

"I've lost the taste for Vanilla."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "We can get some chocolate."

Gwen smiled.

Lancelot like and respect his father-in-law, Lord Godwyn. He was a good man. He didn't enjoy mingling at his birthday arty. His former mates were there. He didn't feel like making small chat with, especially Vivian. He wasn't Gwen's leftover or Sloppy seconds. Why were they here anyway? Oh, yes, they were like a little clan. Everyone must attend each other's events.

His dark eyes flicked over Gwen resting next to Arthur on a leather settee. Various people touching her growing bum as she smiled happily. Her eyes wide with pure joy. Her brown skin glowed as she sat with a hand wrapped around Arthur's forearm. Her eyes never look in his direction. She could see nothing but Pendragon. Her life revolved around Pendragon and his brat. What would happen, if she failed to deliver Arthur's much desired child?

Would Arthur press his lips tenderly upon her cheek? Would he hold her hand? What would he do?

Uther leaned against a wooden panel observing Lance's darkly handsome face. He knew the boy since he was a lad. Yet, he didn't know this man at all. Uther didn't like the way Lancelot's eyes lingered over Gwen. Uther learned the hard way, not to covet other's people's wives. Lancelot would not disturb his family's happiness.

Morgana was happy. Uther watched her proudly as she stood with Leon, laughing and conversing with their friends. Leon's large hand wrapped around her waist. Morgause and Cenred laughing with their siblings. Arthur was happy, finally. His boy was actually happy. He never thought he would see Arthur's eyes of full joy. Hell, even Merlin didn't seem as goofy. Hunith was a bit shocked that he dated an older woman. Nimueh was beautiful, cool, and elegant. She seemed able to deal with Merlin. Uther shook his head. God help her. Yes, his children were in good places. No one would disturb it.

Uther spent weeks trying to pin down a meeting with Lancelot. He hated to be ignored or denied. Lancelot, actually made him wait. Then, he canceled the meetings. His indifference infuriated Uther.

Uther walked over and tapped Lancelot's shoulder.

"How are you, Lancelot?"

Lancelot stared into Uther's icy blue eyes. He smirked at the older him. Of course, he would pick tonight for their meeting.

"Dandy, Uther. And yourself?'

Uther smiled coldly. "I'm in the prime of my life. I'm awaiting the birth of my newest grandchild. Morgana is engaged. Morgause blessed me with Ellie and Morded. Merlin is always smiles. What else could a man ask for?"

"Family is important."

"Yes, when the does the baby arrive?"

"In April. Elena is having a boy."

"Sons are special. They look up to you. They emulate you. I would hate for Arthur to know my pain of losing his wife."

Lancelot gave Uther a hard look. "Arthur seems happy."

"He is happy."

"Then, he should be able to keep his wife."

"The baby will bond them forever. They will be a family. Like you and Elena, a family."

Lancelot frowned. "I love my son."

"Yes, I love my family. All of my family, even unnamed, unborn members.

Lancelot smirked when he realized that Uther threatened him in a nice polite British way. That Upper Class titled privileged British way. Well, Uther needed to realize that things have changed in Britain.

"Gwen's baby isn't my concern.

"Keep it that way or else," Uther muttered as he walked away.

Lancelot watched him join Hunith. He smiled brightly at the gentle woman with dark brown eyes. Her hand touched his jacket slightly. Yes, Uther a child bonds a couple together. When, I wonder if Balinor is still connected to Hunith.

Gwen was a bit shocked when Lancelot slipped next to her on the settee. She smiled brightly. He licked his lips. His dark eyes serious.

"How are you?'

"Fat."

"You look perfect. A perfectly round little bump. You as fit as ever,"

Gwen grimaced slightly. He's looks at my chubby body. It's one thing when Arthur lies that I look fabulous. It's another one, when my ex is so polite and observant.

"Your child is growing a long too. Elena glows."

"We're having a son, Galahad."

"Congrats." Gwen smiled sincerely. "Be happy, like we are." Gwen's lips curled.

"Is something wrong," Lancelot asked hopefully.

Gwen raised her eyebrows. He seems quite urgent. "The baby is moving."

"May I?"

Gwen realized that she couldn't say no. she was pick and prodded all night. To deny Lancelot would create something out of nothing. "Of course."

His large hand cupped her swollen belly. Gwen smiled proudly. "I say a rugby player. Everyone thinks

She 's going to be a dancer."

The baby's movement touched Lancelot's heart. A person lived within Gwen. His dark eyes went blank. Gwen, another Gwen. If the child was a girl; it would be another Gwen. Life would be perfect to have another Gwen.

"Well, I'm off my dear," Lancelot said abruptly. "Take care of your baby. I hope Arthur gets his girl."

My dear, grannies say that. Gwen rubbed her belly. "Be glad that he left me, dear one. Vivian would be right; he probably did make the demon seed. He's not good Daddy material. He's getting loopy. Your Daddy adores you. I hope you are a girl, just for him. Or you're going to have such a long name, Lucas Uther Thomas." Gwen frowned. "Sounds funny when you say it fast." Damn Arthur, and his deals.

Uther rubbed cocoa butter on Gwen's swollen belly. A small smiled on her face. He dark head resting on a pillow.

"You seem tired, Guinevere."

"She's beginning to move at night. She likes sugar. Ice cream was a bad idea. She also likes noise. I think it's Vivian's baby. She must have slipped me an egg."

Arthur frowned. "Well, then Gawain is the father. My genes would never mesh with Vivian's,"

"They are worrisome. Shooting daggers at each other, snippy comments. Arthur, when is it going to stop?'

"He needs to be his foot down. Like I did with you. Didn't give you a chance to express regret or self doubt. I moved in for the kill."

"So, I'm a deer or quail."

"Yup, I went straight caveman. Slapped you on the head, and carried you over my shoulder to my cave. Made you my woman," Arthur boasted proudly. "Branded you as mine. All men can see my name etched on your skin.

"You're mad. I hope the baby doesn't have your ego."

"She better have your curls."

Gwen smiled. She complained and whined but she loved Arthur.

"I spoke with Lancelot."

"Oh."

"He's different."

"I've noticed."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want to worry you."

"Oh."

Maybe, the break with Elena is a good thing, Guinevere. Just let's get our girl here."

Gwen smiled. "We might have Lucas Uther Thomas."

"No, you're giving me a girl or else!"

"Hopefully, you shot X's, Arthur."

"Put your claws away, Kitten."

A/N: My friend's baby would move for ice cream and Sprite (a lemon line soda in the states.) Balinor makes an appearance.


	19. Baby Pendragon

Lancelot smiled at Edwin.

"Do you have it?'

Edwin rolled his eyes. He didn't get this guy's obsession for the Guinevere chick. She's pretty, and all. She's married. She's married to a Pendragon. Lancelot paid his fees. He paid them nicely. He could care less about his motives.

He slide an Sonogram labeled Guinevere Pendragon across the table. "I'm the best."

Lancelot twisted the picture around. Baby pen dragon suckled their thumb. "So, the sex?"

"A girl. She should arrive at the end of June."

Lance smiled contently. "The other matter?"

Edwin leaned back. "I've located Balinor. It's going to be complicated to return him t the United Kingdom."

Lancelot sipped his coffee. "Leave that to me. You'll find a wire transfer into your account."

Edwin smiled. "Other job?'

"Soon."

"Muswell Hill is a lovely location to raise a family."

Lancelot smiled at the decorator. "Yes, our first baby should arrive in June, a darling little girl."

Lancelot grinned at the decorator. "That's why I chose this house for my young family."

"The Location is perfect. Not far from London, excellent schools."

Lancelot walked around the sunny room with a wide window. "What kind you do for her nursery?"

Susan smiled at Lancelot. She wished she had a rich handsome husband that purchased a home as a surprise. He was so utterly charming. His smile could make you agree to anything.

"I'm thinking pinks and grays. A perfect little kingdom for your princess. I can paint a mural on the wall. A grey castle."

Lancelot smiled. "Perfect. Make it happen. Don't worry about expense."

Lancelot opened the door for Susan. "Let's chat about the rest of the house."

Lancelot smiled. Guinevere and their daughter would enjoy their lives here. The baby would help seal their rift. Uther was right; babies bond their parents together.

Lancelot gave Elena a wry look as she wiped down the countertops in the kitchen. "Darling, we pay someone to clean."

"It has to perfect for the baby."

"About your shower?"

"Yes, invite your friends. Don't you miss Gwen, Vivian, and Sophia?"

Elena gave Lancelot a sad look. "Yes, it must have been hormones. Vivian is always a shrew." Tears streamed from her eyes. "I want to be with me."

Lancelot folded Elena in his arms. "Call them," he murmured against her hair. "It's a special time for you and Gwen. You should share it." Elena pressed her hands against his back. "I want Galahad to be mates with Gwen's baby," she wailed. "Lancelot kissed her forehead. "Then, call her."

"Okay."

Lancelot kissed Elena's cheek. "See, our circle will be complete."

Gwen watched Arthur toss his case across the room. Princess dashed into their bedroom. She hadn't seen her husband in a week. He traveled to Paris for a case with Gawain. He insisted that she stay with Uther and Hunith in the country. Gwen had fussed and huffed until he dropped her off. She glad her ruse worked.

She wanted to make Arthur happy. So, she found out the sex of their baby. She was pleased to say that Lucas Uther Thomas wasn't going to make an appearance.

"What's wrong?"

"Gaiwane!"

Gwen nodded. It had been a difficult few week, or was it months yet? Gawain and Vivian were absolutely ridiculous. Arthur blamed Vivian. Gwen threw fault at her beloved Gawain. Overall, they realized their friends were being silly.

"It's not like she was a virgin, "Arthur griped.

"He had all of London."

Arthur arched a blonde brow, "Not all of London." Gwen rolled his eyes.

"Okay, he didn't have me or Sophia," she fumed. "Feel better."

"No." He walked over to Gwen, and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "Now, I do."

She tapped his shoulders. "I missed you too."

Arthur swung his head a head. His nose scorched. "Is that fresh paint."

Gwen smiled at her husband as she pulled him towards her old room. "Yes, close your eyes." Arthur closed his eyes.

He worried that she was taking him to a see dungeon to whip him for not being there to get food or something. He heard a door opened. Under his eyes lids, he could see light.

"Open your eyes!"

Arthur was shock by the transmutation. Pale blur paint covered the walls with butterflies attached. A huge white crib sat in the center of the room. White drapes trimmed with pink, trees, butterflies, ladybugs adorned the lone window. A large pink rug was under the crib. His fingers touched mirrored butterflies. It was like being caught in spring.

"It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Gwen's belly as he pulled her against his chest. He kissed her ear. "Not in here big boy."

"Guinevere, I know I keep saying," my daughter", but we might have a son. He's going to get bullied, if his mates see this room."

Gwen placed her hands over Arthur's. "We're having a daughter. I did another sonogram."

Arthur smiled brightly. "How did you get this done?"

"Money talks. Uther knew someone, and it's our gift from him."

Arthur smiled. We can't stay here tonight. The paint smell is too strong for my girls."

"I'm already packed."

"Why a spring theme?"

"That's when I realized that I loved you. It was springtime."

Arthur gripped Gwen tighter. "Now, we just need to settle the Vivian and Gawain matter."

"Leave it to me. One thing."

Arthur snuggled closer to Gwen. "Yes?"

"Her name?"

Arthur kissed Gwen quickly. "Olivia Belle."

Gwen gave her a strange look. "Why?"

Arthur rubbed his hair as he flushed. 'Well, my mom's name is Igraine. It means "Peace." So, I searched girl names that meant Peace. I really like Olivia. Olivia means Peace. "Arthur's face turned a bright shade of red. "Belle is my favorite Disney Princess."

Gwen shook her head. "Really, I thought you would like Mulan." Arthur has a favorite Disney Princess? He like a book, I always learn new things about him.

"No, I'm partial to smart girls with brown hair and eyes. She tamed a beast, and became his queen."

"So, Olivia Belle Pendragon."

"I know it doesn't flow well. I can think of something else."

"No, she's going to be your Belle."

"Yes, Belle Pendragon.

A/N: Viv and Gawain return next chapter. Balinor drops in for a visit. Merry Christmas! I hope the snow stopped in Europe. Finally, a nice day in Florida.


	20. Daddy' s home

Vivian was a bit envious. Gwen's skinned just glowed. She was absolutely radiant. Arthur spawn hadn't had her chubby. Bells Hells as Vivian liked to call the baby; was nestled in Gwen's tummy, nothing else was huge. Lucky Slapper. Then, again growing a Pukedragon, should equal glowing skin, fuller hair, and lack of sagging body. I hope I have a nice body when I get pregnant…. No, babies for me. No sex for me. Have to remember to research convents. I need to be blessed after dancing with the devil.

Gwen popped another Banana Laffy Taffy in her mouth. Goodness, she loved her brother; he shipped a huge box of American candy to her without Arthur's knowledge. She had to share her stash with Merlin. She kept the box in his room.

"Viv," Gwen started sweetly," We need to discuss Gawain." Vivian arched a blonde eyebrow. "He asked about me?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, we aren't allowed to discuss you."

"Really. I'm the first woman to go for one night, and back off," Vivian pouted. "Was I supposed to melt."

"No, you need to speak with him."

"Why, "Vivian yelled."

Olivia Belle kicked Gwen sharply. Gwen rubbed her spot. "Get used to it, Livybelle. She's a drama queen."

Vivian pushed her hands through her blonde mane. "My life is easy. Parties, I plan them, and I walk away. Wedding, smile, be happy, and call Leon to representative in five years." Vivian exhaled. "Except for you, Arthur would be a bitch to divorce." Gwen waved her hands. "I date men, and I'm in control. I say what time. I say what restaurant. I say what day." Tears streamed down Vivian's face. "I can't deal with not knowing. I can't be a pick me up girl or… was it Hollerback Girl?"

"Hollerback girl."

I can't be another girl on the list."

Maybe, the list would stop with you. Maybe, you are everything on his list. Everything that he needs. He won't have to search anymore."

She plopped down next to Gwen. Vivian placed her head on Gwen's shoulder. Her hand rubbed Gwen's swollen belly. She laughed hewn Olivia Belle kicked against her hand. "did I wake her up?"

Gwen laughed. "I think she's going to know your voice better than mine."

"You need to speak with Gawain. "It's too late. I'm… just, I don't know."

"It's called scared." Gwen rubbed Vivian's back. "Leave it to Mummy."

"Everything is different, Gwen. I need order. Everyone is pairing off. I don't want to join the collective. Everyone is marrying everyone in our social group. All of the girls drank the Kool-Aid, even Morgana. How can I be with him without losing myself. Merlin found Nim, she's awesome. Becoming Elena… Goodness, she's even married. He's loopy, but she's married."

Gwen laughed. "You have a life outside of the life. I have my own things. Arthur isn't allowed to mess with. He wear his Barbie accessories when he goes to court. I do my Organic cooking slash lifestyle thing. I have me. It's work, but I'm happy."

"really?"

"My husband wear a white wig and housecoat for his job. Arthur isn't perfect. He's a good man. As is Gawain. Speak with him."

Vivian grimaced. "I need to get last rites before the meeting."

"Save the drama for your Mama!"

"That's you."

Yes, I am the Mummy."

Arthur wanted to slide under the table. She had that look on her face, the scary look. Before Olivia Belle, he saw the face once a year, and only when he did something massively foolish. Arthur raised an eyebrow when she brushed past him to stop in front of Gawain. Oh, yes, she lunched with Vivian.

"Guinvere-"

"stay out of this, Arthur."

"Guinvere, the baby-"

"shut up Arthur."

Arthur leaned back in his chair. That's all you buddy.

Gawain's lips curved into a lush smile. "How are you, Lovey?"

Gwen tightened her lips. She wasn't going to fall for his charm." Not well."

"You look amazing. Pregnancy becomes you."

Gwen blushed prettily." IT's a new dress."

Arthur leaned forward. Shock written across his face. "Stop flirting with my wife, Gawain! Guinevere , why are you here?" Arthur folded his arms.

Gwen's head whipped around. "Gawain, I was angry with you. That was such a waste of time. Arthur is a better target," she gritted through her teeth. "Tomorrow, if you have plans cancel them. Pick Vivian up at her flat 7 sharp. Pick a nice restaurant, flowers, candy. The works. Livybelle can't take another day of your fight."

Gawain wiped his eyes. "Of course, Lovey. Anything else?"

"No."

"Be sweet to Arthur."

Gwen wrinkled her nose. She looked over her shoulder. "Arthur, your office."

Arthur placed his folder on the table. "I have five minutes. He was royally pissed with Gawain and Vivian. They were disruptive. Gwen was stuck in the middle of the mess. He watched her leave the conference room.

"Thanks, Gawain."

"Anytime, Mate."

Arthur walked to his office. He was surprised to find lunch on his desk. Gwen swinging in his chair. A confused look met her laughing eyes.

"I had to get you out of the meeting."

Arthur shook his head. He lifted Gwen from his chair. He settled in comfortably and pulled Gwen into his arms. "I love my girls."

"We love you."

"Well, what do you think?"

Mia's nursery was a perfect princess room. A gray castle surrounded by white clouds with flowers, unicorn, and rainbows adorned one wall. A huge cherry crib decorated with pink and white linens sat in the center of the room. Another wall had a shelf of stuffed animals. Te room was light and airy. Mia was placed in pick and grey letters on the last wall.

"It's perfect for my baby girl, Susan, "Lancelot replied. 'Do you know that Mia means mine in Italian? Mia and her mother were always meant to be mine.

Hunith knitted a blanket for Baby Olivia as Ellie watched her favorite program on the Telly. Her blonde ponytails dusting the floor. Her hands cupping her adorable face.

"Hunnie, may I please have a drink?"

"a little chocolate milk?

Ellie grinned. "With biscuits?"

Yes."

Hunith placed her creation on the settee. She walked silently to the kitchen.

Ellie's blonde hair rose when the door bell rang. She pushed herself from the floor. "Hunnie?"

Ellie walked toward the front door. Hunnie was busy. It was just her brother coming from school. Ellie skipped towards the door.

her little hand twisted the knob. He eyes looked at tall man with long brown hair.

"You aren't Morded." She slammed the door shut. She skipped back to her play area.

Hunith gave her a curious look. "Ellie, where did you go?"

"Someone was at the door. I closed it."

Hunith gave her the stern grandmother look. Ellie wrinkled her nose and returned puppy dog eyes.

"Do we open the door without an adult?"

"No, Hunnie. I'm very sorry." Ellie blinked. Blinking always work with Grandpa and Hunnie.

Hunith's eyes widened when the doorbell pealed again. "Stay here."

Hunith wasn't in the mood for visitors. She opened the door with her patient smile on her face. She paled when she met his familiar brown eyes.

"Balinor."

A/N: Balinor, Hunith, and Uther, oh my! Vivian, Gawian, and Dinner, oh my! Merry Christmas! Sorry, I'm watching the Wizard of OZ! Four hours of the Christmas Story! Of course more of the Grinch aka Lancelot!


	21. Talk softly and carry a big stick

Uther Pendragon was annoyed. No, he was downright pissy. He tried to be nice and gooey. He wanted to update his image. He made a tactical error with his choices. He made the world think that he was weak. A mistake that needed to be rectified immediately.

Balinor that sassafras, wild oat eating mongrel dare to approach his family. He went to Cenred and Morgause's home. He dared to upset Hunith, his Hunith. Uther tapped his pen in dismay. Somebody watched his family. How did Balinor know to seek Hunith at his daughter's home? Somebody watched his family. Someone went too far. Who dared disturb the lives of the Pendragons?

Balinor go back to hell. Hunith and Merlin was a part of his family. She was… Uther rarely discussed Hunith's role in his life. If Igraine was his sun; Hunith was his moon. Bringing guidance and peace to his darkness. A darkness that he lingered in when Igraine took her last breath. Balinor couldn't have her. Never would eh cause her to cry again.

Uther pulled his mobile from his pocket. He tipped the numbers quickly. "It's Black Dragon. I need a favor. Meet me at the zoo. Bring a child. Don't act nutty."

Nimueh was a bit dismayed. Merlin's anger surprised her. Her sweet gentle lover was gone. Hate distorted his face. His large hand curled into a ball. Tears in his usually sweet eye. Arthur made tea in the kitchen. Gwen sat holding his hand; trying to calm him down. Nim's lips trembled. She looked away in discomforted.

That's why I don't get close to people. I fix them and move brushed her sable hands away.

Her foot tapped nervously. Arthur noticed Nimueh looking out of place. It was time for Mama Gwen to let her little Robin fly to a new nest. Nim could hold Merlin's hand. That's what being in love means. It's ugly and good; happy and sad; passionate and boring. It's yucky but really great."

"Guinevere," Arthur called. "I need help."

"Coming, Arthur."

He watched Gwen pry her fingers from Merlins. She waddled into the kitchen. Arthur sat her at the table. He gave her a plate of biscuits and a glass of milk. He kissed her softly. "Give Livybelle her snack." Gwen pointed to Merlin. Arthur shook his head firmly. "Nimueh's job. Just like its Gawain's job for Vivian. You need to focus on Livybelle and me. I could use a few kisses."

Gwen sipped her milk. "We're boring."

"The sex is still amazing."

"Even with my belly?"

"Your belly proves my manhood."

Gwen shot Arthur a blank look. "Oh, yeah."

"Yeah, I'll show you alter tonight."

Gwen blushed.

Nimueh knelt in front of Merlin. A trembling hand rested on his knee. Her fingers softy wiped away his tears. His eyes were so lost and afraid.

"He left her… she was unwed mother when it wasn't okay. Her family disowned my mom… Uther and Igraine took us in. He lived in paradise!"

"You need to tell him."

"Do you know my grandfather was a barrister with Uther? He denied my mother. It made Gauis become a doctor to defy his father. Balinor caused so much hurt."

"Confront him."

"What do I say?"

"What you just said?"

Nimueh cupped Merlin's face. She brushed his lips tenderly. "I love you, Merlin."

"I love you too, Big Mama."

Nimueh arched an eyebrow. "Big Mama?'

"Would you prefer Cougar?"

"Would you prefer sleeping with silly Monkey?"

"Nope."

Vivian kicked a red Marchessa blouse under her bed. "Too prissy." She placed a white Temperley dress against her chest. "No, I don't want to look virginal." She stomped towards her closet. She removed a black Prada dress with white trim. "Elegant, shows my toned arms, not Jillian Michaels, but they aren't bad."

Vivian wiped her eyes. She head to the Loo. She turned on her shower, and twisted her hair into a chignon. "Why am I doing this?" The warm water hit the tension areas on her spine. Vivian closed her eyes as she promised to ignore Gwen's pleas for drugs during her delivery. "Oh, yes, Little Buddy, natural labor for you, if this is a nightmare."

Gawain buzzed Vivian's door exactly at 7 PM. He clutched a bouquet of mixed roses. Beside, her door sat one large Hawaiian pizza, chocolates, and ale. He was doing something different with Vivian. He wasn't going to wine and dine. He was going to be real.

Vivian swung open the door. Her face fell when she saw his Abercrombie T-shirt and jeans. Her eyes widen; her lips set in a line. Her hands rose to her waits.

"Gawain, I thought we were going to eat dinner out."

"Do you really need another 200 quid dinner? Oh, we are, but its going t be real. He shoved the rose at her. "Don't touch them yet. He reached down and grabbed their dinner.

Vivian stood in awe.

A/N: eye problems mean short chapters. Gawain explains the meaning of roses to Viv. Merlin and Gwen "accidently meet" Balinor. Uther acts like Uther finally! Talk softly and carry a big bat was teddy Roosevelt's foreign policy. So, Uther will be nice, but he's going to get scary.


	22. Roses

Vivian quietly sat on her settee. She was given clear instructions. Gawain expected her to listen until he was finish with his little speech.

"Can I change my dress?"

"No, you look amazing."

Vivian's face felt hot. Now, I'm acting like Sophia and Elena, silly and ninny. At least, Gwen would pull on her Nanny's robe . Vivian placed her hands in her lap. She watched Gawain spread a blanket in front of her telly. He dropped the pizza box and ale in the center.

"Plates are in the far left cabinet."

"No, plates on the picnic."

"Picnic?

His teeth were so damn perfect. Vivian mused when Gawain smiled at her. "Three years ago, you said you wanted an indoor picnic with the love of your life. That's me! Don't deny it. Times for denials are over. Hawaiian pizza, ale, and roses."

Vivian scrunched her face. She said something that sappy, and she said it to Gawain.

"You were drunk with Gwen."

"Oh."

Vivian waved her hands. "You were listening."

"You danced around my flat, removed you top, and off to bed you and Gwen went. Yes, I put you girls to bed. You're a god mate. Gwen needs a system full of wine to numb her system. Yes, I listen to you, even three years ago. I thought you would come to me. Giving you space wasn't a good idea."

"I-"

"No, talking," he commanded sternly."

Vivian pouted against her couch. Yes, a painful delivery for Gwen. Gawain arranged flowers in her Waterford Crystal Vase, she bought it in a duty free shop when she was 15. It was a reminder that her mother was an idiot.

"Not that vase."

"Yes, this one, three weeks in Greece with your mom, all you could say was this beautiful vase reminded you that you can't trust people. It needs a new meaning."

How Gawain did remember all of her muttering and rants from forever. She didn't remember most of her nonsense until he brought it up.

Gawain limped towards the settee, a bunch of roses in his hand. Vivian realized that his left knee must be aching. He blew it out two years ago playing soccer with Arthur and the rest of the collective. Ever so often, it flared up and was tender for a few days. Her heart pounded rapidly. He came anyway. Even with is sore knee, he came tonight.

Gawain stared deeply into her blue eyes. His eyes were so caring and hesitant. "Vivian, I've always been around you. We were mates for years. So, here's a yellow rose for friendship. He dropped a perfect yellow rose in her lap. "Yellow roses represent warmth and true friendship. Don't say a word until I'm done."

Gawain held up lavender rose. "Arthur always buys these for Gwen. He says that she enchanted him; he's caught in her spell at first sight. He fell in love with her. So, here's a lavender rose. You have me under your spell, not at first sight. Something that grew slowly, it's like a having a recurring cold or something. You under my skin."

I'm a virus in a sweet way. Vivian's finger traced silky petals. Gawain grabbed a white rose. "This one is for us. White means purity." Vivian arched an eyebrow. "Well, it also means new beginnings. "I want to start a new life with you."

Vivian licked her lips. She felt stupid, why did she have tears in her eyes."Gawain-"

"Not done, Orange roses symbolize passion, desire, exuberance in romance…It's the way I feel when I see you. Like an amber fire burning in my soul."

Vain gave him a warily glance. "Oh."

"Not done."

"Pink means admiration, appreciation , and thoughtfulness. I'll admire you and cherish you forever, if you let me."

"Gawain-"

"I should have brought tape. Not done," he held up on stern finger. "I'm trying to seduce you into the collective." Vivian grimaced. "Yes, I know that you refer to Arthur, me, and the rest as the Borg collective." Vivian pressed lips together.

Vivian saw the most perfect thorn less red rose. It petals carefully unfurled. She looked closer to see Gawain's other hand had little red knicks. Her brows knitted together. "What happened to your fingers?"

Gawain gave her a loopy grin. "I took the thorns off myself. It's not easy. Anyway, Red roses mean symbolizes beauty and perfection, true love. I want to be the one that prevent anything from harming you. I'm out on a limb here, Vivian. Throw a man a rope or something. I love you."

"Really?'

"Yes, you're spoiled, cranky, but you have a loyal heart. I know with you I can do this ; I want to do this. Just for you."

Vivian leaned over and cupped Gawain's face. "She whispered ,"I love you in his ear. I'm scared."

"Me too. One day at a time."

"No surprise baby's like Gwen's"

"That happened because Merlin threw away her birth control pills in Vegas."

Vivian pulled back. "Merlin threw away her birth controls pills?" A shock expression marred her pretty face.

"It was destiny, just like us."

Vivian kissed the knicks on Gawain's fingers. She smiled and pulled him on the couch into her arms. "What movie did you bring?'

"Why, green makeup is always bad. Red clashes with white and blue. She looks like Union Jack."

"No, because sometimes, everything that you need is right before you."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "The black book is toast."

"Already gone."

"Off to the GP to see about your knee."

"I have a mother."

"I'm going to take care of you too."

"I can pick up your Stepford wife attire."

"It better be high end.

A/N: Vivian and Gawain need a chapter to figure it out. Uther and Ellie at the zoo with Aredian next chapter.


	23. Youre' the sidekick!

Arthur flicked a strand of blonde hair from Gawain's hoodie. "So, you got the girl."

"Yup."

"The girl loves you?"

"Yup."

"She's going to stop being a bad influence of my wife. Refrain from referring to my child as the early 2012 baby?'

Gawain laughed at Arthur. "I love her sassy mouth, almost rude ways."

'Almost?'

Arthur punched Gawain's ribs. "Everything works out." Arthur sprinted away to catch Percy. The showoff was miles ahead of the rest of them. Merlin rode along beside Gawain.

"Merlin, a bicycle," Gawain asked.

"I can't keep up. I'm always left behind. I bought a bicycle. It's still exercise. Goodness."

"Cause, you do girly things like Yoga with Gwen and Vivian. I'm limber, and I can do amazing things with Nim."

Gawain's eyebrows knitted together. "TMI!"

"Don't knock it until you try it."

Sweat damped Merlin's brow. "How did you get Vivian to crack?"

"I offered her roses, admiration, my heart, and I remembered little things that she said."

"So, at least you didn't boil a bunny in a pot, Fatal Attraction."

"It worked."

Merlin eyes Gawain wearily. "Glad that you aren't my type.

Uther realized that every child born in the world should be assigned a Nanny. What the hell was this thing called a McLaren. Whatever happened to a traditional Pram? He had to shake, and strap Ellie into it. His back hurt. Uther realized that he was old. Cenred, Merlin and Arthur's back were made to push these wheeled torture items. Ellie refused to sit still. She wriggled or put her foot down to make him stop pushing her. She worse than Morgause and Morgana. Yet, her smile melts my heart.

Uther wiped his brow. He lied to Hunith, Morgana, and Morgause. He never took any of the children anywhere by himself. He wanted to see the Gorilla Exhibit. He never spent time with his girls as little girls. He just wanted to go. Morgan and Morgause realized that he was lied. Hunith kissed him gently. She was very nice to him. Uther gritted his teeth. Hunith was his, and she was going to stay his, even if he had to borrow a page from Ellie's book. He would stamp his feet and wave his fists until he got his way. Uther always caved with his granddaughter.

Uther grimaced. He realized the heat, pushing , animals ,and dirty smell caused him to lose his mind.

"Grampy, Candy floss, please? Ellie showed her little white teeth. 15 muintes later, Uther spotted Aredian.

Ellie changed her mind ten times in line. Finally, Uther bought it all. He dropped them in her lap. Morgause could deal with her stomach pains. She hummed happily as she munched on something created with sugar.

Uther slide next to Aredian. His blue eyes full of distress. "Oracle, what can you tell me?'

Aredian rubbed his face. He decided that he couldn't deal with his grandchildren. He watched them swing on a fence. He hope that they wouldn't fall in. He was much too old to fight an animal. Hell, his children were young. They could replace this set. He gave them a sad look. Maybe, that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Someone paid Balinor's fines and lawsuits. They persuaded someone to dismiss his charges. A great deal of pounds exchanged hands."

Uther waved his hand. "Who?

"Lancelot du Lac."

Uther gritted his teeth. "How did he get the funds?"

"He's quite wealthy. He made 25 million pounds over the last 3 years. His bonuses weren't disclosed. Banking pays well."

"Track his movements. Assign people to watch Hunith and my daughter-in-law, Gwen. Get a name for who moved Balinor back into Europe."

Aredian smiled like a cat with a full stomach of cream. "So, you have returned to our Majesty's service. I couldn't possibly give protection your family without your full reinstatement."

Uther wanted to slap Aredian's head. "I'm in."

"A few matters need you attention, Black dragon. Meet me tomorrow at noon, not here."

Uther rolled his eyes. "Let me put this lay man terms. I want to ace sure that you understand, Aredian. I'm Woody, and you're Buzz Light-year. " Uther pointed at Aredian's chest. "You're the sidekick." Aredian wanted to click his heels like Fred Astaire. Big Daddy ( Uther's Maerican codename) was back. Uther was needed.

Aredian smiled. He missed Uther terribly. "So, who was Igraine."

Uther's eyes clouded over. "She was Little Bo Peep. We didn't get our happy ending."

"She was one of the best."

"Yes, she was."

Merlin didn't expect a call from Uther urging him to go out with Gwen today. He ranted and raved that Arthur needed to watch over his wife. Merlin would agreed to anything to appease Uther. So, here, he stood walking in an Organic gallery of things that could send his system into shock. He didn't dare take a sample.

He pushed people out of their way. Gwen's hand rested protectively on her swell. Merlin noticed a huge line gathered around a display. His lips trembled when he spotted the name: Balinor.

""Gwen, where did you get these tickets," Merlin inquired.

She shrugged. "Someone donated them to the website for me."

Merlin felt something was terribly wrong. Everything happens for a reason. He grabbed her little hand. Merlin looked deeply into her eyes. "We have to go." Gwen trusted Merlin with her life. The look in Merlin's eyes raised the hair on Gwen's neck.

Merlin ushered her around people. What's wrong with people, my goodness, she's pregnant.

"Merlin."

He turned to face an unfamiliar pair of brown eyes. His lips curled in disgust. "Hello, Daddy."

A/N: the boys finally get a clue. Merlin speaks with his father. Elena begins to wake up. Seriously, how can you have Toy Story 3 without Little Bo Peep? Whre was the happy ending for Woody and Bo? Thanks for the reviews.


	24. Hawkeye and black dragon

Balinor's mouth twisted into a sad smile. He felt horrible when he was informed that Hunith bore him a son 25 years ago. His selfishness created mountains of hurt in many lives. Yet, his eyes proudly roamed over his son. He knew Merlin was respected website designer. He expected anger and shock from his son, nothing else.

Merlin pulled Gwen behind his back to protect her from the crowds. Arthur , Uther, hell… the rest of the gang would murder him, if anything happened to the girls. Gwen's hand rested on his back. He hid a grin; Gwen would hide behind him at school. She was so short, and he was a regular beanpole, her small head peering around his side to make sure that everything was okay. Sometimes, it was still hard to let her lean on Arthur. We fall back into safe patterns. Her fingers moved slightly.

This man is Merlin's father Gwen thought. How did he get back into the country? Why didn't Merlin say anything ? Gwen winced Olivia delivered a game winning kick on her rib. Gwen rested her head on Merlin's back. "Merlin, I need to sit," she whispered.

Balinor's face flushed as he eyed the young pregnant woman. Her eyes closed tightly; her small hand shaking. Another sharp pain formed in her stomach. Her hands smoothed her baby. "It's okay, little one," Gwen soothed.

"Merlin, something wrong, Gwen whimpered. "Something is wrong with Olivia Belle," Gwen cried. Merlin scooped Gwen into his long arms. He eyed his father with hopeful eyes. "I need to find the quickest way out of here." Balinor' s mouth set in a grim line. "I know a way."

Gwen rested her head on Merlin's shoulder.

Hunith sat on Gwen's bed feeding her soup. Tom smiled tiredly at his youngest child. Uther was just downright angry. Merlin wanted to know how an ambulance waited for them outside. He was about to remove his mobile to call for assistance. A medical technician appeared to offer medical advice. Somehow, they made through London quickly, too quickly for Merlin's liking.

Arthur sat on Gwen's other side. His hand gently rubbing her swollen belly. Gwen's doctor confirmed that Gwen's womb was rather small, and Olivia was rather large 24 weeks. He thought her womb would stretch to accommodate the baby. He ordered Gwen to remain off her feet for the rest of the pregnancy. Her life should be stressed free.

Uther saw an opening ,and grabbed it. Hunith would care for Gwen at Camelot Manor. Gwen and Olivia would be safe in his fortress. Morgause could give a hand. Hell, Morgana could develop a few motherly instincts.

"Father, I couldn't impose," Arthur began. "I'll work from home."

Uther eyed his son coldly. "I'm not asking. I'm telling. My life is easier when I dictate, and the children follow."

Hunith's brown eyes gave him a warning look. Uther grimaced. She would give him a gentle scolding as they drove home, but later tonight, she would hold his hand. Uther would explain his fears to Hunith. She would give him strength to protect his family. She was his rock. Hunith wasn't his wife. They were lovers. He was much too old to have a girlfriend. Lover wasn't a term to describe her role in his life, and she was more than a companion. Uther wriggled his lips. She was his, and everyone knew it. Balinor need to be told firmly that Uther Pendragon never learned to share.

Arthur pouted his lips. "I can't be away from her."

"Arthur, "Gwen interjected. "I-"

"Arthur, you can commute to the city. Listen, my boy, you work 10-12 hours a day. You can't cook. She can't walk the dog. Tomorrow, collect Guinevere from this wretch place, and deliver her to my care, well Hunith's care."

"Arthur, it's a good idea. You can come on the weekends. You shouldn't have to travel over me."

Arthur gave Gwen a shocked look. "Guinevere, to be separated from you and the baby." Arthur shook his head. "It's not right."

"Arthur," Tom counseled. "Listen to reason."

Arthur 's shoulder sagged. "Fine." He kissed Gwen's forehead.

Uther gave Arthur a stern look. "No relations until my girl is born. Get use to forehead kisses."

"Uther," Gwen shrieked. Her hands covered her face.

Vivian walked into the hospital chapel. It wasn't a very homey place. A few candles burnt in the darkness. The only good thing was that she was alone. Never knew that his house would be empty. Somebody else wants something.

Vivian lowered her eyes. "God, you let ne down when I was six… or I thought you did, I wanted my Mummy and Daddy to live in our house forever." Vivian wiped away a tear. "I wanted my Mummy to stay with me." Vivian exhaled sadly. "Thanks for ignoring me, your plan was much better. My mum is a crazy witch, would use the other word, but church equals chapel. I'm going to… ask for something. I shouldn't use foul words."

Vivian leaned back in a hard chair. "Gwen needs this baby. Arthur needs this baby," she whispered." I need this baby. Don't tell anyone, but I purchased a few things for Olivia, she has a complete wardrobe for summer. I refuse to call her Livybelle. Who would let Arthur name a baby?"

"Anyway, just let Gwen have her baby. I'll be nice to Lancelot and Arthur. I won't do wicked things with Gawain. I'll listen to Sophia's babbling. I won't ask Percy, if he understands English. What else… yes, I won't tell Morgana that she has crows feet and recommend a cream. I don't mess with Nim. I'll buy Merlin candy. I'll keep the stupid dog, I won't ask Leon if he's looking for a beanstalk." Vivian licked her lips. "I'll be nice for a year." She shook her blonde hair. "Six months… until the baby is born. I will not say one mean comment, or be myself. I won't say Elena is dumber than dog. Yes, I know it's insulting to the dog. I won't call Lancelot Loopy. He's psycho, Lord. Think about it. Thanks for listening."

Merlin found Arthur curled in a stairwell, tears in his eyes. His large hands cradled his blonde hair. Arthur looked old, like he aged 5 years in five hours.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly.

"Not now, Merlin."

Merlin dropped next to Arthur. " She's sleeping. My mother and Uther went to our flat to organize her things."

Arthur flinched. "My father is selecting Gwen's knickers. Great."

"Arthur, it's a good idea. Mum will take excellent care of Gwen and the baby."

"I know that," Arthur clenched his hands. "It's happening again, I could lose them just like my Mummy. I'll be alone again."

Merlin shook his head furiously. "Gwen won't die. Baby Belle is coming. I saw Gwen's scan. She's moving around. She sucks her thumb."

"Really?"

"Her head was back, with her legs up, and her thumb in her mouth. She's something special. I heard her heart. It's strong, and loud, Arthur."

"I want my family."

Don't worry. I have to teach her how to hack government files."

"I'm a barrister. Not listening."

Arthur and Merlin smiled at each other. "Comes in handy," Merlin muttered darkly.

Arthur patted Merlin's back. "You're the only man .. That I'll share her with, not Tom, not Elyan, not even Gawain. Merlin, you're my best friend. I know… everyone thinks Vivian is her best friend. It's you, always you. Always there. I love you, Merlin."

"I love you too, Arthur."

"I will never say that again, Merlin."

"Please don't," Merlin grinned.

"I want you to be Olivia's godfather."

"Really?'

"Yes, she'll read comic books, and eat nothing but sugar. She'll be loved, if we can't take care of her. Besides, Father will make you move in with him and your mom."

"Don't give me a reason to say no," Merlin laughed. "Thank you."

""You're welcome.

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sophia slumped in a chair; her brown head slipping off her hand. Nimueh read a magazine in a corner. Arthur smiled when he spotted Vivian curled on Gwen's bed. Their blonde and brown hair tangled into a loopy mess. Nimueh shooed him away with her hand. "Get something to eat."

Arthur shut the door quietly. He walked to waiting area. He was surprised to see Elena and Lancelot. Morgana rushed over and hugged him so tightly. "I hate this too, "she whispered in his ear." "

"I know Morgy, so glad that you're here." Leon rubbed Arthur's back. Arthur broke Morgana's embrace.

"Morgause and Cenred stayed home. Morded has a cold." Arthur nodded in understanding."

"What's troubling Gwen and Olivia," Gawain asked calmly.

Arthur slumped into a chair. "Well, the baby is too big for Gwen's womb. She's trying to find space. Gwen needs to stay still to keep her from moving around too much. She's going home with Hunith and Dad, not me. It's not open for discussion. Dad wants to have a visitation schedule for all of you. He's making a list of topics that aren't allowed to be discussed with Gwen. My father stole my wife and baby," Arthur responded shakily.

Merlin watched his friends behind a pillar. He noticed a possessive gleam in Lancelot's eyes. He didn't hug Elena when she gasped in horror. He had the same devastated look like Arthur. Merlin gritted his teeth as he realized something is wrong.

Elena waddled back from the bathroom. She gently laid down on her back. She snuggled closer to her husband. A content smile on her face as she felt his warmth. "One more month, Galahad," she cooed to her baby as Lancelot dropped his hand on her belly.

"Go back to sleep, Gwen," Lancelot muttered as pulled his wife into his arms. Elena blue eyes widened in shock.

_Did he just call me Gwen? He must be worried about Gwen and the baby. _ Elena listened to Lancelot's breathing for hours until she could fall back to sleep.

Merlin stared at his laptop screen. His fingers rapidly moved over the keys. Quickly, he read a bunch of emails from Gwen's website. Mostly, women with unwanted advice. Gwen's emails were boring . He jumped over to her boss' account. He scanned rapidly until he spotted Lancelot du Lac.

"What the hell?"

A/N" I don't want hate reviews or calls for my head. Gwen had to get to Camelot Manor. She's safe from Loopy. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	25. Uther and Merlin

Organicgal: Hi.

ThebestPendragon: Hello, luv, why are you up?

Organicgal: Hungry, eating a plate of biscuits. Hunith brought them before she retired.

ThebestPendragon: It's after midnight. You should be sleep.

Organicgal: tell the baby.

ThebestPendragon: How are things?

Organicgal: a bit frightened. Uther has a decorated to recreate our nursery. Gauis comes every day. He doesn't trust my doctor. Gauis delivers Pendragon. Gauis IS NOT LOOKING AT MY PRIVATES!

ThebestPendragon: Stop yelling. Calm down.

Organicgal: She said your father wants to redecorate this wing for us. She asked me about a COLOR SCHEME.

ThebestPendragon: Guinevere, calm yourself. Baby, we aren't moving in with my dad.

Organicgal: This place is the hotel California, you can check in but you can't ever check out. Just wait and see. This is our new home.

ThebestPendragon: No, be patient.

Organicgal: Your screen name is very cocky, even for you.

ThebestPendragon: It's fits… it's right.

Organicgal: your daughter is awake, and kicking up a storm.

ThebestPendragon: Maybe, Bells should be an only child.

Organicgal: WHAT!

ThebestPendragon: We WILL DISCUSS on Saturday. Just think about it.

Organicgal: You stop yelling. Sleep. Goodnight.

ThebestPendragon: You're upset.

Organicgal: Peachy

ThebestPendragon: love you.

Organicgal: goodnight

ThebestPendragon: Guinevere

Organicgal: love you… too. However, anymore dumb thoughts, I'm moving in Viv, and Bells will have two mommies. Understand? I'm partial to Blondes, and Viv wants my hair more than Gawain's. My hair is better.

ThebestPendragon: perfectly. Goodnight

Organicgal: goodnight

So, Uther was a Spook. So, was Igraine, and Uncle Gauis. What the hell? Merlin was disappointed. He didn't think he could crack so many files. The ambulance company was bogus. Gwen hand daily protection, and did his mother. Uther, Uther, Uther, whatever , were you doing?

His laptop was much too bright for his tired eyes. He spent too many hours hacking and cracking. He knew Lancelot purchased a house in the suburbs. Lancelot arranged for Balinor return to the UK. Lancelot was a busy boy, too busy. He retained the services Edwin James. Merlin was a bit tired. He would research Edwin tomorrow. He needed to meet his father in the morning, and has out the past.

^ Gawain kissed Vivian's eyelids. His fingers traced her lips. Her pale hand pushed his face away. She rolled over ,and shoved her face into her pillow. "I'm not a morning gal for anything. Learn this quick. Take a cold shower. We aren't having sex until the baby is born, she mumbled grumpily.

"why?"

"I made a pact for God. I gave up things for the baby."

"Oh, you didn't ask me."

"Nothing to ask. Get it over. Eat a piece of chocolate. "

"Chocolate isn't the same."

Gawain nudged her shoulder. "Viv,… I'm know that you're awake." Gawain fluffed his pillow. "For that baby. The moment, she takes her first breath, clear your calendar."

"hell, you won't need that much time.

"Just, wait, and see."

"You won't miss a hair stylist appoint."

"Go to sleep.

"Love ya."

"Most the time, back at you."

Gwen laughed at Elena as she ate baby food during her shower. Sophia's idea to Skype into the party was brilliant. Gwen wished that she could have one of the pale blue iced cupcake. She could eat three or four of them. Gwen leaned back on her bed. Arthur was down with his father. Princess slept next to Gwen. Gwen wondered about her shower in May. Vivian brought a florist photography, painter, and alighting specialist to the estate yesterday. She had something planned for the gardens. Gwen was afraid to ask, Vivian beamed that Uther said "any expense necessary."

"hello, Gwen.

Gwen was a bit shocked to see Lancelot's handsome face on her laptop. "Hello, Lancelot. How's the party."

"a bunch of shouting, squealing women. " He smiled brightly at Gwen. "How do you feel?"

"Very relaxed, and rested. Olivia is growing and kicking every day."

Lancelot laughed. "So, your little girl is okay. Very Good, Gwen. Can't wait to her. I hope she has your hair."

"well, Pendragons have strong genes. We will see."

"Goodbye, Lancelot."

"See you soon, Gwen."

Merlin walked into Camelot Manor; holding a plate of cupcakes. Morgana and Morgause should arrive shortly. He heard Morded and Ellie laughing in the Library. Something smelled good, probably one of Gwen's favorite meals.

"Merlin."

Merlin smiled brightly at his.. father, hell no, Uncle Uther… no, just his Uther. "Hello, Uther." Uther motioned Merlin to follow him. Merlin sat the cupcakes on an end table. He skipped after Uther. "Merlin, wear a jumper. It's chilly."

"so, you spoke with Balinor."

Merlin smiled at Uther. "How did you know?"

"I know the moments of my children." Merlin gave Uther a surprised look. "yes, you are my child. I'm concerned about our family."

Merlin stared at the pond. He flicked a few rocks. He watched the circles shimmer and ring as they floated across the water. "Uther, everything has an reaction. Do you see how ripples get bigger and bigger."

"Lancelot wants Gwen, Merlin."

"Tell me something that I don't know."

Uther rolled his eyes. "I have a few government connections."

Merlin grinned. "Tell me something that I don't know," Merlin mocked.

"You hack Government websites. I allowed it ."

"Didn't know that."

Uther rested his palm on a tree trunk. " I have a few tricks. I knew you would find things."

"Lancelot owns a property. He brought Balinor to London. He is dangerous to our family, Uther."

"He needs to be stopped. At any cost."

Merlin folded his arms. "Concur."

"Arthur and the rest don't need to know."

"Concur."

"You play foolish quite well."

"Concur." Merlin smiled

Merlin waved his hands. "Balinor married a woman. They have children. He won't disrupted our dysfunctional family."

Uther nodded. "So, I cancel our meeting."

Merlin's brows knitted together. Yes."

"Get that address, we have bit of snooping to do."

"a Merlin and Daddy play date."

"well, Arthur is too damn cocky and pretty. You're a good cover. Who would think that you could carry out covert activities?"

"No one."

Arthur smiled as Olivia squirmed under his hand. "She's going to play soccer just like Daddy." Gwen munched on a cupcake. She closed her eyes as the icing melted in her mouth. "And, she's… going to.." Arthur shudder with happiness. Gwen looked at him when he squealed in glee. "I really want to hold her."

Gwen kissed Arthur, smearing icing on his lips. "me too. And I want to hold other babies."

"No."

"we will be careful."

"No."

"Sex is for making babies, no babies equals no sex. We won't ever have sex again."

Arthur widened his eyes. He grabbed the cupcake form Gwen's hand. He placed it on her night stand. He cupped her face. "Fine."

"Fine, talk to me in a few months, when I back to being sexy."

"Always sexy."

"Sure, I am."

"Girl of my dreams.

Elena rubbed her aching back. She just need to organize her files. Galahad kicked her bladder, and pinched her ribs. Almost, honey, just a few days. Elena arched an eyebrow as she looked over recently purchased homes. Lancelot bought a home. Why did he buy a house? Did he want to surprise her? "

A/N: Uther and Merlin go house hunting! Galahad makes an appearance.


	26. galahad

Elena stood in the middle of their living area. Her blue eyes blazed with anger and pain. Lancelot infuriated her with his vague response regarding the home in Musley Hill. He had the nerve to shrug and responded that she was mistaken.

His dark eyes regarded her with pity like she was an idiot. Galahad moved constantly inside of her. His legs beat her paddle and it was like he gripped her ribs. A faint dull pain in her back. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I already have, darling. So, wait or you will the ruin surprise."

Elena's blue eyes perked up. "A surprise."

"Yes, a big one for everyone. Just be patient, darling." Lancelot knew that Elena's inner child could be placated with a few simple words. So, this sham would be over. Gwen would raise their children Galahad and Mia. A perfect two child family. They were so lucky to have twins.

Elena looked down suddenly. "Lancelot, I need to go to the hospital." Lancelot frowned at the puddle of water coated Elena's feet.

"I'll get your bag."

Vivian looked at her mobile. "I thought it would end the world." Galahad Godwyn Du Lac born at 2:33 AM 10lbs, 10 oz, 58 centimeters. "That isn't a newborn. It's three month old baby. Did they have to wake me for this?"

"We should be up doing other things," Gawain griped

"We aren't doing anything to create a 90 day old human that lives in me."

_God, please forgive me, an early morning slipup. This isn't easy._

A/N: Happy New year! I'm really sorry that its cold for most of you. Off to my party. I wore flip-flops ( thongs) today! Just a drabble to confirm that Elena is an idiot. I'm just following the legend on this one; Elaine put up with Lancelot's BS in the legend.


	27. down the rabbit's hole

"What do you mean Gwen's uterus is large enough to accommodate Olivia," Uther drawled darkly.

Gaius raised his white eyebrows. "At your request, I examined all of her scans of Olivia. The boys located her medical files, and Gwen's uterus is perfectly fine. I haven't a clue; why her doctor ordered permanent bed rest."

"Uther, I researched her doctor's financial records, Uther," Merlin quipped slightly. "Someone transferred two million dollars into his bank account. Lancelot moved two million dollars the same day.

Uther leaned back; his chair swung as he tapped his pen. "He's trying to steal the baby."

"We have a winner," Merlin replied sadly. Merlin was a disappointed in Lancelot. How did he miss that Lancelot was a total complete nutter. A danger to an unborn baby and her mother. Lancelot put the ball in motion; he left Gwen at the altar. Now, he wanted to steal the baby.

Uther wiped his face. His family was under assault by a person that he knew forever. He watched Lancelot grow up. He played in the halls of this house. Now, he attempts to destroy our family. "Not in this lifetime. Pendragons are raised by Pendragons.

"That's why Gauis delivers Pendragons!" Gauis shrugged. "Guinevere is rather shy."

"Gauis , make plans to deliver the baby here, not a hospital. In the house. Get some drugs; have Hunith order distilled water or something. Rip some rags. Olivia is born here."

"How?"

"Give her a drug to induce her labor, when it's safe. He's not taking that baby from her parents. Never again, we will lose another Pendragon. I'm not burying or losing anyone that I love every again."

Merlin was surprised by the show of emotion. "Don't fret, Uther."

Gauis nodded. "I'll arrange everything."

"Merlin, the fingerprint samples arrived last night. " The lunatic had a fancy key fingerprint at the secret house. It took a month to obtain a sample of his prints. "Tomorrow, during the shower, we evade the house. _We get a look into Lancelot's mind_ Uther mused. It has to be dark and twisted.

Vivian is absolutely amazing. She recreated Gwen's favorite book as a child _Alice in Wonderland_. Chocolate and Vanilla cupcakes decorated with red hearts sat on tilted cake stands. Everyone wore a silly hat; white and red roses were scattered everywhere. A mad Hatter severed tea and small finger sandwiches to guests. A Cheshire cat floated around from a lighting machine. It was amazing.

"Well, you married someone as mad as a Hatter. I thought it would fit, Gwen."

"Thank you, so much," Gwen squealed

"Just glad that you married, Farthur, not Duncelot ," Vivian stated tartly." Her eyes closed. "_Another slip up. C'mon, the names were amazing._

Gwen laughed. "Vivian, you're going to be amazing godmother."

"That's the only type of mother that I plan to be. Gawain isn't planting his seeds in here. I'll never shake him."

"You don't want to shake him."

"For now."

Gwen and Vivian sat watching Ellie and Morded playing croquet. Arthur and Gawain played chess on a life sized board_. Where's Merlin and Uther_ Gwen wondered. Olivia kicked happily against her hand. She was so very big. Gwen's blouse bounced as the baby responded to the noise and excitement around her. She sensed her mother's joy.

"Can I join you?"

Vivian turned to look at Lancelot. "Can I stop you?" He was handsome as hell. A total bastard. How can Elena stand him? Galahad slept safely in his father's arms. An innocence sweet baby swaddled in a soft blue blanket cradled in a total Nutter's arms.

"Are you sleeping, Lancelot," Gwen asked softly. "Olivia is a night girl. I'm trying to catch up." Vivian frowned when Lancelot sat down next to them.

"No, ' up all hours of the night."

"Lovely."

Lancelot smiled softly. "When does the baby arrive?"

Gwen rubbed her swell. "My darling arrives in four weeks. I have a scheduled cesarean. She's much too big for my body. I should have picked a smaller husband," Gwen laughed.

"Well, your first choice is an idiot," Vivian said sweetly. She slapped her cheek and smiled at Lancelot. "It slipped. Well, I don't like you. I tolerate Arthur. That's not new." _I was honest. So, I get a free pass._

Lancelot laughed at Vivian's comments. "Vivian, you never change."

"You have."

Lancelot's eyes lingered on Gwen's radiant face. His heart ached with love for Gwen. This was right. Gwen with their daughter. He held Galahad. They would be so very happy."

"Can I take a picture?"

They smiled at the photographer. They leaned in smiling. Vivian pushed Lancelot away. "Not so close." Gwen shut her eyes after the camera flashed.

"Can you take one of the baby and almost baby," Lancelot asked.

"Of course.

Lancelot smiled at Gwen. "Vivian, just baby, sleepy dad, and glowing mothers to be." Vivian rolled her eyes and moved away. "Gwen, why don't you hold Galahad, practice?" Gwen took the sleeping baby from his father. She smiled at Elena and Lancelot's son. She moved the blanket to stare at his sleeping face. He looked just like Lancelot.

"He looks like you."

"Of course. Just like your baby will be beautiful as her mother."

"Maybe, I can't conquer Arthur,"

"He can beat."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

Lancelot motioned to the photographer. "Take a picture ." The photographer snapped a picture of Gwen cooing and cradling Galahad. Vivian noticed a goofy gleam in Lancelots' eyes._ What the hell is his problem_?

She watched Lancelot pull his arm around Gwen. He rested a hand on her belly. He gazed lovingly at Gwen. His hand stroked her belly_. Gwen, what the hell! Stop being mesmerized by that thing in your arms. Okay, it's not a thing, a baby, a sweet little baby. What's wrong with me. I'm letting Lancelot paw all over her. Where is her damn husband? Oh, he's playing with my boyfriend. Olivia makes her mother nutty._ The photographer snapped the picture before Vivian could say anything. Galahad opened his eyes and shrieked like someone pinched him. Gwen gently handed him to his father.

"I must go. He must be hungry."

Gwen watched Lancelot leave. "Viv, that was creepy. His hand stroked my belly, … like Arthur strokes my belly. He was much too close for an ex, and someone else's husband. He needs parameters."

Vivian slumped in her chair. "He's nuts. He needs a pill daily, everyday."

Gwen gave her a serious look. "He's different. Not that guy that I loved once, a very long time ago. He's… I don't know, it's weird. I… felt, strange with him so close. But I was afraid to make him back away."

"Why did you say anything."

"I was engrossed in the baby. Then, Lancelot has his arm around me. It didn't feel right."

"It didn't look right. Where the hell is Elena? She needs to get her creepy husband and screaming baby."

It was a surreal nightmare; a cross between Wes Craven and Salvador Dali. He actually named the baby "Mia." He had a nursery decorated. Uther wiggled his eyebrows in dismay. Well, he did remember to decorate one for his own son, actual child. Two perfectly decorated nurseries. The pure insanity of his mind. A living area coved in pictures of Guinevere. It was like a sick shrine. His obsession was twisted. Earlier, Uther slammed a drawer shut in one of the bedrooms. He actually bought her clothing and knickers. She's another man's wife! Hell, he has a wife!

"Uther, what are we going to do, Merlin asked slyly."

Uther folded his arms. "Well, the big boys will play, Merlin. Our field trip sis over. This needs to end.'

"do what you have to do."

Uther blinked; he was surprised by the venom in Merlin's voice and angry glistening in his eyes.

"leave this to me, I'm still in charge of this family. You're not ready to handle this, Merlin."

"Okay, do something. I trust you."

Uther nodded."Don't worry. I protect my own."

Elena was off feeding the baby; she really was a good wet nurse. He would miss her. She served her role well. Lancelot searched for the photographer. He slipped her several hundred pounds for copies of the photos with Gwen. A simple email to his account, and he could print the photos. It was perfect. Their first picture as a family. He smiled slightly. He would show it to his children.

A/N" is your skin crawling?" Olivia appears!


	28. Why did I have kids?

Morgause made Uther nervous. From day one, she was able to rack his nerves. She never cried. She was the world's most perfect baby. Morgana screamed for six months, two nannies walked out; not his firstborn. Morgana stared at Uther with her large doe eyes. She read his soul, and he didn't like it.

"Father."

Uther's eyes widened. He hated when she called him Father; it meant that she was on to him. Daddy when she wanted something. Dad , most of the time. Father when he was in the wrong, or she was annoyed.

"Yes, my darling."

Morgause crossed her arms. Why is Merlin hacking computers? I attempted to shut off his internet server. But, I , was told that Black Dragon gave Phantom access to everything! Merlin has a codename!"

Uther smiled. She was way too much like Igraine, all of the stuff that he didn't like in his wife. Morgana had all of his worst traits. Arthur inherited everything good from his parents.

"Well, he's brilliant."

Yes, he is brilliant. He's a boy."

"Merlin plays the fool. He's an adult. He likes. He has a 32 year old girlfriend."

"He's not staying in the business."

"If he wants,"

Morgause leaned over the desk to stare at her father." I will-"

"Morgause, Cenred began," let me-"

"Shut up. You weren't up all night when Ellie had stomach pains from the sweets!'

Uther had a choice: lie or be honest." He preferred to lie. However, he didn't want a return engagement with his daughter.

"Well, Lancelot is a nutter. He plans to steal Olivia and Gwen. He bought a freaky house with a nursery and a shrine to Guinevere. He sent Balinor here to steal Hunith from me, and I'm handling it. Yes, I'm unretired."

Cenred bit his lips. It was nice to see someone else receiving Morgause's wrath ramble. She always left out that Morgause was supposed to recruit Cenred to MI5 as well as the family law business. She fails to mention that she transcribes encrypted messages between soccer games. The Pendragons are a bunch of spies, a famly of spies.

"Father, Merlin isn't supposed to be a part of this. I joined, so my siblings would have a life free from service!'

Uther scowled. "He hacked the files… I couldn't lie to my child's face."

Morgause arched an eyebrow. "You don't lie to us?"

"No."

Morgause frowned. "gee, you nose is growing, Picchoic."

"Not anymore."

"What plans are in place to prevent the kidnappings," Cenred asked curiously.

Uther smiled. "Gwen, will deliver the baby here."

Morgause rolled her eyes at her father. "Uther-"

Uther smiled. Thanks Goodness for Cenred. Silently, he walked behind his wife. That's why we call him Shadow. Shadow and Sunlight, that's their codes names. Morgause was a vibrant burst of light, and Cenred, covers in you in cool darkness like a shadow. His large hands sank in her heavy blonde hair His lips kissed her jaw.

Uther slipped out.

"Seduction won't work, Cenred."

"Yes, it will."

"The children-"

"With Gwen."

"My father's study."

"Perfect."

Uther rushed towards the kitchen. He didn't care what happened in his study. He wanted away from Morgause. She was just downright scary. His mouth watered when he spotted a chocolate iced cake sitting unguarded on the table.

He could taste the chocolaty richness in his mouth. He looked over his shoulder. Hunith must be fiddling with Morgana about wedding plans. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet. She won't think that I stole a piece of cake. Sneakily, he fetched a knife and fork from the drawer.

Uther cut a huge slab of cake. He closed his eyes as he eat merrily. Nothing could bother his serenity.

"Gramps, what are you doing?"

Morded was just like his father. He could sneak up on you. "Just a little snack.

Morded eyed the plate. "That's for tea."

Uther ate another bit of cake. "I'm old, and need tea early."

Morded climbed into a chair next to the table. "I'm young, and I need to eat early.

Uther smirked. He cut Morded a slice. "We don't starve in Camelot."

Morded stared at the piece of cake. It was bigger than a Mummy slice. Morded looked around to make sure that she wasn't near. He ate quickly before she came to steal his treat away.

Uther spotted Merlin and Morgana sitting in the living area.

"so, you deleted it."

Uther leaned against the doorway. Yes, it was sneaky. Hell, the children never say anything until it's too late. It was his job to protect their safety.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm the best."

"Thanks, Merlin."

"Morgana, were family. It was nothing."

"We are family."

What did Merlin delete for Morgana? Uther made a mental note to question Merlin. He needed to find a box of chocolates. Merlin enjoyed a few rewards for his chores.

Ellie sat with her legs crossed on Gwen's bed. Arthur slept in a chair. Gwen smiled at Ellie as she rubbed her large belly. Ellie's little blonde head wriggling in excitement. "I'm going to push your buggy." Gwen's eyes widened. "We can eat candy floss. You're going to help me throw flowers at Aunt Morgana's wedding."

"Ellie, she won't be big enough to help you at the wedding. Sweetie, the wedding is next week."

Ellie gave her aunt a perplex look. "I made a basket for her. You're going to hold it, and I'm going to push your chair." Gwen's eyebrows raised.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes, she can sleep in my doll's crib. We're going to have fun."

Gwen licked her lips.

Uther swallowed a chuckle. "Gwen, you're on your alone. You can handle a preschooler. I handle the idiot, no, the insane idiot.

Hunith sat holding Morgana's hand as she bawled on the settee. Leon looked confused as he stared at Morgana with sad eyes.

"What's going on," Uther asked softly.

Hunith smiled at Uther. "Morgana wants to cancel the wedding."

Uther shook his head in disbelief. "Why?"

Morgana hung her head in shame. Leon actually blushed. Morgana?"

"Dad, I'm pregnant. I can't walk down the aisle pregnant."

He wiped his eyes. He was a great agent. He couldn't handle his children. Honestly, they drove him crazy.

"Morgana, the wedding is next week. You're getting married. You're going away for ten days. Leon is going to be my son-in-law." Oh, no, you children are paired off. No, single birds in the group.

"What will people say," Morgana mumbled . Her pretty face red and swollen.

"That you're fertile."

Hunith stared at Uther with fire in her eyes. Now, she's mad at me. Not going to get any snuggling tonight.

"Daddy," Morgana whined.

"Morgana, why didn't you … use something."

Morgan wiped her eyes. "I wasn't on anything… I wasn't dating-"

"Enough." Uther held up a hand. "The wedding is at our family chapel on Saturday. I love Grandbabies. Uther walked over and kissed Morgana's hair. "Don't fret, darling. He gave Leon the look of death . "Take charge man! You're a shark in court!"

Uther read the paper as he leaned back against his pillow. Hunith placed the phone on its receiver. "That was Morgause. She said to tell you that she planned to sear Black Dragon. Morded has a stomach ache. She said that you would understand."

Uther flapped his paper. "She needs a hobby."

Hunith slid under the covers. "So, do you, besides, the children."

Uther tossed his paper away. He brushed a hand along Hunith's' face. "I'm thinking about making you my hobby."

Hunith laughed. "really?'

"Yes, all these babies. Everybody is adding new members; so, why don't I?'

"You're getting a puppy?"

No, something else not to listen to me."

Hunith stroked Uther's lips. He kissed the tip of her finger."Marry me, Hunith. I'm old and flabby. I lie and sneak food. I'm crouchy, but I love you."

Hunith kissed Uther softly. "I love you too. I don't need to be your wife."

"I need you to be my wife."

"Yes, after the wedding, Olivia's birth and christening. I'll marry you."

Uther pulled Hunith into his arms to snuggle down for the night. "Uther?"

"Yes?'

"You have to jog an extra mile for stealing cake."

Uther rolled his eyes. Yes, dear."

Gwen couldn't get out of the step out of the shower. She felt soaking wet. She should have allowed Arthur in to help her.

"Arthur," Gwen called. "Help me!"

Arthur rushed into the bathroom. He lifted Gwen from the shower. She stood in a large puddle of water. She looked so perfect with her damp brown skin; she felt so good. He just wanted to touch her. Tenderly, Arthur dried her swollen body and wrapped her into a towel. He helped her into their room.

"Sit here."

Arthur strolled back into he loo, and tossed a towel on the puddle of water. He grabbed a bottle of lotion, and dashed back to Gwen. Gently he rubbed lotion on her tired legs.

"Honey, you don't have to go downstairs. We can stay up her."

Gwen shook her head. "No, Morgana and Leon are going to share the honeymoon pictures. I can go." Gwen's face wrinkled in pain. A dull ache in her back.

Arthur eyed his wife with skeptical eyes. "Just a few hours."

"Okay."

Gwen's hair clung to her sweaty face. She bit her lips. Everyone laughed , and asked about Leon and Morgana's stay in Venice. Gwen wiped a hand across her face. She panted.

Vivian plopped next to Gwen. "You look like hell."

"I'm think I'm in labor," Gwen panted. Vivian gave Gwen a shocked look. "Arthur, call the doctor. She's in labor," Vivian screamed. A glass slipped from Arthur's hand. He rushed over to Gwen. His large hands cupping her face.

"Hhy didn't you say anything?"

"Morgana's day," Gwen panted.

"that was silly. Morgana day is every day. You're in pain. You have to stop being noble and caring." Arthur shook his head.

"Gawain, can you drive us to the hospital?'

Arthur noticed Uther paled. Merlin's eyes widened. Cenred's jaw set, and tears filled Morgause' eyes.

_What the hell is going on? _ Gauis rushed over to Gwen. He took her hand and check Gwen's pulse. "Gwen, how often is the pain?"

Gwen lowered her eyes. "Every five minutes."

"Arthur," Gauis commanded," Take Gwen upstairs, we don't have time to go to the hospital."

Arthur froze to the spot. Gauis slapped his head. 'Now."

Arthur and Gawain carried Gwen up the stairs. "Hunith, show them to the room." Gawain gave Gauis a weird look_. The room?_ Gawain stared at Gwen when she moaned in pain.

Uther looked at Gauis. "Did you plan this?"

Gauis shook his head. "The baby is impatient, and Gwen is stubborn, full of humility."

"I'm going to get a drink."

Gauis looked at Vivian. "Come along."

Vivian looked around. "Who?"

"You."

"I need help."

"For what?"

The baby!"

"No, old man, I write the announcement. I don't know nothing about birthing babies. I'm sure you saw the original showing of _Gone with the Wind."_

Gauis stared at Vivian with stern eyes. she dropped her channel bag on the settee. "I hate this family."

Vivian moped Gwen's brow. Gwen had called them so many names over the last hour. Vivian didn't know that Gwen could curse like a sailor. She enjoyed that most of it was directed at Arthur. He deserved it.

"Gwen, I can see her head. One good push," Gauis advised.

"The other ones weren't good! I'm doing the best that I can!'

Gauis smiled gently. "You were perfect.

"Guinevere, push when Gauis tells you. Push hard."

Gwen's head flung around like Linda Blair's. "What? Just shut the hell up , you useless pretty boy."

"That didn't hurt my feelings."

"Yes, it did," Vivian responded.

Gwen felt the contraction. She closed her eyes. She grabbed Arthur's hand and pressed his fingers. She ignored his gasp of pain. She pushed until her eyes bulged and air rushed from her cheeks. She felt the baby leave her body. She leaned back on the bed.

"Go check on the baby, Arthur," she muttered. Gwen smiled when she heard a loud wail in the room. Tears dropped from her tired eyes. Hunith helped her deliver the afterbirth as Gauis tended to the baby.

Arthur stared at Olivia with tear drenched eyes. She's long and wiggle. Gauis wrapped Baby Olivia in a blanket. Gauis offered the baby to Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know-"

"She's yours."

Arthur cradled Olivia next to His chest. He felt a wave of love wash over him. He carried the baby to Gwen. He slipped her into Gwen's waiting arms. Gwen looked at her daughter and fell in love.

Olivia's eyes popped open to stare at her parents. She closed them quickly.

"She has your eyes, Arthur."

"They will get darker."

Maybe."

Arthur smiled. "She has lots of hair."

Olivia head was covered with silky spike strands of golden brown hair.

"She has your hair."

"Maybe."

Vivian slipped from the room. That was amazing. It was so, so , something. She almost screamed when a hand pulled her around the corner. Gawain kissed her hard. "Olivia is here, I need some affection." Vivian tugged his hair. "Not here." Gawain hugged her tightly. "I'm not waiting."

"We're in the guesthouse. They won't hear us. It's going to be loud."

Uther thanked God when he heard the baby wailing her head off. "Cenred, Champagne!"

Lancelot was mildly annoyed. He spent a tidy sum of money to arrange for Gwen's delivery. He should be holding his daughter. He realized that they couldn't settle in the UK. He arranged for a home in South America. They would be perfectly safe in Venezuela. He could hire people to keep his enemies away from his family. Gwen and their children would live in a tropical paradise.

He rolled his eyes at Arthur's text. Olivia Belle came two weeks early at dad's house. She has my eyes and a head full of golden brown hair. She weighed 7 lbs. She's tiny at 45.18 centimeters long. Ten toes and fingers! Healthy set of lungs! Gwen is doing well.

A/N: Arthur and Gawain compare Notes. Makes you want to write a spy series!


	29. Boy talk!

Arthur lifted Olivia from her cradle. He couldn't believe that six weeks had slipped by so quickly. She cooed back to Arthur and Gwen when they spoke to her. She wriggled toes when he tickled her belly. Olivia could push up on her arms during Tummy time, which she hated very much. Arthur loved when she wrapped her little hand around his fingers. He never put her down, actually, she was never in her cradle unless she was asleep.

Morgause found Ellie on the road attempting to go feed Bells. Morgause called to inform her baby brother that his niece had lost her little mind. Uther cooed and fussed over Olivia. She was always in the crook of his arm. Uther promised her a: pony, car, boat, house, and various jewels. She was going to be Prime Minister. Arthur wanted her to sleep through the night.

Arthur's favorite time of the day was preparing Olivia for bed; listening to Gwen read her a story, and watching his baby girl fall asleep, her little hands near her head. Her little chest rising and falling as she drifted into a brief deep sleep.

Gawain gently stroked Olivia's face. She smiled brightly as she squirmed in his arms. Vivian point blank refused to hold the baby. She wasn't going to drop spit or Gwen's boob Juice on her Dolce and Gabana. Gawain shook his head. He could wait until Vivian's body was swollen with his child. He could picture his large hand covering her swollen stomach. Vivian would probably eat him like a Pray Mantis.

"Arthur."

Arthur looked at Gawain with sleepy eyes. "Yup."

"Isn't a little strange that Uther had a room equipped with hospital furniture?'

Arthur twisted his lips. "Everything is weird about the whole thing. Gwen's doctor never came near her or the baby. Gauis took care of everything."

Gawain smiled at Olivia. Her little arms waving in the air. "What about Uther and Merlin? They are like Bosom Buddies."

Arthur rested his elbows on his thighs. "Father insisted that we stay here. Our flat is cramped. It's huge. Princess needs to run. Princess doesn't run. The city is dirty and dangerous. So, we live in my dad's house. I can't touch my wife. I really want to touch Gwen!"

Gawain raised an eyebrow. "Uther asked Gauis if he planned Olivia's birth.'

"She came early."

Gawain rocked Olivia gently. Olivia gave Gawain a toothless smile. "Arthur, she's tiny. I mean Olivia is a really small baby. It doesn't make sense about Gwen's womb."

Arthur shook his head. "She should have fit. Her womb is perfect to me. "

"Arthur, one other thing, "Gawain looked at Arthur sadly. "Lancelot."

"What about Lancelot?"

Gawain wasn't going to say anything. It freaked him out. Something was off with Lancelot. "Well, last week at Sophia and Percy's, I found him talking to Livy Bugs. He called her his little girl. They were going to be a family. He hoped her eyes would darken like Gwen's. Gwen was meant to be with him."

Arthur's blue eyes closed in dismay. "He has a wife and a son. "

"Vivian said Lancelot was creepy with Gwen.

Arthur blinked."Gwen mentioned that he was creepy with her. He said Olivia was his baby! What the hell is wrong with him? Arthur stood up. "I'm going to speak with Lancelot. Going to slam his head-"

"Arthur," Uther called form the doorway. "We need to speak."

Olivia's little face turned beet red when Arthur placed her on her pink blanket for tummy time. He knew Gwen would come any minute to feed their baby, his daughter, not Lancelot's baby. He knocked Gwen up, not Lancelot. That mushy mouth bastard wanted to steal his baby. He almost didn't have more kids because of Lancelot. His doctor lied and said that Olivia's was too big for Gwen's body. His wife, Lancelot wanted his life. Well, Gwen was his wife, and she was going to stay that way. Olivia was his child, and he doesn't share.

Arthur was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe that Lancelot was so vile. He was complacent with Lancelot, he got the girls, Gwen and Olivia. He thought Lancelot lived with his choice. Arthur would never let his guard down again. They would stay with Uther until Lancelot was sorted out.

Lancelot leaned back on the bed; his white chair hanging open. A girl with dark curly hair ran her hands up his legs. His fingers tightened around her curls. "Just like that, Gwen,' he murmured. His eyes closed tightly.

Lucy wondered who Gwen was. She didn't really care but she thanked her silently. Lancelot was a great client; he paid 5,000 pounds for her services. He wasn't freaky and she just had to responded to name "Gwen." It was simple easy money.

Elena stood horrified in the Muswell House. He had her plastered everywhere. Millions and millions of pictures of Gwen. She couldn't find one of her . Gwen and Olivia, Gwen and Lancelot, and Gwen and Galahad. Gwen holding her son with Lancelot's hand covering Gwen's swollen stomach. Elena's heart crumbled. The nurseries sickened her stomach. What the hell was wrong with Lancelot? He still loved Gwen. She had everything! Two men fighting to be with her. A flash of hate formed in her heart for Gwen. "Everyone was right!" She sank to the floor as her lungs heaved with pain. Her blue eyes hardened in her tear stained face. "I'm not giving him up. He's my husband. I'm not letting him go."

The warm spray from the shower felt good on Gwen's back. Her hands gently massaged her scalp. Bubbles streamed down her body. "Just a moment alone." Gwen closed her eyes as the water hit her face. She smiled when she felt a large hand on her waist. "Missed a spot. You can't reach all over."

Gwen leaned into Arthur. "Olivia."

"With Hunith. We have two hours."

A/n: Almost done, one more chapter and the epilogue! Then, I need to finish Merlin and Gwen. I can work on Arthur/Lancelot/Gwen triangle. Explanation on why Gwen doesn't look like the legend!


	30. The Long Ride Home

Gwen knew something was terribly wrong with Arthur. He pitched a fit about going to Elena's birthday party at the Savoy. Gwen wanted to bring the baby to hotel, maybe Hunith and Uther could spend the day in London. Arthur turned beet red and insisted that Olivia remain at Camelot Manor. London was dangerous, dirty city, not a place for babies. He sounded like a recording of Uther. Gwen could not believe her husband and Uther insisted that his driver would drive them to London. What in the hell was wrong with Arthur and Uther? Worst of all, her father drove to Camelot Manor. He wanted to spend the whole weekend with his first grandchild.

At the party, it seemed like everyone was in a foul mood. Something was terribly amiss, Gwen thought to herself. Gawain was sullen and withdrawn. Vivian was cranky… okay, she was herself. She kept shooting Gawain looks of death. Percy was his usual silent self i.e. like a stone. Sophie beamed with the newly wedded glow. Elena and Lancelot seemed happy. Merlin and Nimueh ate quietly. Arthur had a lot to explain, she concluded.

Arthur drank his wine, noticing Lancelot staring at Gwen. A lustful desire filled his gaze. "_How could I have missed this? I was so happy that I didn't care. I was careless with Gwen and the baby. Never, again will I place them in danger!"_

Arthur grinned when Gwen rested her hand on his wrist. She looked amazing tonight, every curve on display in a lacey black Dolce and Gabana dress, a gift from Vivian. She lost her baby weight quickly, and everything settled in place. He adored Gwen's new Olivia improved body, curvy: soft, womanly and no doubt his woman.

"How is Galahad?" Gwen asked Elena cheerfully.

"My son is perfect, Guinevere," Elena spat venomously. Gwen recoiled from the anger in her voice. She edge closer to Arthur. Arthur rested a hand on her thigh.

"What stole your good will, Elena?" Arthur shot back. "Olivia slept through the night, two nights ago. She scared us. Then, she screamed at 2 in the morning. My daughter is a perfect dainty angel, I dare say she is just like her father."

Arthur observed Lancelot frown. "I thought she was more Gwen, tiny and small. Very sweet." Lancelot asserted.

"No, she's a Pendragon. She's perfect and demanding. You should listen to her scream at 4 in the morning."

Vivian wondered what the hell was wrong with these damn people. She wanted a drink, in fact she needed a drink, but she couldn't have a drink. Damn Gawain; Damn him to hell. Damn Arthur! Merlin, this is Merlin's fault! Is water really this tasteless?

Gawain sat smugly in his chair, offering Vivian a bit of his steak. He chuckled when she glowered at him.

Arthur offered Gwen a bit of cake. She opened her mouth slightly. He gently placed the morsel on her tongue. His darkened blue eyes watched her eat her treat. Impulsively, he leaned over and cupped her face. His fingers stroked her lips. "A bit of cake," he muttered. Arthur dipped his head and brushed Gwen's lips. His tongue slipped into her warm mouth. His hands twisting in her hair as his mouth moved passionately over her lips.

Lancelot wanted to rip Arthur from Gwen. Arthur's primitive act of declaring his territory was annoying, almost crass. He watched Arthur stroking her face as Gwen stared at him with heated eyes and her lips swollen. He scowled into Arthur's eyes. The message to him was delivered loud and clear. If Arthur believed Gwen belong to him, he was mistaken. Lancelot reckoned, this display of emotion would not be forgotten.

Gwen dropped her napkin from her trembling hands. Why did Arthur kiss her like that , in front of everyone. "I need to go to the lavatory. Excuse me."

Vivian followed Gwen and found her pressing a wet cloth against her neck. He doesn't kiss that well, Vivian reasoned and really it is Arthur. He was such a filthy bastard, just like Gawain. "Great", Vivian thought, "I might as well vomit. Arthur snogging Gwen at dinner and the icing Gawain's parasite living in her; taking over her body and ruining her life."

Gwen listened to Vivian loose her dinner. Her eyes widen; Vivian was pregnant. Vivian staggered from her stall. She wiped her damp mouth with a cloth.

"Not one word, Gwen."

"Your due date?"

"Nine months from Olivia's birth."

"Have you been to the doctor?'

"No, I hoping that it will go away."

"Does Gawain know?"

"The bastard claims his sperm is bountiful. My egg must have had a homing beacon! Insects have the right idea, mate and eat them. I wish I was the chick from _Species. _ I could stick a claw in his smug body."

"Are you getting married."

"Hell, no. I'm going to be bound to Gawain for the rest of my life. I'm not going to be his wife, and yes, he asked. I politely refused." Gwen arched a dark eyebrow. "You were nice about it?"

Vivian looked hurt. "Yes, I was nice about it. Not your I'm can't hurt anyone's feelings nice. My version of nice, I said: HELL NO! I'm merely slumping in the collective. Will, never be a fully fledged member. At least, I have a better set of boobs, not including Gawain."

Gwen squealed "We're going to be mums together."

Vivian gave her a serious look. "Let's be widows together. You off Gawain, and I'll gladly kill Arthur."

"No."

"I knew it", Vivian exclaimed, "that nightly brain washing is working, that entire: I love Arthur, and I want to be his sex slave. Do you listen to tapes or watch a film?"

"Care to borrow them?'

Vivian waved Gwen away."No, Gawain is bad enough. I need a drink."

"In about 7 months or so."

"Our kids can have two Mummies. Think about it, you like blondes. Your hair is better than Gawain's"

Gwen laughed. "I had a similar conversation with Arthur."

Lancelot knew something was dreadfully wrong with Elena. She woke up at the crack of dawn. She sang as she cooked grilled sausages, eggs, and toast. Dutifully, she poured cups of hot coffee. She nursed Galahad, and prepared a picnic lunch. She was the perfect wife, and it unnerved Lancelot. She was too quiet. Usually, she bounced up and down, and hung onto everyone of his words. She was different after the party. She snapped at him as her eyes blazed furiously. She muttered horrible things about Gwen and Arthur. Gwen was a drama queen and Arthur thought she was just a perfect princess. Everything was always about Gwen! The whole thing was tiring.

Lancelot ignored his wife quips about his Gwen, after all Elena would never understand the appeal of his beloved. Gwen was like a fine wine, perfected with age. He knew that one day; he would savor her touch again. He could not wait for the look of horror in Arthur's eyes when he realizes that Gwen returned to her rightful place.

Elena smiled like a clone, and suggested a drive through the countryside and find a place where they can stop for lunch. Lancelot missed a pained look in her eyes, she kissed Galahad and jumped into his car. Elena insisted on driving them into the country

Her white knuckles were gripping the steering wheel. She babbled on about politics, real estate, and other tidbits. Half-heartedly, Lancelot listened to her drabble, all he wanted was to relax, and get away from his suffocating life. Lancelot noticed Elena took the exit for Muswell Hills.

"Elena, where are you going?"

"Going to our house." She hummed a soft tune.

'What house?"

"The beautiful home in the country that you purchased. "

"We don't own a house," Lancelot reasoned.

"No, we don't own a house! You own a house, you secured a home for Gwen! Gwen, Gwen, Gwen! Do you like the sound of her name? It has always been all about Gwen." The car swerved dangerously close to another car. Elena gave a little wave when a horn blared.

"Elena, calm down."

"No, Lancelot, I will not calm down. Did you ever love me?'

"I care for you."

Elena pressed the gas pedal harder. Elena weaved in and out of traffic as the car flew down the road .

"Slow down, Elena." Lancelot placed a hand across the dash; he turned to face his wife. "Don't be excitable.'

Why, you like excitement, " Elena spat. " I thought you did, the excitement of dumping Gwen. The excitement of coming back. Seducing me … Watching her and waiting to make a move!"

"Elena, we can works something out," Lancelot soothed. He touched her arm. Elena shook her arm violently.

"I'll be the Nanny," she giggled.

"Be reasonable."

" Be Reasonable?" Elena rolled her angry eyes. "You are in love with another WOMAN, "she screamed. "A MARRIED WOMAN, my friend." She continued: "I feel like a fool."

"Yes, I love her." Lancelot admitted

Elena pumped a fist in the air. " She loves Arthur, you fool. I loved you !" Elena banged her hands on the steering wheel.

"Stop it, Elena."

Elena's wild eyes roamed over Lancelot. "We are going to live in Muswell House as a family. You, me, and Galahad, our family. You're stuck with me. We go together, darling," she cried happily. Strays of blonde hair framed her face. Hot tears smeared her makeup; she looked like a demented china doll.

"Pull over, Elena. We need to talk, you need to compose yourself."

"No, darling, we have to go to our home."

Lancelot reached over and grabbed the steering wheel from Elena. Their hands locked on the steering wheel. Elena smirked when she wrenched the wheel from Lancelot. The car veered off the road. She screamed when the car swirled of the country road and slammed into a tree. Watchers heard a loud thump; the crushing of metal; and a woman's scream. Lancelot flew through the windshield and into the tree. His final coherent thought was of Gwen.

Elena laid in her hospital bed. Her father, ashen and pale, listened as the doctor explained Lancelot's injuries. Elena wiped her tired eyes. It was such a long day for her family. She just need to come home to her baby and Lancelot.

"Mr. du Lac has extensive head trauma. His major organs weren't damage. We won't know the full extent of damage for several months. He' ll live. We will track his cognitive brain activity."

"Thank you, Dr. Smith."

"We can arrange for full time care with us."

"No, I 'll take him home to our house in Muswell Hills."

Lord Godwyn hugged his daughter close. Elena smiled smugly in her father's neck: "He's all mine. Finally, he belongs to me."

Epilogue

"Gwen," Sophia whispered as she cradled her son, Hugh in her arms. "Olivia has Arthur's phone." Gwen shrugged. She had no intentions of taking Arthur's toy from her baby. Bells couldn't resist temptation, Arthur would learn his lesson, do not leave your mobile around.

"Well, I hope she doesn't drop it."

Belle happily toddled around, waving Arthur's phone in her hand. Her golden brown curls were bouncing as she smiled and giggled. Gwen couldn't believe that her baby was almost two years old. David, Morgana and Leon's son rushed over when Olivia squealed in glee. He gave her a toothy grin. David towered over Olivia; he weighed 5 kilos more than Olivia, and was several centimeters taller. Gwen fretted because her baby was stuck at 10 kilos. David's green eyes followed Olivia's hand, while his dark brown curls hanging around his ears.

"He is her cousin, you jealousy little thing," Vivian chastised as her son Owen struggled to get out of her arms. His angry whines filled the kitchen. "Be that way. Off you go, you're going to lose the girl." Owen was a Gawain's mini me. The little guy, was a charmer just like his father, he even had his long, glowing hair. Vivian couldn't to entertain the thought of trimming her baby's hair. She brushed it from his eyes. Owen waddled over to Olivia, and tugged her away from David. Poor baby David walked behind them.

"I'll have an appointment for him in a few years, Viv," Nimueh responded laughing as she balanced a bowl of ice cream on her swollen belly.

Gwen, Morgana, Vivian, and Nim watched Gawain sneak into the living area. Crouching down next to Olivia, he offered her a remote control. She beamed at Gawain, giggling loudly as he rapidly swapped the phone and remote from her hands. Gawain gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. He rushed away with Arthur's phone. Olivia stared sadly at the remote control. Her bottom lip quivered.

She walked to the patio door, and banged her little fists. Her blue eyes full of tears as she watched her daddy sitting outside with his mates. "Dada, Dada, dada," she whined.

"I can't believe he sent his minion to steal his phone from Olivia," Gwen muttered. She reached down, and wrapped her arms around Olivia's warm body. Olivia dropped her head on her mother's shoulder. "Poor Baby, mummy will fix it for you. Don't worry, daddy will not be playing with mummy," Gwen soothed" as she rubbed Olivia's back.

Elena pressed a kissed to Lancelot's face. "I'm off to give Galahad a bath darling. I'll be back soon. We can chat over dinner."

Elena had a full time nurse to care for Lancelot. A staff of medical expert tended to all of his needs. She played him Bach, Mozart. She turned on the Financial news. She made sure Lancelot was constantly stimulated. Elena gave him one last look as she shut the door behind her. Elena squealed in the hall. The sound of running water filled Lancelot's room.

A crooked smile curved on Lancelot's face as he wiped away her kiss. He shook his numb feet.

A/N" Given enough time, the brain can repair itself, sometimes. One of my students had a blood clot in his brain, he was able to regain 95% of his former cognitive ability . He was gifted before the blood clot. I helped him for a bit when he returned to school. In two years, he was able to earn A's and B's without help. Jimmy need more time to process common sense stuff. His brain was able to compensate with enough therapy and stimulation. Thanks for reading. Thanks for betaing Charlie!


	31. Merlin's new sidekick

Merlin grinned when he arrived home, and heard sweet babbling coming from Olivia's nursery. Quietly, he walked to her room. His best girl stood clutching her crib railing, and wiggling her little bum as she bounced up and down. Her blue eyes filled with joy when she spotted Merlin entering her room.

""Bbhha Goo, Sllopp," Olivia babbled loudly. She flashed Merlin a smile full of drool, and a few small white teeth. Her golden brown curls shaking with excitement. Merlin pressed a finger to his mouth.

"Bells, they can't hear you. Why are you up? It's three in the morning."

Merlin scooped his godchild from her prison. "I'm going to regret giving you an early release." Merlin couldn't believe Bells was eight months old. She patted his cheeks, and pressed slobbery kisses on his jaw. "Now, don't wake up your parents. I have a few things to do for Grampy."

Olivia rested happily against Merlin. Her light blue sleeper clad foot tapped against his desk. Her eyes lids lowering as she slipped her thumb into her rosebud mouth. Olivia shook herself awake. She watched Merlin's fingers moving rapidly on his laptop. The bright lights drew her attention. Olivia's thumb dropped from her mouth. She leaned forward and pressed the DEL button. Her small fingers bang loudly on his laptop.

Merlin swallowed nervously as his screen faded to black. He scratched the back of his head. He shut his eyes tightly. "Well, I hope China didn't need that file," he commented nonchalantly. "They probably have it saved somewhere. Yeah, everyone makes a back up, right?"

Olivia looked at him with sleepy blue eyes. Merlin gathered her heavy body in his arms. "Time for my princess to return to dream land." Merlin carried Olivia back to her nursery. Gently, he slipped her into her crib. His long fingers brushed her floppy curls from her face. He smiled when her small chest rose and fell. Her small hands next to her face.

"I would have done anything to protect you, Bells."

A/N: I miss them. Okay, Vivian learns to change a nappy, and Arthur washes Olivia's blanket. Then, I'm really done! Do you call one piece baby nightclothes sleepers in Europe? What about an onesy?


	32. Moments of Belle

Gwen strapped Olivia into her high chair. Her chubby little fingers banged on the plastic tray. Gwen hummed happily as she dumped a cup of organic peas and a bit of water into her food processor

Olivia's golden brown eyebrows knitted together when she heard a churning noise in the background. Olivia's pink lips curled curiously as she watched her mother rushing around the kitchen.

Gwen pushed a chair in front of the baby. Olivia reached for her mother's face.

"Little one, I have something for you." Olivia gave Gwen a wide smile. Gwen used the opportunity to sneak a spoon full of peas into Olivia's mouth. Olivia frowned as she made smacking noise. Her blues eyes filled with tears. She stuck out her tiny pink tongue, and dumped her peas on her white tray. Her little nose scrunched in distaste.

Gwen wiped her mouth with a small cloth. "You like apples, pears, and peaches. You need vegetables, Olivia," Gwen cooed softly. Gwen attempted to press the spoon into Olivia's moth. The poor baby clamped her jaw tightly.

"I told you it was a bad idea. I don't like peas. My girl won't like peas."

Gwen gave Arthur a dark look. "Shut up."

Vivian stared at Olivia, a bundles of wipes, ointment, and a nappy. She rubbed her swollen belly. Olivia looked at her with happy eyes. She lay contently cooing, and chewing on her hand . Her little legs curled to her chest. Vivian raised an eyebrow.

"I hate Gawain. If your mother knew, why your father brought you over here. Hell to pay!I don't need practice changing a nappy. NANNY! I'm going to have a nanny. I'm not foolish like Gwen and Morgana. I don't know how to do this. I need a live instructor at all times."

The mattress dipped when Vivian sank next to Olivia. Olivia laughed from the movement. "What's up with the frock, Girlie?" Arthur dressed Olivia in a much too large brown dress with pink trim, green tights, and topped the ensemble off with mini white shoes. "Your mother trusts him with you? I won't send my baby out with Gawain until he's 30. Life lesson, little one don't marry them. Live with them. It's easier to leave."

Uther tenderly pulled Olivia's nightgown up until he revealed her golden belly. Her blue eyes watched her grandfather. Uther pressed his lips to her tummy and blew gently. Olivia giggled and kicked her legs happily.

"BOOOOlickk!"

Olivia' mouth opened in joy.

"Uther," Hunith called. "Is the baby awake?'

Uther sat up and looked at his bedroom. "Just changing her nappy, dear."

"Do you need help?"

"No."

Arthur held Olivia tightly as he watched a match on the Telly with Gawain. Merlin and Gwen were off at yoga. He never went, and refused to discuss the possibility. He just watched his number 2 girl. Olivia laid back against his chest nursing a bottle. Gawain's laughter caught her attention. She placed a hand on his thigh.

Gawain looked down and smiled. "Me, not daddy?" Arthur shot him a dirty look as he scooped the baby into his arms. Olivia snuggled her head into the crook of Gawain's neck. Her small fingers twisting in his dark hair.

Arthur scowled. "She's too young for you. My blonde is off limits."

Gawain shook his head. "Why didn't you ever make a move on Gwen when she was with Lancelot? Such a jealous prig."

"I'm a man of honor."

"Whatever."

Arthur snuggled next to Gwen's sleeping form. She felt so warm curled next to him. His bed was soft.

"Dadee, Dadee, not leep," Olivia called.

Arthur rolled over and looked at the baby monitor. "Dadee!"

Arthur shook Gwen. She snuggled deeper into her covers. "She's calling Dadee, not Mummeee," Gwen whispered sleepily.

Arthur looked at the clock. Its 3 in the morning. He pushed his legs out of the bed. He stalked towards Olivia's nursery. His large hand flicked on the light. Olivia was perched on her crib railing. Quickly, Arthur grabbed his baby.

"No, Bells, danger."

Olivia laughed and pressed kisses on Arthur's face.

"Puter?"

Arthur was going to strangle Merlin. He lets her play on the computer in the middle of the night. He felt like driving to Nim's house.

Arthur sighed. No, computer."

Olivia poked her lips. "Hey, that's mine, and it only works on Mummy.

Arthur cradled Olivia in his arms, and carried her wriggling body through the flat. He smiled at sleeping Gwen. He noticed Olivia slipped her thumb into her mouth. Arthur blew air from his mouth. She's sucking her thumb. She's tired. She was up; just waiting on Merlin. Olivia bounced next to Gwen, and rested her head on Gwen's shoulder. Arthur slid next to his girls, and closed his eyes.

Arthur frowned when little fingers pulled his eyelids." Dadee?"

"Dadee leep?" Arthur froze like ice. Olivia looked at his face, and patted his head gently. "Leep."


	33. Babies

Unbetad

Owen wrapped his tiny arms around Vivian's slender legs. He gave her a toothy grin as he clung tightly. Her hands bushed his silky brown hair gently. "Away from the oven, Poppet," she warned. Owen twisted his eyes brown as he clapped his hands. He scooted towards his green step stool. He plopped down as he watched his mother moving quickly around the kitchen.

His little nose scrunched as a burnt smell rose from the toaster. His head tilted as he spotted the red box of Lucky Charms sitting on the cabinet. Owen stood up and kicked his stool towards the cabinet. Carefully, he climbed on top of the hard plastic. His chubby hands rammed into the cereal box.

He munched happily as sugary oats and sweet marshmallow melted in his mouth. Owen popped a few handfuls in his mouth as he crunched happily. He frowned when the cereal became pasty in his mouth.

He noticed his mother muttering, and tossing something black away. He smiled wickedly, and poured the cereal across the gleaming clean floor. His small feet stomped on the sweet cereal.

Vivian's head whipped around to see Owen dancing like Usher on Gawain's nasty American cereal.

She rushed over, and rescued her boy before he slipped. Owen wiped cereal crumbs across her cashmere sweater. She brushed his long brown locks from his eyes.

"Gawain," she yelled. "Come in here now."

Gawain appeared shirtless with his arms folded; wearing black flannel sleeping pants. He knew the tone, and it was much too early to deal with Viv.

"Yes, dear."

Her blue eyes widened. She hated when he chirped,"Yes, dear." She gritted her teeth. "Owen found your box of Lucky Charms, and scattered it across the floor."

"So, he's hungry?"

Vivian shot him an annoyed look. "I made breakfast."

"Obviously, he didn't eat. He's still alive. That's why I eat Lucky Charms. The luck of the Irish."

"It's bad for you."

"Your cooking isn't?"

"One of these days, an empty house, Gawain. You're going to find an empty house when you arrive home from your Arthur date."

"Well, it's a flat; and I work with Arthur, not date him. However, I do prefer spoiled blondes. So, I could steal him from Gwen. He likes glorious hair like you do. Can you leave during the game next week? Leave the baby, go see Gwen."

Vivian. "How about I take your Visa, and I go shopping with Gwen."

"Works for me." Gawain hid a smile. Had to sneak Owen an extra biscuit. She's out of his hair next week. They can eat, and spill without her frowning and cleaning. Last time, she ruined the big game by calling Leon and Percy an assortment of names.

"Clean the floor."

"I'll just sweep into a bowl, and eat my breakfasts. At least, it's not burnt."

He swallowed a grin when she huffed past him. He didn't have the heart to tell her that a marshmallow four leaf clover was stuck to her cashmere sweater.

Bells gave Arthur a hopeful look as she rested her small head on his knee. "Lolly, daddy pease?"

Arthur's heart melted like an ice cube in the Sahara when she smiled at him. Gwen had gone to the market. He reached down and swung his girl into his arms. He carried her into Merlin's old bedroom. He looked around, and opened a dresser drawer. He selected a red lollipop from the bag. He swiftly removed the plastic wrapper. He handed his baby her treat.

"Tank you."

"You're welcome."

Arthur settled down to watch a news show. Bells removed the lollipop from her mouth. She wrapped a small hand around the wet sweet. She frowned in dismay, she rubbed her hand across her golden brown curls. She dropped the lollipop on the floor. She quickly grabbed when she saw Princess charging for it. She stuck in her mouth. Princess licked her sticky face as red drool dropped from her little mouth.

'Dadee," bells called.

Arthur's mouth dropped when he spotted his baby covered in sticky red gooey. He flicked off the Telly as he walked towards his baby. "That's why she doesn't give you lollipops.

"Arthur."

"Yes," he called from the bathroom as he rubbed his damp blonde hair.

"Have you seen the baby's white jumper with light green trim. She wore it the other day when I went to the market. She was in her gown when I came home," Gwen asked curiously.

Arthur wrapped a towel under his waist, and walked into the bedroom. He smiled when he realized he tossed the offending jumper into the garbage a few days ago. He didn't want to have to explain the lollipop. He wrapped his arms around Gwen's small waist. He pressed a kiss to her neck; she leaned back against his hard chest.

"No, he murmured." Bells is 21/2. So, what about another baby," Arthur asked as he kissed her neck. His hand moved down her body.

"Really, I want another child. Are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah." Arthur smiled because she forgot about the missing jumper.


	34. Haircut

Lachlan leaned against Arthur's chest as he watched the football game on the Telly. Leon calmly drank a cold beer. Gawain clenched his fist as Manchester dashed around on the scream. Merlin rolled his eyes as he bounced his baby girl on his lap. Elyan rattled pots as he listened to the announcers.

Arthur's blue eyes drifted across Lachlan's soft brown hair. Absentmindedly, he lifted the baby's hand to his lips. He couldn't believe his little guy was almost three months old. Hell, Gwen left the baby with him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur noticed Princess dashing from the library. Arthur's head titled when he noticed golden curls, brown hair, and dark brown curls along her collar. Arthur's spine tingled with fear. He ignored the kids while they watched the game.

Carefully, he rose from the settee. Shifting the baby into the crook of his arms. Arthur hurriedly walked into the library.

Belle gave him a brilliant smile. "Daddy," she screamed. Arthur's mouth dropped opened. His blue eyes filled with apprehension at the sight of Belle's lopsided curls. A small pile of golden curls covered her little feet. Owens's ragged bangs covered his forehead. Arthur shut his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't look at David. Morgana's baby looked like a baby chicken. Just fuzz.

"Gawain, Leon, we're going to die!"


	35. Dancing

Olivia Belle Pendragon's little golden head titled to one side as she watched her father standing in front of the telly. She offered her father a gummy watery smile as he flicked on the TV.

"OAHHH," Olivia gushed at her father. Arthur blew his baby girl as kiss as he flexed his muscular shoulders.

"I don't care if she's out with the girls. Gawain is at his mother's. Leon's picking patterns for wallpaper. Merlin is hacking government files. I can entertain myself," Arthur grumbled.

Olivia stuck out her small pink lips in confusion.

"I'm here with my best girls, Princes and Bells. The King of Pop… Michael Jackson. "Are you ready, Princess?" Princess removed her mouth from Gwen's favorite throw pillow. She gave Arthur a curious look and yawned. Arthur frowned at her goofy teeth. "I'll take the as a yes."

"Bells," Arthur cajoled excitedly.

Belle banged her hands against her plastic tray as she bounced up in down in her seat.

"Let's dance."

Arthur spun his left hand as he twisted his hips. He tightly clutched the controller. He twisted his lips as he flicked through the choices. He settled on "Beat it."

He tapped his tongue to the beat as he bent his knees and swayed towards the music. His elbows popped as he twisted his hips. His pelvis moved furiously to the beat. Bells giggles filled the room as she bounced in time with the music. Her tiny fingers opening and closing as she danced with her Daddy.

"Just beat it. Just beat it. They said don't you come around here."

Arthur flung his hands from his chest. He wished for a pair of black loafs. He swished and swashed around the den. Sweat beaded on his forehead. His arms ached.

Arthur bowed to the screen. His head flew around sharply when Bell shriek in distress. Big fat tears covered her little green eyes. Her mouth puckered. "What's wrong, precious?"

Arthur gathered the baby into his arms. "Are you sad, poppet?" Bell rested her head on her father's wide shoulder. Arthur rubbed her back until her cries subsided. He noticed her tiny fingers touching the controlled.

"Do you want to dance?"

Arthur rushed to Bells' room. Gently, he dropped her into her cage. "Where is it?'

He rushed to her closet and threw a few items out. "I got it, Bells."

Bell strapped to her father's chest in Snugli; waved her arms and hands wildly as Arthur wriggled his bottom.

"Are you ready for Billie Jean?"

A/N: we can't stop playing the Michael Jackson experience at the afterschool program for Wii.

A/N


	36. What were you doing?

Unbetad: Enjoy it. Forgive mistakes; the pain is getting to me!

Gwen rubbed Lachlan's small back; his tiny hands caught a handful of curly hair. She eyed Princess curiously; what in the world is on her neck? Gwen's eyebrows arched.

"Hmm."

Gwen strapped her son into his chair; she brushed her fingers over his soft face. His eyelid dropped slowly to cover Arthur's eyes. She was delighted that Lachlan had her unruly dark curls, well peach fuzz with Arthur's blue eyes. Gwen step away from her sleeping son.

She clicked her fingers. Princess head shot up; her hopeful brown eyes stared at Gwen. Her tongue lagged as she slowly trudged towards her mistress. She slipped a meat treat into her waiting mouth. Gwen kept them in her pocket when she needed to Livy belle from princess. Their dog believed that she was a vacuum, and stole her little girl's snack. She would just swipe them from Livy Belle's little hand. Poor baby would freeze in confusion; just staring at her empty hand.

Gwen removed a golden curl from Princess's collar. She spotted another next to her left ear. Gwen recognized the hair as Livy Belle's. She could spot her daughter's hair a kilometer away.

"What is this?"

Gwen folded her arms. She stomped into the kitchen and looked into the pail. She just stared at mountain of hair: golden curls from her darling baby, rich straight brown hair like Owen's, and long brown curls from David.

What in the hell happened here?

Gawain slipped Vivian's phone into his jean pocket. She wouldn't be allowed to alert Gwen or Morgana. He would not allow a triple team. She was irresponsible. She shouldn't have left it on the charger. He wasn't going to hide from his cyclone lover. He would show her Owen's new hair. Their son was … a little boy, not a pretty girl.

Yes, it hurt his heart to have to fix Owen's hair, but his boy had ears. He hadn't seen his ears in months. He looked like man. He was ready to face Vivian, and he wasn't afraid of the blonde.

Owen gave his father a big smile. Drool and little gaps warmed Gawain's heart. He wondered if his smile would resemble Owen's.

"Owen, would you like to wear Daddy's cap?"

_Dear Morgana,_

_I made a grave mistake today. I have failed you as a husband and father. My heart will always carry such a deep shame over my actions today_.

Morgana lowered Leon's letter. That bastard cheated on me. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to pull every hair out of head, and hot glue it back on. She lowered her eyes to continue reading_._

_I didn't provide proper supervision for our beloved son. He damaged his hair with Olivia and Owen. Please forgive me for my disrespectful actions. My heart is yours. I will spend my life restoring my honor in David and your eyes._

_Love always,_

_Leon_

Morgan exhaled. She smiled cheerfully. That's it. Arthur looked like ET when she gave him a haircut. That's what sprogs do to each other. She hoped that the nitwit husbands snapped a photo of the kids. It was probably priceless. She tapped the letter against her mouth. She won't mention that she had planned to cut David's hair. This could work to her advantage… she wanted to skip over to Paris for a weekend. Yes, her husband would pay. Morgana wrinkled her eyebrows.


End file.
